Naruto the Super Foxy Devil Beast 1 Edition
by MAD MATT 6813
Summary: HI THIS IS NOT MY WORK ALL OF IT IS FAIRY TAIL DRAGON SLAYER WHO HAS ALLOWED THIS ONE TO BE ON MY PROFILE ENJOY


_**HI THIS IS NOT MY WORK ALL OF IT IS FAIRY TAIL DRAGON SLAYER WHO HAS ALLOWED THIS ONE TO BE ON MY SITE ENJOY**_

 _ **Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Naruto's outfit will be the one from the Guardians of the Cresent Moon Kingdom.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Naruto Uzumaki was a lot of things... he was a loud mouthed shinobi, and he was a powerful idiot. He was also a student of the art of ninjutsu, aiming to become the leader of his village. He was a bright blond haired boy of around 12 years old with untamed spiky locks, only kept out of his eyes by a blue cloth with a metal forehead protector with a leaf on it. His eyes were bright blue and filled with both passion and confusion, though it was mostly confusion at this point in time. He was short for his age, though not that short, standing at 4'9" with a lean frame. His face was rougher in appearance thanks to how his whisker marks made him appear more animalistic than he actually was.

He wore a bright orange vest with a higher collar that lacked sleeves, and under that he had on a dark blue T-shirt with short sleeves. His pants were orange, and came down to slightly under his knees. Around each wrist he had on white sweatband with red swirls on them, and on the back of his jacket he had the same swirl. He wore open toed blue sandles, and wrapped around his right leg was a kunai holster to hold his kunai... kind of obvious, but all the same important.

He was sitting in the middle of a dark cell for a reason that was only slightly his fault.

One week ago Naruto _might_ have stolen the Scroll of Seals a second time so that he could see what he was missing out on. He admitted that _might_ have been a bit... foolish on his part. Anyway, he had seen a cool technique in the school, something that he couldn't really understand. All he remembered was that it was something that he had to sign with his blood, and like the summoning jutsu he used it needed those same handseals. Instead of summoning a creature like the Toads he could summon... he had vanished in a puff of smoke and landed in the middle of a possible police station based on the uniforms.

The people of this world... they had not taken to him appearing out of nowhere very well.

Naruto was a rather laid back guy, and after a week of being stubborn and not talking to a single person that had visited him and tried to ask him where he came from... he had accepted the fact that he was not in his own world. He also tried to use the same technique that had sent him here, only for him to waste his chakra doing nothing. Naruto had been sitting patiently in the jail cell, slowly listening in on the conversations that he was constantly hearing from the police that happened to be talking nearby. It was part of the reason he had allowed himself to be caught without a fight, so that he could learn things without them knowing that he was gathering information.

Then again... now they avoided him like the plague.

They had attempted to take away his weapons, and he had _attempted_ to shove the police man's head through a wall. The difference... his attempt had been a rounding success, and every time a police tried to get close to him to take something from him they would end up in similar positions. Naruto leaned against the stone wall, before he swung his fist back and cracked the wall and placed a small crater in it with that minor application of strength. The room around him shook up a bit, and he smirked while chuckling to himself when the police started to freak out as he banged his fist against the wall some more.

They panicked while thinking something about how an earthquake was going on.

The humans of this world... were freaking pathetic when he compared them to the people of his world. Naruto had escaped his cell over 100 times and counting, and then managed to get back in his cell before anyone had even noticed that he was gone. It took a simple Shadow Clone of himself to replace him in his cell, while he went out and explored, or simply have his clone explore for him. Naruto laughed for a moment and stopped banging on the wall, before he walked away from the wall and reared his fist back. Naruto struck the wall with inhuman strength by the standards of this world, before the entire wall started to crack... and then the wall broken apart with ease.

That had drawn some attention to him.

They were all soon knocked out when clones of Naruto appeared behind them and chopped them in the neck. Naruto turned around as the clones popped a grin on his face as he started to walk out of the wall he had broken down.

"Okay, busting out of jail... now I have to find a place to live." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head. Since he honestly didn't know where to start looking for a way back home, and he didn't have the scroll to figure out what he had done wrong with the technique... maybe he had gotten one of the handsigns wrong, it didn't matter at this point. He figured that he may as well make the best of being in this world, maybe he would enter some sort of fighting tournament to make himself some quick cash. He wasn't sure what he was going to do at this point, but he did notice that it was dark.

Apparently he had escaped close to midnight.

Naruto jumped up to the top of the nearest house, before he looked around for anything that he could use as a base. An old abandoned looking building or something of that nature would be good with him. His eyes narrowed as he searched around for anything like that, he could see what might be a shopping district, a large school looking place in the distance, and old styled building that looked to be abandoned next to the school, a house district, a large white place with a cross on it farther away, trees... Naruto scratched his head when he went over that list again in his head.

The abandoned looking place seemed like a good idea to him.

Naruto jumped off of the building that he was on, before he landed on the next building. He jumped from building to building to building with practiced ease and actual grace. His target started to rapidly come into clearer view. He sped up the closer he got to the building, and raised an eyebrow at the unique appearance. It was a white three story building with a black roof, and vines crawling up the side of the building to the second story. The third story was just used to hold a large clock on the side of it. Naruto jumped from one building, before he landed on top of a tree and started to jump from tree to tree on his journey to go to the place that he hoped would make a good home for them moment.

Then he could figure out what to do with his life, or if he could find a way home.

Landing on the ground in front of the building, he could hear sirens in the distance. He laughed to himself, thinking that the police had either woken up, or other police had found the knocked out police and were now on the search for the orange boy... he didn't even so much as grace them with his name, considering there was no paperwork to show that he existed anyway.

"I claim this building in the name of Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto shouted as he kicked down the front door to the building with a grin stretching his face. He shivered for a moment when he walked in and saw how creepy the place was on the inside with the moonlight coming in through the windows. If Naruto had any skill in sensing energies, he would try and sense what was around him, but as it was he would have to search this whole place on foot if he wanted to make sure that he could use this place as his own base. Naruto drew a kunai out of his holster, before holding it in a reverse grip. He crossed his fingers in front of his face, and three puffs of smoke appeared around him... before revealing three copies of him.

"Boss, I think this is a bad-" The clone started, before it was popped by a slit throat.

"Less thinking, more searching the place." Naruto said to the two remaining clones, who saluted and rushed off before they could suffer the same fate as the unlucky clone that had opened his fat mouth. Naruto started to head upstairs, while the first clone went left, and the second one went right. Naruto raised an eyebrow when he could hear talking going on as he ascended the steps, and looking around the corner... he could see light coming out of the bottom of one of the doors. He grinned to himself for a moment, before he started to move towards the light.

He started to walk towards the door, before he stood in front of it. He reared back his fist, with the full intent of busting the door down.

He was not excepting the door to open just as he swung his fist, nor did he expect to punch somebody in the gut and send them flying. The person went flying across to the other side of the room, slammed through the window in a way that shattered the glass... and he was pretty sure they hit the ground a story below them. Naruto didn't get a good look at who he had punched though. Naruto winced in pain though, since he had hit whoever he had hit in a way that would surely cause them... a good deal of pain.

Naruto rushed across the room towards the window and leaned out of it.

Laying on his back on the grass below was a 16 year old blond boy, holding his gut. He was a very... pretty boy, and Naruto didn't mean that as a compliment. This guy was one of those prince types, with the super soft features that girls seemed to go for, and the bright blue eyes combined with the blond hair and light skin. He was the enemy of men, and we wore some kind of school uniform that was like black in color with a white undershirt. He was rolled over onto his side, and he was spitting out whatever he had for lunch onto the ground.

"Sorry about that! I was trying to break the door!" Naruto called down below him towards the guy, who raised his hand and flipped Naruto off.

Okay, so he didn't get off to the best start.

"Ehem."

Naruto jumped and hit his head on the ceiling from the height he jumped, before he landed on his ass. He quickly corrected himself and turned around to see that three people were looking at him with suspicious looks on their faces. Though one of them seemed amused by him, if nothing else.

"Holy boobs, the fuck do you eat!?" Naruto shouted out the very first thing that came to his mouth when he saw the girl that was amused by him. She was a rather tall, in comparison to him, girl that might be 17 years old. She had long black hair in a ponytail that seemed to swirl around her body instead of touching the floor, and it was held up by an awesome orange ribbon. She was very fair skinned, and had bright violet eyes. She was maybe 5'6" or about that in height, and her figure was to die for. She had a perfectly toned hourglass body with huge breasts, even bigger than Granny Tsunade's... most because her hips were a lot thinner than Tsunade's, combined with her large bust size.

She wore a white button up shirt with black lines going down it, and a black corset covered her stomach and ribs, and on top of her huge chest was a black bow. Over her shoulders she had on a black shoulder cape, and she had on a super short skirt that didn't even go that much farther down than her butt. If she bent over, her panties would be seen without a doubt in his mind. Most of her legs were seen, and from her knees down she wore black socks with brown shoes.

The second girl, who further proved his point about the breasts here were outragous, was a long red haired girl with her crimson locks going down passed her butt. She had the same toned hourglass figure, with that same body that girls would kill for. With great hips, a great ass, and huge breasts like the last girl... though they seemed visibly smaller than that girl's by maybe an inch or so. She had blue eyes that were tinted with green, and she seemed to be 5'8" in the height department.

Finally, and much to his relief, was a girl that appeared to be around his age... though that may just be because she was both short and petite in height and frame. She was actually like 3 inche shorter than he was, much to his relief, and had shoulder length white hair with a black cat-head hairpin on the left side. Her bangs were down to her small breasts though, finally a freaking NORMAL breast size instead of boobzilla 1 and boobzilla 2 he just saw, though she was a bit on the small side. She was fair skinned with yellow eyes, weird eye color but he had seen weirder, and she wore the same uniform as the other girls... but without the shoulder cape.

"My my, what a rude boy. I might just have to _teach_ you some manners." The black haired one said, while Naruto threw his kunai at her faster than the human eye could track. A thin cut appeared on her cheek, and Naruto blurred out of view and caught the kunai before it could hit the wall behind her. The only one that had been able to track his speed seemed to have been the golden eyed girl, and even then she couldn't actually physically react to it before he placed the knife at the black haired girl's throat.

"Nobody teached me manners, especially not creepy ladies!" Naruto gave out a shout, and the girl was both shocked and impressed... and then slightly more impressed at the fact he was pointing a blade at her throat without much hesitation.

"You attacked first." The white haired girl commented as she pointed at the window.

"... Accident, I was trying to break the door. Anyway, what are you people doing in this building so late at night?" Naruto questioned as he continued to hold the blade to the black haired girl's throat. She placed her hand up to her cheek and looked at the blood that had been drawn, before she gave a lick of her lips. Naruto jumped away from her in shock when she licked the blood and moaned a little.

"I am Rias Gremory, now please explain what YOU are doing here. Not only that, but who are you?" Rias asked with narrowed eyes, while Naruto slammed his foot on the ground and took a pose.

"I am he who... he who... damnit I got nothing." Naruto grumbled when he attempted to do the entrance that the Pervy Sage had used against him, but failed in coming up with anything good. "Okay, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Sorry about the pretty boy, I really wasn't trying to hit him." Naruto said as he pointed at the window.

"Regardless, please explain what you were trying to accomplish, and what faction you are from." Rias told him, while the black haired and white haired girls seemed to tense up when Naruto looked like he was going to fight against them for a second.

"I don't understand a word you are saying and factions and dumb stuff like that. I just need a place to stay." Naruto said as he jumped towards where there was a couch, and landed on it with a satisfied expression on his face.

"What about your parents?" The black haired girl asked.

"Don't have any, never had any. I don't even know where I am, you know, all that stuff. If you don't believe me, look it up." Naruto said with a wave of his hand. Suddenly the girl seemed to tense up, but for a different reason.

If anything, Naruto's current attitude seemed to make sense to them.

He was an orphan who never knew the love of a parent, so his crass and harsh personality might have been formed from the lack of love he had in his life. His actions up till now suddenly seemed more like a lonely kid's cry for attention than a rude boy trying to take over. Of course, they didn't know that being a loud mouthed person was just part of who Naruto was, but it did help them feel sympathy for him. Their anger gone, since he also seemed genuinely sorry for punching their friend in the stomach and knocking him out of the window.

"Yuuto, you okay?" The white haired girl asked as she leaned out of the window, her white panties with pink pokadots showing to Naruto. He blushed slightly and covered his eyes, while peeking through openings in his fingers. He had a grin on his face though, before he felt a hand touch his hair.

"If you don't have a Mom or Dad... who do you live with?" Rias asked with a softer tone than before, something that Naruto kind of noticed.

"Always lived alone, it's no big deal though. I guess I can find somewhere else to crash." Naruto said as he shrugged her hand off and went over towards the window and prepared to jump out of it.

"Would you like a family?" Rias asked him while his back was turned to him.

"What?" Naruto said as his neck snapped towards them.

She had NO idea how what she asked was going to affect him.

"Do you want a family? You have this aura about you, one that makes me want to put my faith in you. If you want, you can join my family." Rias offered with a truly kind smile on her face. The black haired girl showed zero surprise at the offer, while the white haired girl looked at Naruto with a small amount of distrust.

Naruto had an amazingly warm, fuzzy, and all around bright aura... but his smell was like a dog or fox in nature... he seemed to be some kind of canine or something. His larger than normal canines seemed to prove her own personal theory, and the whisker marks didn't help his case in the slightest.

"You're super weird." Naruto told Rias with a tilted head, while the black haired girl actually snorted into her hand as she covered up a laugh. Rias coughed into her hand out of shock, almost choking on the air that she had taken in. Of all the things that she was expecting him to say, the first thing she had been expecting was for him to run into her arms and cry while saying yes over and over... then again maybe she was reading to much manga, or the person in front of her had zero social skills.

Which she guessed came with not having parents to teach them to him.

It was actually kind of cute the blunt way he said things.

"Am I?" Rias asked with a smile on her face, having regained her composure.

"You are weird, have this weird aura about your, your boobs are too big to be human, and you are offering a stranger the chance to join your family... you are super weird." Naruto said with crossed arms, and Rias scratched her cheeks for a second. The white haired girl seemed to puff her tiny chest out in pride that at least somebody else thought it was strange having boobs that big.

"But...?" Rias trailed off.

"But nothing, you are just... weird... but I guess I don't hate weird people like you... and I don't have anywhere else to go... for now. I guess I can join your family... you know..." Naruto said while scratching his cheek awkwardly, a blush across his face. He was touched by the offer, but he felt that there was something else to it.

"Very well then, I'm Rias Gremory. This is my Queen Akeno Himejina, and this is my Rook Koneko Toujou... the boy that you knocked out the window was Yuuto Kiba... they are all apart of my peerage... a family of devils." Rias said as she moved her arm out in an overexagrated manner. Black bat wings came out of the lower backs of everyone but Naruto in the room, and both Akeno and Koneko seemed to be waiting for Naruto to show some kind of reaction. His face was just blank though.

"Ah... devil? Is that like a demon?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"... You don't know what a devil is? Were you raised in a forest, or under a rock?" Akeno asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I WAS raised in a forest place." Naruto told Akeno with a twitching eye, and she seemed to regret her words when she realized that she might have hit a nerve with them. It was a few moments of silence later when Yuuto Kiba, the blond boy Naruto made throw up, wobbled back into the room with a pale face.

"Heard everything... you have a really strong punch Naruto." Yuuto said with a thumbs up, and affectionate tone to his voice naturally. It was so forced though when Naruto thought about it... he wasn't good at making first impressions.

"Please lay down on the couch..." Rias said to Naruto, who was put on alert.

"Wait what? What are you going to do to me?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes, and Rias just waved a hand at him.

"Just a little process to let you really become part of the family, turning you into a devil like us. That way you can really join the family." Rias said, though she seemed to be leaving out some stuff of greater importance.

...

"I won't lose my freedom or something dark like that, or become a slave will I? I will punch you in the face if you lie to me." Naruto told Rias, who blinked.

"Technically you _would_ be considered by Devil Law as a servant, but do these guys look like servants to you?" Rias asked as she gestured towards her extended family. Naruto looked at the happy, smiling... neutral faces of the people around him for a few moments. He couldn't see any form of false emotion in their eyes.

"No... I guess they don't... but if you treat me like a servant expect to wake up with green hair." Naruto gave Rias a surprisingly refreshing threat. She was so used to getting nothing but compliments and respect, that somebody treating her like a normal person for once, that wasn't Akeno, was a nice change of pace. Rias started to set down some strange and small white objects on the table next to the couch, and Naruto laied down on it. Naruto saw 8 of the same figure, a castle looking one, a pointy one, a horse looking piece... and that was it.

Naruto unzipped his orange vest so that only his blue shirt was showing. Rias started by placing the knight on top of his chest, only to frown at some unseen signal. She tried again with the bishop, before she frowned deeper. She placed the rook on his chest, before she smiled when she saw that it looked like it was might work. Just to make sure though, she placed one of the pawns... then two... then three... and then she skipped up to five... she frowned and raised an eyebrow and went up to seven pawns... and still nothing. She placed the last pawn on top of his chest, and was surprised when she seemed to get the reaction.

'All of the Pawns... he is worth... ALL of the pawns. Rias, are you sure that he is worth-' Akeno started to think, before Rias looked between the Pawns and the Rook.

"Strange... 1 Rook, or 8 Pawns... but a Rook is worth 5 Pawns... so why won't 5 Pawns work on you?" Rias muttered to herself as she thought between the Rook and the Pawn. It was strange that somebody worth 5 Pawns would need 8 Pawns... but at the same time she had SEEN that superhuman speed and she could see that he had superhuman strength as well. He had punched a person across a room, through a window, and out of a building hard enough to make a Devil throw up... with the Pawns it felt like his potential was being wasted.

At the same time, something in him obviously made this boy worth 8 Pawns... yet the Rook would still work on him.

Would she use the Rook... or her Pawns?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **All complaints will be ignored, even if I do make Rias part of the pairing... think about what you say. I nearly NEVER make a pairing with her, so for ME it would be more rare if I DID use her. I make no promises about if I will or won't, but bitching and moaning will be ignored.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Naruto Age 12 Fighting Capabilities**_

 _ **No Enhancements**_  
 _ **Physical Strength: Superhuman**_  
 _ **He has shown the strength to claw through the ground in seconds with ease, and destroy stone with just punches. His lifting power at age 12 with no enhancements was enough for him to lift fully grown adults with ease, and at most 30 to 60 times his own weight.**_  
 _ **When Naruto creates chains of clones, that is his own weight (88 pounds) times the number of clones he creates.**_  
 _ **At minimum his base lifting power is 2640 pounds, and at most it is 5280 pounds.**_

 _ **Physical Speed: Superhuman**_  
 _ **Naruto's speed has shown him more than capable at moving at above 126 miles per hour while carrying an adult on his back. This is over twice the speed of the fastest land mammal, the Cheeta, which runs at 112 to 120 miles per hour.**_

 _ **Without any physical enhancements, Naruto is stronger and faster than Batman and Captain America combined.**_

 _ **Small Amount of Kyuubi Chakra**_  
 _ **Physical Strength: Extreme Superhuman**_  
 _ **A single clone, which has all of Naruto's strength, was shown to be able to lift and throw around over 300 to 400 clones of Naruto in a tornado-like fashion against Sasuke. He could destroy Haku's Ice Mirrors, which were stronger than steel, with a single punch.**_  
 _ **At minimum his strength with a small amount of Kyuubi chakra is 26400 pounds and at most his lifting power is 35200 pounds.**_

 _ **Physical Speed: Extreme Superhuman**_  
 _ **Haku was fast enough to block Rock Lee, as a slightly weakened Zombie without the mirrors, and blitz Sasuke with his Sharingan. Naruto was able to utterly outmatch Haku in speed, and even blitz Sasuke when he had a more matured Sharingan until it completely matured. He was a blur to even Sasuke, unable to do anything against Naruto until his Sharingan fully matured. There isn't a real way to calculate this, but it can be estimated that he is between 600 and 800 miles per hour.**_

 _ **With only enough chakra from Kurama to make his eyes red and whiskers thicken, his physical abilities alone make him stronger than MOST of the DxD-verse.**_

 _ **One-Tailed Form more than triples each of these powers, and gives Naruto a cloak around him that he can manipulate to his desire. The cloak is corrosive in nature, and just by being near it people feel like hundreds of bees are stringing them. This is the highest number of Tails that 12 year old Naruto has shown being able to use or control, but even during his first time using it he lasts longer than the few seconds Issei can use Balance Breaker before losing it.**_

 _ **Extra Features -**_

 _ **Extremely Strong Life Force: Naruto can survive having a large hole be put through his chest and still be able to move around long enough for him to heal from it.**_

 _ **Healing: Naruto, with Kurama's chakra at this point, can heal from having a large hole go through his chest in seconds. This is also only a basic amount of Kurama's chakra at this point.**_

 _ **Killing Intent: While he doesn't normally do it, he can frighten even hardened veterans with only his Killing Intent. He did so against Mizuki, enough to make an insane, grown Chunin afraid of him. With Kurama's chakra his Killing Intent was so powerful it could affect the area around him, blowing back people's hair and clothes as well as creating waves in a lake.**_

 _ **Chakra: Naruto with his own chakra has enough to create over 1000 clones with ease, even when exhausted. He can also use many chakra taxing techniques without any visible exhaustion, as well as use them one after another.**_

 _ **Sexy Jutsu/Transformation: Naruto can physically take on other forms with ease, ranging from sexy women, to rocks on the ground, to even weapons that he can use (Fuma Shuriken and Demon Windmill Shuriken being examples).**_

 _ **Shadow Clone Jutsu: Creates clones of Naruto with all of his abilities and physical powers. Portable army that he can summon at his whim. They can also be used to increase his growth potential and ability to learn through experience sharing.**_

 _ **Rasengan: After it is created, it is a self-sustaining justu which means once you create it, you don't have to keep powering it. This technique can be used to grind whatever is hits into chunks, burn objects using frictions, or launch things with enough force to create large craters. Mastering the Rasengan gives a Mastery over Shape Manipulation, even if the person doesn't know what that is. The more chakra in a Rasengan, the more powerful it is... it is an attack with unlimited potential.**_

 _ **Durability: Naruto can TAKE a shit ton of damage and keep on coming back for more and more, it takes pretty much instint kills like breaking his neck to incapacitate him. Not kill him, that is just to stun him for a good amount of time. He can take blows that would DESTROY normal humans, and shrug them off.**_

 _ **Pain Tolerance: Naruto can take a lot of pain, like getting stabbed, burned, electricuted, beating around, stabbed some more, getting his tendons cut, getting slammed by super strength, without any of that stopping him from continuing fighting.**_

 _ **Ninja: He doesn't act like it, but he CAN hide from experienced ninjas and conceal his presence if he wants to. He does it in the FIRST chapter by using a cloak to hide himself against a fence. Him wearing orange has nothing on his actual ninja skills.**_

 _ **Intelegence: In Battle Naruto is actually SHOWN to be calm and collected, in battle not out of battle, but he does get angry if he can't defeat somebody. He is a quick thinker, thinking up strategies in the blink of an eye or new ways to use techniques to catch people off guard. He notices things in battle others don't, figuring out enemy weaknesses quickly so that he can then take advantage of them.**_

 _ **Height (at 12 years old in Canon): 4 feet 9 inches tall**_  
 _ **Weight (at 12 years old in Canon): 88 pounds**_

 _ **Despite being under 5 feet tall, and under 100 pounds in weight, Naruto is still one of the most badass fighters. People underestimate him ALL the time for stupid reasons, simply because he is loud and wears orange. Naruto doesn't SEEM like much because the people he is always fighting also have way above superhuman abilities.**_

 _ **Remember, these are Naruto's stats at 12 years old. Anything stats he has after 12 aren't being counted as part of his stats for this.**_

 _ **Note: Devils physical powers are NOT decided by how much demonic power they have. Just because a Devil HAS a lot of demonic power doesn't mean they have a lot of physical power to match. Demonic power is PURELY spiritual in nature, it is Touki that allows for physical enhancements. Yes, Devils do have better physical bodies than the**_ **average** _ **human, and they can train passed their limits easier than normal humans, but Naruto ISN'T a normal human.**_

 _ **Issei was a normal human without any super powers, he hadn't even activated his Boosted Gear yet. The story is told based on Issei's point of view, how HE views inhuman beings. He was human, so he has a human way of looking at things.**_

 _ **The REAL first chapter will be up rather soon, but this way everyone can suggest things before I start on the story. If there are things you might like to see, you can let me know while the story is still a blank slate. Who knows, some of you might have something that interests me enough to try it.**_

 _ **Also, complaints about Naruto joining Rias' peerage will be IGNORED! MOST of my DxD stories DON'T have him join her peerage. Only TWO of them have him in her peerage, so for ME it is more of a challenge for me to place him in her peerage.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

 _The Phenex Family: Named as such because of the resemblence their powers take to the legendary firebird the Phoenix, though the Phenex family shares no real relation to the Phoenix and are infact, Devils._  
 _They are well known for their power of Immortality, having superior regeneration abilities that can kill a normal devil. Lost limbs and even parts of their heads. Their regeneration is limited by their level of Demonic Energy. If they take too much damage, or their energy is drained or depleted by directly attacking their souls using holy objects, their regeneration stops working. At the same time, powerful enough attacks can leave lasting damage and even kill them._  
 _They have the ability to control both Fire and Wind, though wind is controlled to a lesser extend than Fire._  
 _Phoenix Tears - In order to create Phoenix Tears a Pure-Blooded Devil from the Phenex Clan is required, and they must stand inside a magic-circle which went through a special ritual. They also use a cup that went through a special ritual, and they drop one of their own tears inside of the cup filled with water. These tears MUST be produced when the Phenex has a clear mind, otherwise they are considered that person's own tears, and not Phoenix Tears._  
 _Note: Only TWO vials of Phoenix Tears may be allowed per Rating Game._

"This is SO boring." Naruto grumbled to himself as he read a book that had been left behind for him. Though Rias wasn't paying much attention to the book that she had left for him. Of course, she had to get his fake papers finished before he could do anything. Since he looked English or German in appearance, his papers were a bit harder to fake given that he had a Japanese name. He didn't know what this German or English thing was, and frankly he didn't care all that much either.

Apparently she wanted him to get caught up with Devil Culture, while she not only smoothed things over with his papers, but also had the memories of the police erased. It wouldn't do her any good to have her newest family member have a criminal record before he even had papers to prove that he existed, and got himself an education... that he did not even want in the first place. When they learned that he was 12 years old, but still had enough power to quickly had them all their collective asses... Rias had quickly labelled him the 'Secret Weapon/Tank' of the group.

Apparently, his real life battle experience combined with the fact he had been bred and trained for battle since he was 5 years old made him the most trained person in the peerage... when it came to hand to hand. While his Taijutsu was average compared to experts back home, apparently these people considered having basic blocking and attacking ability as the same thing as having expert experience. Then again, he was faster and stronger than them... by a lot, so despite being the newest member of Rias' peerage, he was without a doubt the Tank of the group.

Whatever the hell a Tank was.

Sure, he knew how to fight, and he was great at fighting, but he had no clue why being good at it had anything to do with anything.

Though, a race of burning chickens that refused to stay dead reminded him a lot about Sasuke. That crazy bastard had the hair of a chicken, and he spewed a lot of fire from his mouth during a fight. If these Phenex people had a superiority complex, and felt that they were better than others around them or 'more Special than you' as Sasuke so kindly liked to phrase it... bastard... then Naruto wanted to fight a Phenex and kick their ass. He wondered how a Phenex would handle fighting against 1000 people at the same time.

He did wonder why Rias had this book in the first place.

He also wondered why there was a shower in the clubroom, and he wondered why Devils were attending school... wait, he knew the reason for that one. School was Hell, so of course you would find devils there.

"So how are you enjoying-" Akeno started as she appeared behind him, before Naruto's reflex kicked in and he jumped into the air. He was surprised when Akeno caught him by the ribs and held him in the air. Naruto kicked at her for picking him up like that, but his leg wasn't long enough to hit her in the face. Instead it would seem that Akeno enjoyed the feeling of when his foot skimmed across her breast. Naruto formed a Shadow Clone underneath him, and pushed off of the clone hard enough to pop it and cause the smoke to cloud Akeno's vision.

Second later Akeno found herself holding the couch instead of Naruto. She sat down the couch while blinking a bit, and Naruto looked at her from the other side of the room.

"Stay away from me creepy lady." Naruto said with his back to the wall.

"Now now, and here I was hoping we could bond. I even skipped class to come here." Akeno teased him honestly, while Naruto moved away from her. Akeno slowly undid the tie around her neck with a wink at him. Naruto's eyes widened, before they narrowed.

"You do know I'm 12 and your like 17 right?" Naruto asked her with a raised eyebrow. Of course, if what he read was true then devils lived for hundreds or thousands of years. A five year gap in time wasn't that large when you considered it, but it creeped him out. Akeno laughed into her hand for a moment as she pulled her tie off from around her neck. She removed her shoulder cape with a taunting look on her face, while Naruto shivered for a moment. Her breasts bounced with every move she made, and though he knew he was being teased that didn't stop his hormones from working in overdrive.

Akeno surely enjoyed the red face she was getting from him.

"Oh, and here I thought you would love a little skinship." Akeno teased as she finished undoing all of the buttons on her corset and her white shirt. She removed both of them, and her breasts bounced freely out of her shirt. Only now they were barely being restrained by a lacy black bra with hardened tips poking out in the middle of each breast. Naruto started to have his eyes dull when he realized that she was getting off on teasing him. Naruto looked at the dropped book on the ground, leaned down and picked it up, before he reared his arm back.

"Hey Akeno..." Naruto said, getting her attention just as she got her skirt off to show skimpy black lace panties where the ONLY part that wasn't completely see through was her crotch. Akeno blinked at his tone, and looked up JUST in the nick of time so that the book he just finished throwing at her smacked her right dab in the middle of her right breast. Naruto's thrown book bounced off her breast and smacked her right in the chin, knocking her off her feet for a second before she landed back down.

"Oh, I don't normally go the M route, but if you want to be the S I do have an M side to me." Akeno teased him, and Naruto palmed his face.

"Okay, what do you want... no girl I have ever met acts like you." Naruto told her with a frown as he crossed his arms. Akeno reached behind her, and there was a snap before her bra loosened up nearly all the way. Akeno started to walk towards him with a lick of her lips, as her bra fell to the ground and her breasts bounced again with each step. Her bright pink nipples attracting his attention, and with a single finger she stretched the side of her last remaining piece of clothing, before letting it go with a snap.

"Oh, you will find that I am very... affectionate." Akeno said as his eyes traced her jiggle of her soft, inviting looking breasts. Akeno took his eyes following her breasts in, before she reached out and surprised him by unzipping his vest. Naruto jumped back and hit the wall, smacking his head against the wall, cracking it. "Ufufufufu, somebody shy around women? Here I just wanted to take a shower with you before Buchou gets back and hogs you _all_ to herself... she so likes spoiling new members." Akeno said as she licked her finger.

She wasn't even trying to cover her breasts, and she didn't seem the least bit bothered by the fact that her boobs were pressed right into his face.

She was even rubbing the back of his head to push his face deeper into her marshmellow-like breasts when it came to softness.

'Bigger and softer than Granny's boobs.' Naruto thought for a second, while Akeno grabbed his shirt and moved it over his head.

It was Akeno's turn to blink.

12 years olds were NOT suppose to have such perfect muscle tone, with muscle definition to the point that it looked that if you slammed a rock against his body the rock would break. Akeno actually had to touch his stomach with her finger, and there was not that much give to it. To see a 12 year old with such a battle hardened, strong, and lean body was something that she had never before seen in her entire life. Muscles were NOT suppose to come in like this at age 12, not without affecting the growth of the person that had the muscles. Akeno blinked when she realized his amazing muscle tone and harsh training might be the reason he was so short.

That, or he was a late bloomer... he looked like one day he would grow up nice and tall.

Either way, the kind of intense training he must have placed his body through to get sculpted, he may lack actual abs but that was enough of his age, the muscle definition showed such intense training that Akeno was sure that Rias' training would be a breeze for this boy to complete.

Unknown to Akeno, Naruto's teacher Jiraiya had actually told the boy the same thing when he was releasing the seal that had been placed over the Eight Trigrams Seal on his stomach. he had actually been rather impressed with the condition that Naruto's body was in.

'Somebody is going to grow up handsome.' Akeno commented, before she got the wind knocked out of her.

"I can't breath woman!" Naruto said with his fist in Akeno's gut, and her pushed back more than a little by the soft blow to the stomach. It still felt like she had been hit in the gut with a brick.

"Most boys don't hit girls." Akeno commented as she rubbed her going to be bruised stomach.

"Most girls don't get NAKED in front of boys like this, and then CHOKE them to death with their boobs! I like boobs yeah, but not enough to DIE over them!" Naruto shouted at Akeno with an accusing finger. Akeno blinked at a person actually placing more value in his life than his desires. Either Naruto was a selfless person by nature to the point he didn't really understand his own desires, or he was so innocent that he just didn't get it.

"Ah, you do like my boobs. I'm so happy." Akeno said, chosing which words she was going to take to heard.

"So you don't care if I do this?" Naruto asked as he shoved his face into her boobs, right in between them while grabbing the front of her large breasts with both of his hands. He looked up at her with narrowed eyes, while she just placed her hand on her cheek pleasantly and let loose a little giggle.

"I don't mind in the slightest AH~!" Akeno let loose a loud noise of satisfaction with Naruto pressed his finger against her nipple. Naruto grabbed her breasts and pushed them tighter against his face.

At this point, it was a game of chicken.

Would Akeno say no... or would he give up?

Akeno was surprised when she went tumbling backwards with Naruto laying on top of her, but Naruto grabbed her by the bisceps and held her down as he pushed himself up.

"Okay, how can you be SO alright with this... my friend Sakura would have broken every bone in my body by this point... why are you so alright with this kind of stuff?" Naruto asked with a frustrated look that... honestly surprised Akeno.

"You... aren't used to affection... are you?" Akeno asked with an honest tone to her voice. Sure, she had just been teasing him, but she truly did want to get to know him better. She just did that by teasing, and she was comfy enough with her body to use that to tease people. She was a Devil, and wasn't the least bit shy over what she had, and was ready to flaunt it.

"Well... Iruka-sensei sometimes treated me to ramen... and... and Hinata called me a proud failure... and Pervy Sage taught me a cool technique... sometimes the Ichiraku's give me ramen half-price... and Granny Tsunade kissed my forehead." Naruto said a little awkwardly, literally counting all the times somebody he knew had honestly done something for him out of the kindess of their hearts. When he said it out loud, he actually felt... embarassed about how few times he had been treated with affection. Akeno's eyes softened when she felt his grip on her loosen.

He was honestly confused about how she was acting like this.

He realy didn't know what it was like to be truly affectionate, to recieve it that is... just LOOKING at him you could tell this was a very affectionate boy. He radiated kindness from his every pour, and most of the time he seemed to be smiling.

She had skipped class so that she could tease him, and maybe help him gain access to his magic... when somebody becomes a devil they gain access to Demonic Energy... which had been seemingly added with his already existing Chakra. He had extremely large reserves of power, larger than anything she had ever sensed before. His raw, untapped, primal energies inside of his body honestly excited her. So she had wanted to take some time, grow a little closer to him, and maybe become good friends with him. She didn't realize that he really wasn't used to this extremely open relationship where even nudity was nothing of importance.

His raw power had attracted her to him just after meeting him, so she wanted to press his buttons.

"Who raised you?" Akeno asked, and Naruto frowned.

"I told Rias, I raised myself... I don't ever remember having a caretaker... as far as I can remember I lived alone in my apartment... and now I don't even have that." Naruto said with a frown on his face, while Akeno sat up... with her breasts bouncing so that they touched Naruto's face, before settling against his chest. Akeno placed her hand on the ground behind her, before she pulled Naruto's head into the nape of her neck with a smile on her face.

"I would love to shower you with affection then... how about it Stud? Wanna Akeno-chan to shower you with affection?" Akeno asked in third person. Naruto blushed for a moment.

'This is much different than how Sakura can hugs...' Naruto thought to himself. Sakura was a lot... harder in the body than Akeno. A bit more bony and thin, and Sakura's hug had been kind of... wet. She had been crying and asking him to do something for her... Akeno was more matured than Sakura, but her hug seemed to be more... affectionate? It felt more intimate than the few other hugs he had gotten.

...

Stud?

"What's a stud?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh nothing, so how about it... want to learn some magic?" Akeno asked as she let go of Naruto with a smile on her face. While she wanted to tease him some more... who was she kidding, she was going to tease him while teaching him.

"Magic? Okay, that sounds awesome. How do I do it?" Naruto asked with an excited tone to his voice. He loved learning new techniques, and if Akeno had started with that then he might not have minded the nudity as much. Akeno actually giggled as she stood up, knocking him off of her. She went over towards the shower with a twinkle in her eye, while Naruto looked at her. She bent over and showed off her shapely ass to him, before she SLOWLY started to pull down her panties. She made a show of letting them slide over her ass, down her sexy thighs, and then letting them pool around her feet.

"First, you need a shower... OH! I can teach you IN the shower... or am I not attractive enough to shower with?" Akeno asked as she turned around just enough to tease him with side-boob on her naked body. Even her back looked soft and without skin flaws, and as she undid her hair so that it could fall down her back and hide her ass, she smiled at him in a way that had him blushing.

"o-or... OR! You could teach him out here, with our clothes on... you know, so I can concentrate on learning how to use magic?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, and Akeno nodded.

"We COULD do that... but isn't that so boring? Why can't we _deepen_ our _bond_ by having some naked bonding?" Akeno asked, and Naruto looked around the room.

"Is this a prank, because if it is and somebody is going to jump out and call me a pervert-" Naruto started, before Akeno waved her hand.

"Don't worry, I'll admit it was my idea, and you resisted against it so well before finally caving into carnal desire." Akeno told him, even though he had no idea what the word carnal meant. Naruto looked around with a blush on his face, while Akeno went into the shower and the sound of rushing water was heard. Naruto looked at the closed curtains with narrowed eyes.

"Ah~! So cold!"

'Yeah, I'll need a cold shower for this.' Naruto said as he stepped out of his pants and looked to see a towel. He wrapped the suspiciously placed towel around his waist, before he took his boxers off from under the towel. Naruto walked towards the shower, before he quickly set the towel down and went into the shower. He wasn't surprised to see Akeno sitting down with the water flowing over him, but he was surprised that the water was actually pretty warm. Naruto quickly sat down when she licked her lips slowly, that same teasing giggle coming out of her mouth.

'Not an ounce of unneeded fat on his body... there are fully grown adults who don't have bodies like that. Hmmm, maybe I should stake my claim on him... ooooh, I bet Rias will be so annoyed with me.' Akeno thought with an internal smile matching her external one.

"Okay... so how do I use this... Demonic Energy?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Simple, Demonic Energy is summoned by desire. Just focus on wanting to summon forth your energy, and bring it to one point in between your hands." Akeno said as she raised her hand up. She flicked her finger, before all of the water on the bottom of the shower froze. She then flicked her hand again, and all of the ice turned back into water. Naruto blinked, before he looked at the water with wide eyes at that. Naruto brought his hands up together, and focusing his energy, Akeno's eyes widened very quickly.

Summoning forth Demonic Energy if you had it... was the easy part. The size of your first orb of magic showed the potential that you had for the future, it was learning to change the nature of the magic and apply your imagination to it that was the problem.

Most new devils could summon magic that was _maybe_ the size of a baseball. That was what the normal human turned devil could summon before becoming tired.

Naruto was not a normal human... he was a natural superhuman by nature with extremely powerful life force that even she could sense naturally. Akeno had to summon a red magical circle in front of herself when waves of waves of demonic power seemed to rush out of the space in between Naruto's hands. Akeno's magical circle was actually breaking apart, while Naruto was covered from head to toe in potent... strong... primal power colored green. The normal color for new devils to have when summoning forth Demonic energy for the first time.

Akeno's defensive circle was broken, and she was pushed back against the wall, her back cracking the tile as she was pushed further and further into the wall by the second. Her limbs were splayed out, and she had to close one of her eyes so that she could look at the brightly glowing Naruto. Tons and tons of green energy were rushing from Naruto's hand and pushed itself into a dense sphere in the middle of his hands. The sphere seemed to be rapidly rotating, constantly spiralling like a drill in a way. Most people's natural shape was a circle, but Naruto's natural magical shape seemed to be a swirl. His energy swirled like a whirlpool.

Suddenly his name made sense, like a Maelstrom or a Whirlpool his energy seemed to now be drawing her into the middle of it, but was crushing her at the same time.

Akeno felt her skin crawling from the raw power that his first attempt at magic seemed to draw out of him.

She should have asked him to bring out a small amount, but she didn't think that his... chakra reserves would account to him having such massive amounts of demonic energy after he was transformed.

"That... that is a great first attempt." Akeno said when the pressure pushing against her stopped, and the swirl in front of her vanished when Naruto let it disperse.

His power... she was glad water was rushing over her to hide that she had gotten wet from the display of power... what, she held a deep seated attraction towards power. Well, not to say she was attracted to JUST power, but she also had to like the person with the power. She would hazard a guess that Naruto had more latent power than herself and Rias combined, despite being a newly reincarnated devil. The warm water helped to rid her of her goosebumbs, while a pleasant smile overcame her when she saw that Naruto's hands seemed to have been severely burned.

Her hands glowed green as she activated a minor healing magic, but her eyes widened when before she could do anything the burns steamed and vanished, leaving healthy skin behind.

'He has an inhuman healing factor!' Akeno thought, before she liked her lips at the thought of how much punishment he could take. It made sense now, how his body was so toned... his healing factor. Whenever he trained his ripped the muscles in his body, and when they healed quickly they got stronger like muscles did when they finished healing. His inhuman healing factor combined with the fact that he trained a lot, if she guessed right, meant that his muscles were extremely tough because of the fact he overdid his training, and thus had to heal his muscles a lot.

If anything, he was MUCH more durable than any normal or abnormal human, because his muscles were like a powerful armor for him that remained hidden under his skin.

Durable with a high regeneration factor, speed and power... with extremely high magical potential with these chakra reserves that surpassed anything she had sensed before.

Akeno licked her finger and gave a sultry look at Naruto while he was looking at his hands.

"That was awesome... but what about cool magic? How do I use stuff like that?" Naruto asked, knocking Akeno out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh~! Imagination is the key to magic, to use Devil Magic you just have to will your Demonic Energy to form the spell you want... the only real limits are your imagination, your reserves, and your willpower." Akeno told Naruto truthfully. Now she was going to HAVE to ask Rias if she could become Naruto's personal magic teacher, to help him learn to focus his immense demonic power into magic.

"Okay... but what should I imagine?" Naruto asked more himself, before he blinked when his first original technique came to his mind.

The Sexy Jutsu, which let him turn into a hot naked woman... a great technique for defeating men through distraction. He already had a technique for defeating me... but he lacked a technique that would defeat women.

A technique that would defeat women... Sexy Jutsu... hot naked women... distraction... defeat hot women... sexy naked hot women technique magic distraction... distract hot women... distract hot naked women magic technique?

A technique to distract women by stripping them of their clothes! If men were weak to naked women, then maybe women were weak to BEING naked!

"Oh, you look like you thought of something... care to fill me in?" Akeno asked, and as the only woman who he believed would be okay with this technique, Naruto grinned.

"Well, I was thinking... most women aren't like you. They wouldn't be so open with being naked... and men have trouble fighting naked girls... so maybe girls have trouble fighting while naked!" Naruto told Akeno, who had a slightly confused expression of her face at the strange way he worded that.

Akeno didn't mention that Rias was able to fight while barely clothed, but who was she to rain of his parade like that.

"I see, so you plan on making a technique... to make girls naked?" Akeno asked, and Naruto gave her a thumbs up.

"You gave me the idea! If I can turn into a naked girl, then why not make a girl that I am fighting a naked girl!? It is genius! How many people are fine with being naked!" Naruto shouted as he jumped up with a grin on his face.

The more he thought about it, the more the idea seemed to be forming in his hand.

"Oh, and how do you plan on activating this technique?" Akeno asked with genuine curiousity. She would have thought that Naruto was being a pervert, but Little Naruto was currently soft so this idea of Naruto's wasn't because he was sexually aroused by the idea. His member told her that he was seriously thinking of this is a technique that had real potential, and not just for stripping people.

"Well... long range of course... oh! I should shoot a beam that burns away clothes! It would be so awesome that I could shoot it out of my-" Naruto started, before Akeno laughed into her hand.

"Penis?" Akeno asked, and Naruto paused for a second.

"... No... Maybe... the Clothes Destruction Wave... with my hands like this." Naruto said as he placed his hands together and started to gather green energy. Akeno raised an eyebrow when she noticed the shape of the demonic energy change. Her eyes widened when she realized something.

Willpower, Imagination, and Reserves.

If you had those things, then even somebody with zero talent in magic could create new spells with ease. Somebody with massive amounts of willpower, imagination, and the reserves to fufill their desires, would be a natural at coming up with new spells.

"Hey Akeno, are you in here?" Rias' voice called out, and Akeno's eyes widened in joy as she saw Naruto blink. A slow grin came over Naruto's face, before he jumped out of the shower. Rias was shocked for a moment when a naked Naruto burst out of the shower with a green ball of demonic energy in his hands. By instinct she formed a red magic circle in front of her to defend herself when he pointed to ball at her. She didn't have the time to figure out what she had done wrong.

"Clothes Destruction Wave!" Naruto called out as he pointed his hands at Rias, and her eyes widened when a large beam of power burst out of Naruto's palms and shot towards her.

...

Clothes Destruction Wave?

"Clothes Destruction What?" Rias asked, before her eyes widened when the Clothes Destruction Wave ignored her defensive magic circle completely. It was like it fazed right through her magic, before she closed her eyes... and she opened them when she noticed that everything seemed so much... lighter on her entire body. Her eyesbrows raised when she looked down and saw that she was wearing her red see through panties, where only the crotch had flowery patterns covering her from being see. Her bra was heavily damaged, nearly ready to fall off at any moment, and her panties were hanging by threads.

"Oh wow, it worked... but she isn't completely naked... B+ though for your first try." Akeno said when she stepped out of the shower. Naruto grinned to himself and jumped up into the air.

"It works!" Naruto called out with a grin on his face.

"You already started to teach him magic?" Rias asked with a raised eyebrow, and Akeno nodded with her eyes serious.

"He is a natural Wizard type and Power Type, a Bishop would have really fit him. His willpower and imagination are amazing... that was his first attempt." Akeno said with a giggle, while Rias looked at the state of her clothes.

"I didn't know he was a pervert." Rias said with a raised eyebrow, while Naruto blushed and rushed into the shower when he realized he was naked in front of Rias. He was a simple blur of movement, while Akeno giggled.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, Little Naruto wasn't hard so there isn't anything to be embarassed about. Anyway, Buchou, isn't Riser's peerage _all female_?" Akeno asked with a signifigant look on her face.

Rias caught on immediently.

'This technique will strip a girl of not only her clothes, but her ability to battle properly if she can't overcome her shame! It may seem perverted, but it is a long distance attack... but it wastes a lot of energy at the same time.' Rias thought, before she noticed that Akeno seemed to be a little beat up.

"Oh... Naruto has a LOT of magical potential... I was standing too close to him when he activated his demonic energy for the first time." Akeno admitted to Rias when she noticed the stare.

"That much huh... he seems like a handful though... I knew he was strong but... will it be enough?" Rias questioned to herself, while Akeno looked at the shower.

"He has an aura about him that makes you want to place all your faith in him, to believe in him. We are lucky you got him instead of Sona... if she got him... she might push him over the edge with her style of... discipline." Akeno admitted to Rias, who seemed to not be bothered by either he nude state of Akeno's nude state.

"... Hey Rias... I don't have to go to school... do I?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow as his head came out of the curtain, and Rias sighed.

"I already set it up with Sona, the story is that you skipped a few grades to the highschool level. The cops were easy to take care of, a simpe mind erasing and that was over with. I'm sure that you'll make plenty of friends though." Rias said with a genuine smile on her face, while Naruto looked up and down her body.

"You aren't covering yourself either." Naruto said to Rias.

"Oh, you can look if you want. I am comfy in my own skin." Rias told him, and he slowly started to go back into the shower. Rias noticed that Akeno looked at Naruto with a slightly sad expression, and looked at Rias.

"He is confused by genuine affection. I think he had a bad childhood." Akeno whispered to Rias, who sympathized with Naruto for a second. She would trust Akeno on this, but she clapped her hands together.

"I see, well then... he can have a better future now." Rias muttered back to Akeno, who nodded and started to walk towards the shower with a smile on her face. Rias sighed in jealousy for a moment at how Akeno was closer to her newest family member than she was. She crossed her arms under her breasts, with her bra snapping and falling to the floor, showing off her sofr pink nipples as her boobs bounced.

She would have to get closer to her new Rook.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Sexy Jutsu - Harem Jutsu - New Sexy Jutsu - Naruto was using Naked Women in battle WAY before Issei, so Naruto isn't just stealing Issei's thunder, it was his thunder first. Naruto has been using Pervert Techniques WAY before DxD was even around.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Naruto sweat dropped as he stood in front of a Second Year class that Rias had thought to have him placed in. The teacher was an older man with a heavier build with dark brown hair cropped short, and he dressed in a no nonsense style of dress. He didn't know why he was being placed in a second year class, when he didn't even know enough stuff to be placed in a First Year class. Rias had just muttered something to herself about... well honestly he didn't pay much attention to what Rias had been saying. He wasn't looking forward to this in the slightest, if anything he was more eager for this gym class he would be taking part in later during the day.

Physical activity was his forte.

"Mister... Uzumaki, can you please introduce yourself?" The teacher, whose named seemed to be Yamamoto or something like that, asked Naruto. Everyone in the class was paying close attention to Naruto, who raised his hand.

...

"Yo, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. 12 years old, but I skipped a few grades. I like ramen and hanging out with my friend Akeno. I dislike the time it takes for ramen to cook, and when people make fun of my height. I hope that we can all get along." Naruto said with a wide smile on his face. Naruto was waiting for a response, before he noticed something... strange about the air. The second he said Akeno, it would seem that he had earned the dislike of every man in the class at the same time. The girls on the other hand were all looking at him with sparkling eyes if that was even possible.

"Okay then, please take a seat next to Issei Hyoudou." Yamamoto said as he pointed towards one of the guys that had been sending Naruto rather... well it wasn't even an aggressive look. It was a look of jealousy, and the person giving it to him was a rather average looking boy of 16 or 17 years old with messy brown hair with hazel eyes. He seemed surprised that Naruto had been selected to sit next to him.

"Yamamoto-sensei, don't place the new student with the pervert! His pervert disease might infect Naruto-kun." One of the girl said rather loudly, while Naruto gained dull eyes for a moment. Issei, if anything, seemed proud of his perversion. That alone only seemed to inspire less confidence in him from the girls, while Naruto took the seat next to Issei anyway. Naruto looked around, and saw many sparkling female eyes and jealous male eyes staring him down. Naruto closed his eyes for a second, before he sighed in annoyance at all of the... not unwanted, but unneeded attention that he was getting.

"Hey, I'm Issei." Issei whispered to Naruto, introducing himself as he offered Naruto his hand in an attempt to show some form of kindness to the blond. Naruto took the offered hand and squeezed lightly, with Issei shuddering with tears forming in his eyes from the power Naruto had unknowingly placed into the handshake. With his already superhuman strength, and with his Rook enhancements combined with the fact that he was used to hanging out with other people with superhuman strength he hadn't gotten control over the strength he possessed just yet.

"Sorry about that." Naruto muttered to Issei, who was holding his hand while biting his lower lip.

"Strong grip." Issei muttered, and Naruto raised an eyebrow for a moment when he got a strange lizard feeling from Issei for a moment. Well, for a moment Naruto thought that he could see scales of Issei's left arm, but when he blinked the scales seemed to vanish.

Naruto mentally shrugged it off, before he started to look around the room.

Naruto leaned back with his arms crossed and decided to spend his time doing something useful, thinking about different ways to use magic. From what he had learned, Magic used by Devils was based towards fufilling their desires, aka, their wills. Some things were hereditary and couldn't be copied exactly because of genetic reasons, but the only real limitation to how magic worked for Devils was their imagination, willpower, and the reserves. For those like Naruto, this was a great thing because he had an overabundance of reserves, willpower, and imagination. His Clothes Destruction Wave was just the first of a great many techniques that he would create.

He new his new technique was perverted, but he had made it for the purpose of defeating opponents without having to fight them. Like the Sexy Jutsu and the Harem Jutsu, the use of nudity in a fight was something that came naturally to him, and it worked for him. Nobody expected his perverted techniques to work, and when they did they worked very well. Any clothes on a person's body would be destroyed, and to prove this Rias had asked Yuuto to wear some armor and allow Naruto to strip Yuuto of the armor.

Not only had the armor been destroyed, but the sword Yuuto had been holding had also been destroyed. Yet, at the same time the technique couldn't do any physical harm to a person, or the area around them. Naruto could shoot his beam through a wall without hurting the wall, but still stripping the person on the other side of the wall. It seemed though that his technique only worked on objects on a person's body. If it wasn't on their body, then it didn't get destroyed. Sadly, Rias had pointed out that the technique had the weakness of being shot like a beam, so if a person dodged the beam then they could avoid being stripped. The beam was fast, and the light was blinding, but the technique itself could be dodged.

'Hmm, something cool, but doesn't hurt people if I mess up.' Naruto thought with a furrowed brow, before he started to stare at the back of a girl's head. Naruto started to summon up his magic, but instead of in his hands he had the magic gather around the middle of his pupils. His pupils glowed green for a few moments as Naruto tried to will his demonic energy to form a new spell for him to enjoy messing with.

Naruto blinked when his idea worked.

Three people in front of him suddenly felt very uncomfy when thei underwear seemed to be wedged really tightly between their cheeks. It would be four people, the the fourth person was a girl and you could see that her underwear was just a thong, which was already wedged deeply into her ass. It sounded like a stupid power to have, the ability to give a person a wedgie with his eyes, but it was amazingly funny. Naruto saw people trying to unwedge their underwear from their asses as discreetly as they possibly could. Naruto could visibly see that they were all having trouble, so he looked at the teacher whose back was facing towards them. His eyes glowed for a second, before the teacher's ass visibly clenched up.

...

"Students, I have a pressing matter to take care of, so from this point on until I get back please study on your own." Yamamoto said as he hurried out of the room. Naruto grinned to himself when students started to instantly relax... and seconds later the girls of the room rushed togethers Naruto. Naruto found himself lost in a sea of busts, and he was soon swallowed up whole in the estrogen ocean.

It would seem that Naruto was considered attractive by the standards of people outside of his village, or at least, he was cute to them.

One girl in particular grabbed his cheeks and he had to look at her. She was a long brown haired girl with hazel eyes, her hair kept back in a ponytails held by red riddons. She was actually large breasted, nowhere near Akeno or Rias level, but larger than most busts he had seen before. She stretched Naruto cheeks and gave him a critical eye, before she smiled widely.

"So CUTE! You are just the cutest thing ever, like a little foxy yes you are. I'm Murayama, but you can call me Nee-chan or Onee-chan... or Mu-chan." Murayama said as she hugged Naruto in between her breasts.

"Fuck! Another pretty boy!" A male voice shouted out in anger.

"Hey, don't hog him Murayama-chan." Another girl called out as Naruto was pulled from Murayama's chest, and his face landed in the signifigantly smaller, but normal sized, chest of the next girl. Naruto looked up and saw this was a pink haired girl... pink haired girl with a large forehead with her bangs pushed back to show off her entire forehead... pink hair and large forehead. Naruto was about to call her Sakura-chan, before he saw brown eyes... and the fact that this girl's chest was still easily 4 times larger than Sakura's flat chest.

Naruto was grabbed by Murayama, and the two girls pressed against him, their breasts pressing against opposite sides of his head.

"Lucky bastard!" Issei yelled with two guys next to him crying in jealousy over the treatment that Naruto was getting.

...

Now everything made sense. Naruto turned perversion into power by using his creativity and willpower, so if the three radiating pervert power were around Naruto then he would no doubt come up with new ideas for useful techniques just by listening to what they said. Rias placed him in this class for his own benefit, and to help further his magical training. She placed him in a room with a few perverts, for a few hours of the day... more than likely in the hopes that he would gain ideas to use.

Smart girl, he still hated school, but smart girl.

"I was just about to invite him to the Kendo Club Katase-chan." Murayama said as she pulled Naruto closer towards her bossom. Katase pulled Naruto close to her seconds later, before the two of them were stopped when one of the perverts, a very short haired boy with larger than average ears grabbed Naruto by the front of the shirt and started to shake him around like a ragdoll.

"Why do all you blonds get the girls!?" The shorter haired male shouted at Naruto, before Naruto gave him a headbutt to the nose that sent him flying. It was a soft headbutt, but the pervert was still sent flying with a nosebleed. He hit the ground, clearly knocked out, while his friends seemed to raise their hands in surrender. The two other perverts, Issei and some dude with glasses, seemed to understand that if they tried anything similar then they would end up with the same pain that their friend was suffering from.

"... Sorry, you startled me." Naruto lied in a dull tone to explain his actions.

"You don't need to say sorry to a pervert Naruto-kun." Murayama said as she showed affection towards the smaller blond boy. She rubbed the top of his head with her hand, while Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow for a moment. He could understand how girls wouldn't like perverts, but they hadn't actually done anything yet to deserve that sort of disdain... or did they? Naruto couldn't be sure, but oh well, he wasn't the kind to say sorry to perverts and mean it either.

"Hey, when you said you know Akeno... do you mean THE Akeno, long black hair, perfect figure, purple eyes, and a great personality?" Katase asked Naruto with a glint in her eyes.

"Well, yeah that is her." Naruto told them truthfully, while they both gasped, as well as everyone else in the room that had heard that the new student was close to one of the great ladies of Kuoh Academy.

"Hey Naruto-kun, how would you like to join the Kendo club? We don't normall allow boys, but you seem... different than the others." Katase asked Naruto, though he caught her hidden message. She was basically saying he was cute, and his looks made him look either defenseless or how they thought he was just a kid, and thus, they viewed him as either to young to have any thoughts about girls, or they just saw him as an innocent litle brother type. That could be used for him or against him.

Sometimes, he liked being young, sometimes he disliked it when people underestimated him.

"Yeah, maybe we can teach you a thing or two about defending yourself." Murayama offered Naruto, who wanted to yell at her.

He could defend himself just freaking fine, it was other people that had something to worry about.

On one hand... sword training during school... on the other hand... he doubted they could teach him much. He was an expert at using Kunai and Shuriken, which were the only bladed weapons he even needed.

...

"Okay." Naruto told them with a small smile on his face, before his head was covered by breasts again from the two excited girls. Maybe if they were lucky Akeno would come to a Kendo practice to watch Naruto, and then they would have the chance to talk with one of the great ladies of the school.

That would just be the best thing ever!

Naruto on the other hand, was currently the envy of all the guys because of the free boob he was getting.

Being cute for the win!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **RIP: Monty Oum - In Dedication to the Passing of the Creator of RWBY I will create a new Naruto-RWBY fic in his memory.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Okay, you are a prodigy!" The pained gasp of Katase called out from her position on her butt, while Murayama was tossed next to her moments later. They were both wearing blue hakama pants with white kimono tops with the pants tied up higher on their stomachs. In their hands were shinai, their false bamboo swords, and across from them was Naruto holding onto a shinai as well with a single hand. They were both looking at Naruto with very impressed looks on their faces, while Naruto seemed rather unamused by the entire thing.

It was nothing against the skill of the girls of course... he was the problem.

He was much to fast, strong, and his reaction time was much greater. They were moving in slow motion to him, so he didn't even need skill to dodge their strikes. To him, the strikes he blocked weren't even enough to make his arm shake. It was like he could tell what they were going to do before they did it.

It was like fighting civilians... actually, that was exactly what this was.

His body was so much better, and his actual combat experience enhancing this, that no matter how good they were he was simply too fast for them. No matter how hard they struck, they were too weak to make him move, and no matter howgood their reaction time was, he was just too fast for them to do anything about it. The most he could do was lessen the strength of his blows, while slowing down how fast he reacted.

At first they HAD held back against him, but after they both had lost over five times each they had started to take him seriously.

To them it looked like he had skill, even though he didn't have skill. Skill didn't mean shit when the different in power was as great as the difference between him and a normal human.

"Okay, you have got to be apart of our team for the tournament." Murayama agreed with Katase in the fact that to them he looked like a genius at the art of kendo. Naruto frowned to himself for a moment.

He had nothing to learn here.

"Actually, I'm already in the Ocult Research Club... I might not be able to come to the Kendo Club." Naruto said truthfully, since whatever Rias had him doing might take up his time... not really actually. He had made a clone that was handing out fliers for him to the people in the city even as he spoke to the girls. Since his physical conditioning was amazing, and he didn't want to do something stupid and boring like hand out paper he was having a clone do it for him.

"Ah~! Not even for your Katase Onee-chan?" Katase asked as she rubbed her sore butt, with Naruto looking almost sorry about how he had smacked her butt with the shinai earlier.

"I might be able to-" Naruto started, before the door to the club was opened up to show Rias standing there with her arms crossed under her bust to help out carry the weight. Katase and Murayama were stunned into shocked silence by the fact that THE Rias Gremory came to their club room/training room for some reason. They had maybe been expecting Akeno to come since Naruto claimed to be friends with the woman, but they had not been expecting somebody like Rias Gremory the other one of the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh to come to their little club.

"Naruto, so this is where you were. I was starting to get worried that you wondered off and got lost." Rias said as she smiled at him even as she walked towards him. Both Katase and Murayama were stunned into a shocked silence at how Naruto seemed to know BOTH of the great ladies of Kuoh, and was rather close to both of them.

"Yo Rias." Naruto greeted with a raised hand.

" _Yo_ to you too... thank you for looking after my friend for me, but we must really be going now." Rias said to the girls with a grateful smile. She turned around and started to walk away, leaving the blushing girls in their stunned silence even as Naruto took off the training clothes in front of them and chased off after Rias. He scooped up his normal clothes from thier pile and started to put them on as he walked with Rias, who didn't seem fazed by his half-nudity. She did raise an eyebrow at the muscle tone a 12 year old had, something she hadn't seen before.

She guessed that Akeno was right, Naruto would grow into a heart breaker for sure.

"Okay, question... why are you here?" Naruto asked as he hopped after her while trying to pull up his pants. Rias slowed down a bit so he could get his pants on, before she placed her hand on top of his head.

"You are good at sneaking around without being seen right?" Rias asked while she pretended like she didn't have something all that important for him to do.

"If you are asking me to kill somebody, shove it up your ass." Naruto told Rias, who tripped and fell flat on her face at the crass way he talked to her. Her breasts flattened against the ground, before she pushed herself up from the ground with her breasts swinging back and forth as she moved. She got back into a standing position, and they bounced three times before going back to normal.

He HAD to wonder if she even wore a bra.

"Okay one, kids your age shouldn't-" Rias started, before she noticed that Naruto was sending her a look.

...

"Right sorry, I forgot the no parents thing. Okay then, two, I need you to follow somebody. I heard rumor that you made friends with a certain Issei Hyoudou in class today... is that right?" Rias asked with a raised eyebrow, while Naruto made a so-so motion with his hand.

"Friends, not really. Likable guy and all that, but we aren't friends... he does have a weird feeling to him though." Naruto admitted, though he would have liked to have another friend, he couldn't really call somebody like Issei a friend after a single meeting between the two of them. Rias seemed to think about his answer for a moment, before she sat down on a bench. Naruto sat down with her, though he noticed that nobody seemed to be around them.

"Hey Naruto... do you mind if I call you Naruto-kun?" Rias asked with a glint in her eye.

"Does it really matter?" Naruto asked with a dull expression on his face.

"Well, no I guess it doesn't matter all that much. Well then Naruto-kun, I was thinking that Issei would make a great member of my peerage. There is something special about him, but I think somebody may be after his life... I would be very grateful if you..." Rias said as she rubbed the bottom of Naruto's chin, trailed her palm against his cheeks, before it went up into his hair and rupped the top of his head. She leaned forward a bit, and her eyes were more devilish than they normally were... a natural seduction.

"8 out of 10." Naruto said to her before she could finish.

"Huh?" Rias asked with a dumb tone.

"8 out of 10, your appeal right now. You see, your cleavage should be showing a bit... unbutton your uniform a bit, and place a bit of hair in your mouth like this." Naruto said as he took a small amount of her hair and placed it at the side of her mouth. Naruto unbuttoned a few of her buttons after that, before he leaned back a bit and looked at her, though she seemed to be confused at what he had gone and why he had gone and done it in the first place.

"What now?" Rias asked again, this time even more confused.

"Your sex appeal, I have a Sexy Justu, so I learned a lot about using sex appeal. Having a sexy body, voice, and eyes with pretty hair isn't enough. You got to draw 'em in and THEN you unleash a sexy voice... maybe blow in a person's ear. Makes them putty in your hands!" Naruto declared to Rias, who looked at Naruto with her hair falling out of her mouth.

Her newest MALE member knew more about abusing sex appeal than she did.

He really WAS a ninja!

"That aside, Akeno said you like breasts... if you can get me Issei then how would you like to give mine a little suck?" Rias asked with a wink for a moment as she leaned into Naruto, who looked at her with dull eyes.

...

"Akeno's are bigger, anyway... if I say yes you are just going to find some kind of loophole out of the deal... aren't you?" Narut asked Rias with a raised eyebrow, and she placed a hand to her chest.

"I assure you, I keep all promises I make to my peerage. Aren't you a large pervert though, your first Magical creation is pretty much a strip beam?" Rias asked with a raised eyebrow at him, though she was genuinely curious.

"Well yeah, stripping people is a great prank, and it is a great distraction during a fight. Women, armor, and hidden weapons... my spell helps take care of those things too you know." Naruto told Rias with a grin on his face.

"So you don't want to suck my breast... if you don't want that, what DO you want in return for doing me a large favor?" Rias asked with a sigh, while Naruto crossed his legs and leaned forward into a thinking position. Rias snorted for a second at how hard it seemed to be for him to come up with something he wanted.

A Devil that didn't know what his desires were, that was hilarious.

"Ramen." Naruto told Rias with an utterly serious look.

"Ramen?" Rias asked with surprise at the very... well strange request.

"Homemade ramen for everyone in the peerage... and I might as well suck on your breasts while I'm at it. Since you placed the offer on the table." Naruto said with utter seriousness, something that surprised Rias. He wanted ramen not only for himself, but also for the others in the peerage.

"Well... wait, I thought you said you weren't a pervert?" Rias asked when she heard what Naruto had finished with.

"Hey, you offered. The offer was on the table, so I just took it. You are the one asking me for a favor here lady." Naruto told her with a grin on his face.

Akeno was the type to outdo people, or more exactly, Rias.

If he sucked Rias' breasts, then Akeno would try to outdo Rias' affections with her own affections. Naruto liked having attention on him, and if Issei was going to be joining their little group he didn't want to be forgotten. Besides, he was still a guy, and Rias was still an attractive girl, and he was a guy that liked the female form. So he would very much like to take the chances that he missed out on before coming here.

"You are going to be a troublemaker, aren't you you devilish little fiend you?" Rias asked as she pinched his cheek and stretched it out for a moment, before letting go of it. Naruto grinned and nodded, before he stood up and grinned.

"Okay then Rias! You better start cooking ramen, because I am going to get Issei for you!" Naruto declared with a pointed finger at Rias, who smiled at him even as he ran off.

"Ufufufufu, grooming a potential husband already Rias?"

"Ahhh~!? Stop doing that!" Rias shouted as she jolted up when she noticed that Akeno was standing behind her while giggling into her hand. Akeno had a strange glint in her eye, and she looked towards the direction Naruto had ran off... though he had been out of site since a few second after he ran off in the first place.

He might just be the Fastest Rook.

"Ufufufu, I wonder if he likes whips?" Akeno asked out loud, and Rias looked horrified for a few moments when a red blush came over her face. Akeno laughed softly as she started to walk away, knowing that she had succesffuly teased Rias... though she did wonder if Naruto would like a little whip action or not. She knew that she would like the action, both giving and recieving, though she would prefer to be on the giving end.

She did notice that Rias was trying to shower Naruto in affection though, giving him an easy job like that with a nice reward.

She was also giving Naruto positive reinforcement and building up a trust between him and her. If he did good things, he got rewards, but bad things would get him punished. Rias DID have to instill a sense of manners into Naruto after all, Akeno sure wasn't going to do it. She enjoyed the way Naruto acted, so while Rias would work to help Naruto get his... outbursts under control.

Of course, she wasn't trying to change him. She just wanted him to learn there was a time and a place for his way a talking. That sometimes it would be better to have manners when surrounded by people with high standing so that he didn't make Rias look bad.

Rias loved all of her peerage, and she would hopefully never try to change who they were. Manners were an important thing though, and Naruto lacked them. Rias didn't blame Naruto, since he admitted to never really having a chance to learn them, and no parents to inforce such things. That left the task of teaching him manners up to those that were willing to take the challenge.

If Rias failed, Akeno would LOVE to have a chance.

"Hey Akeno... do you think sending Naruto after Issei was the right move?" Rias asked Akeno even as the black haired girl walked away.

"We both know the answer to that." Akeno said simply, and Rias nodded with a sigh.

"Hey Akeno, Naruto has a lot of potential right? Do you think he can help with _that_?" Rias asked, with Akeno staying silent as she walked away.

She didn't know the answer to that either.

Rias sighed, before she thought about it.

8 Pawns, 1 Bishop, and 1 Knight.

She wondered what Issei would be worth.

Fallen Angels were after him after all.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Great Red - 100 Meters LONG (328 feet) {Second Largest Dragon}**_  
 _ **Reduced Size Kurama - 350 to 400 feet tall at Max height and 3 times as long.**_  
 _ **Full Sized Kurama - 700 to 800 feet tall at Max height and 3 times as long.**_  
 _ **Midgardsormr - 1640 to 1968 feet LONG {Largest Dragon}**_  
 _ **Ten Tails - 6,600 to 7,800 feet tall {Largest Tailed Beast}**_

 _ **Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Wow... just... wow... Black haired chick is pretty hot." Naruto said as he hung from his feet by the branch of a tree in a park. He had quickly tracked down and found Issei, but before Naruto could grab him and go Issei a black haired beauty had met up with Issei and the two had started to walking together. Naruto would admit that he was rather impressed, the way the two had acted today made him believe that either she was a paid hooker that Issei had hired, or he had a girlfriend.

Strangely enough, just her presense seemed to send a chill down his spine.

He didn't know why, she seemed like a nice girl with how she was constantly smiling. Yet, even now Naruto had a kunai in his hand that he had ready to throw at a moments notice. He didn't understand the almost instinctual need to be on his guard with this chick around.

She really was beautiful though, being a few inches over 5 feet in height. She had straight black hair, not like Akeno's black hair but MUCH darker than that, and moon pale skin. She had the palest skin he had ever seen, and had one of the sexiest bodies he had ever laid eyes on. It was literally like she was born for seduction, with a slender waist with nice hips and great thighs. She was very well endowed, being one of the few people he had seen that could almost equal Rias' breast size... it was no Akeno, but she had large perky breasts like Rias. She DID have the exact same shade of violet eyes as Akeno, and her hair was _similar_ to Akeno's when she had it down.

She wore a light pink blouse with a rather open cleavage and short sleaves, and under that she seemed to be wearing a small black dress.

The date had actually been a a rather good date in Naruto's opinion, he had seen the entire thing after all, and Issei was actually a pretty good guy when given the chance. He took her to some kind of shopping district and they went into a clothing store, though the girl seems to have a strange taste in clothing. First she had picked out a shirt for Issei with had a broken skull with a star going through the eye, like somebody had just been killed by a star. Then she had picked a shirt with black cats on it, like she was expecting somebody to have a lot of bad luck. Then she had picked a fake muscle shirt that had strange wound holes in the chest, like he was going to get stabbed in the chest.

...

Should Naruto be worried about Issei?

Anyway, now they were in a park at night time, nearby a water fountain. There wasn't a single soul in sight, and Naruto could see the moon in the sky, once more giving him an almost instinctual chill down his spine. Issei seemed to be happy about something, while the girl, whose name he thought was Yuuma Amano or nothing. Strangely beautiful name, though he was going to have to kidnap Issei rather quickly after the date ends. Naruto tensed his legs and prepared to rush after Issei, before he grinned... and then his grin stopped and he crossed his fingers and created a clone next to him in a puff of smoke.

"I was wondering if you'd die for me?" Yuuma asked, and it was then that Naruto felt that bad feeling creep up even more than before.

"Huh? Sorry, could you say that again?" Issei asked with a confused expression, not believing that he had heard what she had said correctly. Naruto and Issei both blinked when suddenly Yuuma seemed to take on a drastic change in form, first thing was all of her clothes turning to shreds as she jumped up and flipped towards the fountain. Black liquid seemed to materialize out of nowhere and wrap around her privates first, before the rest of her soon followed. Her cute appearance took on a more sexy one, and her eyes sharpened while she grew taller by a few inches with her face narrowing a bit. Even her breasts grew bigger, while the rest of her body came thinner in the right places.

Issei's face when he saw her was priceless, like God had handed him the perfect porno. His eyes were drawn towards her tits, which were showing for a brief few seconds before they were covered up.

When the transformation was done with, her attire had changed. She had black straps around her chest, covering her nipples but nothing other than that line on her breasts, leaving both the upper part and bottom part of her breasts exposed. Around her ribs, right under her breasts, were two black leather straps. On each shoulder were black plates, with the right one being larger and have thing spikes on the shoulder that were connected to a collar on her neck and above her chest. Black leather gloves ran up her arms, and hanging from her left biscep was a silver chain hanging from a black strap. She had long black rubber-like stokcing going up to mid-thigh, and black leather high heeled boots going up to her knees... and she was wearing a black leather-like thong with a single black strap on the right side and three white strips on the left, both going around her hips. The thong didn't cover much, and pretty much her entire ass was on display.

Coming out of her back though were the biggest thing that drew attention.

Black feathered wings darker than her hair, with each wing being a good 6 and a hald feet long, making her wingspan over 13 feet long, even though her wings were folded down to a less wide size.

In her hands seconds later was a pink, jagged, spear of what looked like to be pure light. Naruto burst into action the second that she thrust it towards Issei, and in a second Naruto knocked Issei out of the way and grabbed the spear with his bare hand. Issei hit the ground and rolled a good distance, while Naruto groaned for a second when he felt the spear burn his hand like acid for some reason. Naruto still gripped the spear though and he gave 'Yuuma' a glare.

"Okay lady, the fuck. I know Issei is a pervert, but killing him is going WAY to damn far." Naruto told her harshly, and the woman blinked.

"Where did you come from little devil? I didn't sense any devils in the area, just leave now and let me do what I need to." The woman said, but her actions spoke louder than her words when she formed a second pink spear and thrust it at him with her other hand. Naruto grabbed that spear as well, ignoring the burning agony that his hands were in. Naruto ripped the spears out of her hands, before he placed them together and slammed them against his knee, breaking the spears in half.

Her eyes widened in shock at the brute force and durability needed, and she quickly gathered that the boy in front of her was a Queen or a Rook based on what he had shown.

"Stop trying to kill people! Issei, run away from this crazy lady!" Naruto demanded Issei to do as the woman formed a pink spear again and threw it at Issei. The poor boy looked heart broken by the betrayal of whoever this girl was that he couldn't scramble away in time. The spear struck true though, and the woman sighed in relief now that the one that she was targeting was dead.

*Puff*

Only for Issei to turn into a copy of Naruto, with the copy spewing blood from it's mouth for a brief second before popping as well. A second copy of Naruto dropped out of the trees with a stunned Issei in his arms, princess carry stule.

"What are you? I have never heard of abilities like _yours_ before. Do you have a Sacred Gear?" The woman asked with a raised eyesbrow, and in her hands was another pink spear. Naruto crossed his fingers, and the woman closed her eyes when smoke clouded around Naruto and her. Her wings flapped anc cleared the smoke to reveal 10 Naruto's standing around Issei, and when she saw that her eyes widened further in shock than they she had seen him break apart her spears on light.

"Clone Tactic! Retreat!" Naruto called out, and Yuuma covered her eyes when Naruto threw a purple ball at her that exploded into smoke. When she flapped her wings anc cleared the smoke though, only a single Naruto was standing in front of her. In the distance she could see 11 blurs of movement.

"Curses... he got away. Kid, this wasn't the time for you to play hero. Now I am going to kill you for interupting me." The woman said, while Naruto punched his fist into his hand.

"Just try it lady! Naruto Uzumaki never backs down from a challenge! I could use a good fight anyway!" Naruto called out as he vanished from view. Yuuma moved and formed two spears, holding them in front of her as she blocked his fist. Her speared shattered and disipated moments later though. She flapped her wings and flew up into the air, before she landed on top of a nearby light pole.

"Since you introduced yourself, I might as well. My name is Raynare, now die." Raynare told him as she chucked her spear at him. Naruto grabbed the spear, and the pain in his hand grew more intense. Naruto still broke the spear though, before he crossed his fingers. A single clone appeared next to him, and he held his burnt hand out for the clone. The clone grinned and groped the air in front of Naruto's hand, before his chakra quickly started to spiral above the palm of his hand. It formed a sphere shell, and inside of that blue shell was infinitely swirling blue chakra, with a brighter light blue core of energy inside of the attack. The clone stopped groping, before grabbing Naruto's arm.

Then the clone threw it's creater before popping.

Raynare formed a spear and threw it at Naruto, who took out a kunai, he should have thought of this sooner, and deflected the spear. Naruto kicked Raynare in the gut, knocking the air out of her. His normally stone breaking, superhuman kicks and punches were further enhanced by his Rook traits, so when he kicked her she was sent flying towards the ground, cracking the stone pavement that she landed on as the air was knocked out of her lungs. She grabbed her gut, before she puked out a fair amount of blood.

Naruto started to fall down towards her, with blue ball in hand, before he slammed it into her already damaged gut.

There was a blue explosion with a lot of black smoke as the attacks pent of energy released in one burst.

"Rasengan!" Naruto called out with a grin on his face. Raynare was sent flying out of the explosion, before her body smashed through a tree and rolled across the ground. Naruto landed on the ground a distance away, while the crater of the Rasengan he created continued to smoke. The Rasengan was without a doubt his favorite move to use in a fight, and his most powerful technique that could be either an explosive or a grinding attack that only one other living person, in his knowledge, could use.

Naruto jumped through the smoke and landed in front of Raynare, who was trying to stand up and failing at it horribly. Her entire body looked like it had been put through the grinder.

She looked like she was barely hanging onto her life, with chakra burns covering her like they did his hand when he was first learning to use the Rasengan. Her clothes were pretty freaking durable though, having remain undamaged, then again he never aimed his attack at her clothes so the explosion just might have missed them. She was shaking and bleeding on the ground, gasping for breath was was barely coming to her. The burns on his hand from touching her spears had healed up already, supernatural healing for the freaking win, and she noticed him standing above her.

She quickly tried to back away with fear in her eyes.

Naruto hated it... he hated it when people were afraid of him. Like he was some kind of crazy killer.

"Please... I was just wanted to do away with a... threat." Raynare begged him, showing part of her true nature. She was in tears as he got closer to her the more she crawled away from him, so reaching down he grabbed her ankle and yanked her across the ground towards him. "Please! I don't want to die!" Raynare shouted towards him, pleading with him to spare her.

Naruto just leaned down and touched a hand against her wound.

Magic for a Devil was based on Willpower, Imagination, and Reserves... each of which he had in spades. Naruto hated killing, he really did, and he hated it when people were afraid of him. Naruto placed his hand on her inner thigh, and she jerked in fear. Naruto's hand on the other hand started to glow bright green as his demonic power surrounded his hand like a ball of floating water, though it wasn't water. The energy touched her leg, and the blood started to get washed away and turned to dust. The wounds that he touched seemed to quickly fade away, and the energy wrapped around her thigh.

Raynare looked at Naruto with shock.

She hadn't expected her plea to be saved to actually work.

She could see the sadness in his eyes though, the down look that he was giving her as he looked at her injuries. The green water-like energy started to travel around her body, having left Naruto's hand, healing her wounds and becoming darker and darker as it took more of her spilled blood into it.

"Don't... don't be afraid of me." Naruto told Raynare with a forceful tone.

"Wha-?" Raynare barely managed to say, while Naruto tucked his knees into his chest.

"Don't look at me like I'm a monster... I'm not a monster. I held back on my last attack... just... don't kill anyone else okay?" Naruto asked her as her injuries started to become healed. Raynare looked at Naruto with wide eyes for a second, before she looked away from him when the moonlight seemed to combine with the glow from his healing spell and light up his face with an otherworldly glow.

"Your name... what was it again?" Raynare asked as she looked towards him via the side of her eye.

"Naruto Uzumaki... I wasn't paying attention to your name either lady." Naruto admitted after a moment, and Raynare frowned for a moment.

"Raynare... thanks... I guess." Raynare said as she laid back and allowed the healing power to cover parts of her face that had been damaged. Naruto looked at her for a moment, before Raynare turned her head away from his crystal-like blue eyes. Naruto had not only easily, even she could tell that he hadn't tried that hard to beat her, defeated her but he was also kind enough to heal her. She was surprised by the never before seen type of healing spell that seemed to act on it's own like a slug moving across her body, it even felt like a slug was sliding over her.

He was young, unless he was just short, and his aura inspired her to want to believe in this boy.

It was strange, she could sense he was a devil, but she wanted to believe in him despite knowing this. Normally she would stab him in the face, but it was like... when he was fighting her she felt that he lacked any desire to kill her. He was a forgiving soul that didn't know the meaning of what it was like to _truly_ hate something with all his being. He was angry that she had tried to kill Issei like that, but his anger had vanished when he had defeated her. He was even healing her.

"Promise me that you won't do anything like this again." Naruto told her, and her eyes widened in shock.

He was either naive, or he was giving her a second chance despite the fact that she tried to kill him.

...

Raynare closed her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows, before she opened her eyes. She didn't know why, she really didn't know why she wasn't taking advantage of this person's kindness and stabbing him in the back. She didn't know why, but she felt like she was standing in the presense of somebody as pure and forgiving as an Angel. She looked at Naruto with her eyes still as dark as normal, but they weren't as evil as when they looked at Issei.

"Devils and Fallen Angels are enemies, what is stopping me from stabbing you in the back?" Raynare asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow. His answer would decide how she answered her promise.

"Allies, enemies... who cares about that stupid shit? One of my old friends tried to kill me before, and my best friend attempted to murder me. An enemy is just a potential friend with different goals than you." Naruto told her, and Raynare took Naruto's hand before she brought it to her mouth and licked his finger, before she stuck it in her mouth. She swirled his finger around in her mouth, before Naruto felt a small amount, VERY small by his standards, amount of his demonic energy get sucked from his finger.

She took the finger out of her mouth, with a trail of saliva connecting the two.

Naruto's pants felt a bit tighter though.

"You have some delicious power... and a lot of it... more potent, delicious, and powerful than anything I have ever tasted before... how long have you been a devil?" Raynare asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"A few days." Naruto answered as he tried to hide the erection he had gotten. Akeno teased sure, but to see a woman sucking on part of your body was hot, and would get your blood going. Having her suck part of him felt pretty damn good, though he didn't know why she had done it.

"A... a few days!? Do you have a Sacred Gear?!" Raynare asked in shock.

A newly minted Devil having THIS much potent power was complete unheard of without them having some form of experience in combat or a Sacred Gear.

"I don't even know what a Sacred Gear is." Naruto told her, and Raynare started to think.

Young, powerful, and she had to remember that because he was young he hadn't even come close to peaking in his power yet. Raynare sent a look at his body, his mostly exposed arms showed extreme muscle tone, a sign that he was strong before becoming a Rook. She couldn't even fathom the amount of raw, untapped potential that this boy had, and the blond hair with blue eyes and the more feral appearance that he had made him rather good looking. He was a bit on the short side, and he was young, but age meant nothing to those that lived hundreds and thousands of years.

The manipulative side of her LOVED all of these traits.

Only an utter FOOL would fail to see the potential for strength this strong boy had, and only an utter retard would overlook him for somebody that merely appeared to have potential.

"You know, I was only suppose to watch Issei... now that I tried to kill him, I can't go back home. You beat me and spared me... any other Devil would have killed me." Raynare told Naruto as the green blob vanished into nothing when she was done getting healed. Raynare formed a spear of light, before she let it fade away.

"I might be a Devil, but I have a human's heart. I don't like killing people." Naruto told Raynare, who nodded.

"Of course, if I can't go home... I don't have anywhere else to stay." Raynare lied, knowing that she could stay at the abandoned chuch with no trouble.

"Okay." Naruto said, not getting what she was getting at.

"If only there was a strong, young man that would take me in." Raynare hinted to Naruto.

The hint was missed for a few seconds.

...

Then Naruto understood the hint.

"You have to promise no more killing." Naruto told her with a strict tone.

"Oh trust me, I found something _much_ more important than killing Issei. Something that has a much bigger pay out." Raynare said to him with confidence in his tone. Naruto wasn't worried about it though. After all, he would just kick her ass again if she tried to hurt anyone, and he would KEEP kicking her ass over and over until she got the message.

It wasn't like she as trying to seduce him or anything... right?

Right!?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **The Naruto Effect: The act of beating the shit out of somebody that wants you dead, then talking to them and making them your ally.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Those changed by the Naruto Effect: Zabuza, Neji, Gaara, Nagato, Obito, Madara (slightly), Sasuke. (There are more, but these ones are the more impressive examples.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **My profile has links to facts about both Male and Female sex organs, and how sex works in general, so no cliche 'Naruto is the Kyuubi Jinchuriki so 9 Inch Penis'. You are confusing people, and the people who use FACTS are being called idiots for using facts.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Rias stared... Koneko stared... Yuuto stared... Akeno stared... and Raynare was being stared at as she was placed under the watchful eyes of a room filled with devils that more than likely had the strength to kill her with ease. She was by no means a super powerful Fallen Angel, stronger than the normal Fallen Angel with only two wings, but by no means was she some kind of outstanding warrior. She used seduction and back stabbing for her main forms of fighting, and while she could fight toe to toe with many devils, these were devils from the High-Class Gremory family.

Thus, they were stronger than her.

The awkward eyes of Issei didn't make her feel a thing though.

She had only dated him to kill him, nothing more and nothing less than that. He didn't have the balls or the strength to make her wet, if he had then she might have actually let him have sex with her before she killed him. She would still kill him, but at least she would get a good or slightly good fuck out of the virgin, the best kinds of fucks given, before his pitiful life had ended.

What... she was a Fallen Angel, getting humans and Angels to fall into sin was her thing. She liked teasding virgins, and her body was had always been seductive.

"Naruto... explain." Rias told Naruto with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"I always wanted a pet, and I already kicked her ass... and I keep her?" Naruto asked with his arms crossed, while Raynare looked at him with dull eyes.

The balls he had to say that right in front of her, though that kind of bold way of speaking his mind DID sorta turn her on as well. It was like he was saying she was his bitch and that he could do with her what he wanted to, not far from the truth to be honest. She had already submitted herself to him, and she planned on seducing him. If he wanted to get into her pants, she would get on her back and spread her legs for him without question. Not only did that make her job much easier, since seducing him with her body was a lot easier than actually working for it, but she also got a good fuck out of the experience.

Then again... he WAS 12, so she didn't expect him to last long his first time, or be that big... she expected him to be small since he looked like he was at the beginnings of puberty. Toned as he was when it came to muscles, some things just couldn't be trained like a normal muscle.

Oh well, not like size mattered all that much. It was mostly about stamina and passion when doing the deed.

Well, sexual stamina increased with experience and training, and from what she could see, Naruto Uzumaki was nothing if not a passionate person about whatever he had in his head.

Raynare licked her lips for a moment.

'You bitch.' Akeno thought with narrowed eyes when she picked up on the looks that Raynare was sending Naruto. Not only was this Fallen Angel girl coming into her territory, Naruto, but she also had the look of a starved slut wanting for cum.

Naruto was HER teasing target!

"Naruto... this is a Fallen Angel. You know, the mortal enemy of Devils... not only that but she attempted to kill an innocent person in this." Rias said as she gestured towards the gagged and bound Issei... who had a Naruto clone standing behind him with a grin on his face. It was obvious who had bound and gagged Issei, while Naruto looked at Rias with a grin.

"Eh, the past is the past. I live in the now, and strive for the future! I kicked her ass, healed her, and now she follows me!" Naruto said as he jumped up onto the couch and started to pat Raynare on the head.

'He is standing where I sit.' Koneko noted with dull eyes like always.

"Naruto, I understand that you don't see people as enemies, but you can't just expect me to allow a Fallen Angel to walk amongst us." Rias told Naruto who waved her off.

"Screw that stuff." Naruto told Rias, who coughed into her hand out of the shock of how easy he found dismissing her words to be.

"I'm serious, the polical backlash will be-" Rias started, before she stopped when Naruto reached forward and groped her breast. Issei in his bindings started to struggle with wide eyes as he saw Naruto's finger sink into Rias' flesh. Naruto bounced her boob in his hand, while Rias moaned from the surprise contact with her sensative flesh. Yuuto raised his hands in defeat and started to walk out of the room, knowing that things were going to get weird helped him realized to get the hell out. Those like Koneko were just forced to sit back in a stunned silence that anyone would have the gall to do that to somebody.

"Honk... honk... I brought you Issei, now whip em out." Naruto reminded her, ending the topic they were discussing with his forced reminder of the reward she had promised him.

"In private, now lets ask Miss Fallen Angel here why she was trying to kill Issei." Rias said with her arms crossed, while Naruto leaned forward and chomped down on the side of Rias' breast. She yelped for a moment, before she sent a look at him. Naruto sent a return look back at her, and she paused for a moment. The entire time this was happening, Issei looked like he was both heart broken about 'Yuuma' and wishing that he was in Naruto's place.

"I was just told he has a powerful Sacred Gear, and that if he awakens it as a human he will go insane with power. So, I decided he was a threat that needed to be taken care of. I was suppose to just watch him true, but killing him seemed so much easier." Raynare admitted without even an ounce of regret for her actions.

"Wow, it must suck to have people after you for something out of your control... damnit." Naruto said as he face palmed. Yeah, he knew exactly what that felt like to have people after him, and even more than that, he knew what it felt like to have somebody you believed in try and kill you.

He had, and might still be, in Issei's shoes.

"That is disgusting, just killing without remorse." Koneko commented with a dark look directed at Raynare, who shrugged it off and looked towards Issei.

"You hear me Issei, as you are, you're a ticking time bomb. You got that, you have none of the strong willpower needed, the stamina, or the strength of body needed to control your own Sacred Gear... you are better off dead." Raynare told Issei, before she yelped when Naruto grabbed the back of her thong and lifted it up into the air. Raynare was lifted from the ground by her own leather thong, with the back wedging between her cheeks even more than it already was. Issei on the other hand was looking at the ground in shame, while Naruto scratched his cheek with his hand after letting Raynare fall to the ground.

"One, way to far... two... what is a Sacred Gear?" Naruto asked with a dead serious look for a few seconds.

...

"Wait, you REALLY don't know what a Sacred Gear is?" Rias asked with wide eyes, while Akeno giggled into her hand, before she sent a death glare at Raynare when the woman seemed to gain a manipulative look in her eyes. Akeno moved towards Naruto, before she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sacred Gears are gifts that the Biblical God created and gifted to humans, granting them powers beyond normal humans." Akeno explained to Naruto for a brief moment, catching him up on the basics.

...

"Biblical God what-now? You is that?" Naruto asked with a furrowed brow. This time, every single person in the room lost their emotions as they gazed at Naruto with completely dull eyes. It was one thing to not have parents, but it was another thing not to have heard anything about one of the most wide spread religions in the world. Nearly everyone knew WHO God was and what he was.

"Are you stupid?" Koneko asked, before she yelped when she was lifted off her feet when Naruto's eyes glowed green. She winced when she felt her own lime green panties get wedged between her ass pretty damn tightly. She gave Naruto a glare as she reached under her skirt to fix her panties, giving those in the room and eyeful of her panty clad crotch, though the outlines of her small vagina were visible. Naruto had his arms crossed as he glared at her as well, and her arms seemed to cross as she showed visible annoyance with her taller, yet younger, senior. Naruto smirked after a moment, and she twitched when she realized that he had won/

He had gotten an emotion out of her... it happened to be anger, but still an emotion.

"You look better when you are showing emotion." Naruto stated, before a cough interupted them.

"Back to the topic, all this leaves some very difficult choices up too our guest here." Rias asked with a glance towards the tied up Issei. Naruto saw Issei crying man-tears, so with a smirk Naruto reached to his side and wrapped one of his arms around Akeno. Naruto rubbed the side of his face into Akeno's boob, and Akeno sent Raynare a superior look for how Naruto had seemingly chosen her larger tits. Raynare was still very larger than normal, but she was no Akeno or Rias.

'You might have caught his interest, but I am the one closest to him bitch.' Akeno thought with a vindictive smirk on her face.

Oh yeah, this was a huge personal victory.

'Fuck no you don't cunt, all his power will be mine when I get him wrapped around my pinky. You keep your hands off my powerhouse.' Raynare though as she grabbed Naruto's head and pulled him in between her breasts, before Akeno stepped forward and breasted her chest against Raynare's chest, trapping Naruto between two sets of perfect breasts. His face was visibly red, but he was still happy all the same at how he was enjoying the comforts of the breasts of two different girls at the same time.

'I hate you and respect you SO much!' Issei thought as tears streamed down his face.

Rias was at a loss for words. Issei was crying as he looked at Naruto with a mix of hatre and respect, while Akeno and Raynare both were looking to sufficate Naruto with their boobs. Koneko was bigging a second wedgie out of her ass, which Naruto had just placed, and she herself was trying to place everything together. She had no idea why she hadn't just left the scene like Yuuto had. He had made the smart move in leaving the house they had been in... she wished that she had made the same sort of thought process as the too-smart-for-his-own-good Yuuto.

She should have followed Yuuto's lead and escaped.

She smiled and placed her forehand against her head, before she leaned down to Issei's level.

"You know Issei, she mentioned that as a human you will lose control if you ever awaken the power inside of you... would you like to become apart of my peerage... would you like to become a Devil?" Rias asked with a smile on her face. She hoped that Issei accepted her proposal, since the only other solution was him possibly one day losing control of any Sacred Gear that he gained. Issei seemed to be struggling for a few moments.

Right... he was bound and gagged.

Rias sent a loot at Naruto, whose face was completely submerged in boob.

"Pervert." Koneko muttered with an annoyed expression, even though she could tell that it was Akeno and Raynare doing all of the perverted stuff, and that it was Rias that had decided on a perverted reward, she was still somewhat annoyed that he was such a 'lucky lech'.

"Not a pervert! Nobody expects pervy moves in battle!" Naruto called out, making the breasts he was in vibrate.

Rias sighed at her most troublesome new peerage member, before she pulled the... panties out of Issei's mouth. She raised an eyebrow, before she sent Naruto's clone a look.

"What? When I showed them to him, he willingly let himself be gagged." Naruto's clone told her, before it vanished in a puff of smoke.

...

"How about it Issei, will you become a devil with me as your Master?" Rias asked, expecting Issei to say yes.

"No."

Just like that... wait... No?

"No?" Rias asked with wide eyes. He DID realize that if his Sacred Gear a ever became active that he would more than likely be put down before he could hurt anyone.

"There are too many Devil-Pretty boys to compete with!? Naruto and that other blondie! I'll never get my harem if both of them are around! I'm going to stick with human girls and build up an amazing harem!" Issei shouted up at Rias, who looked over at Naruto inside of the two large breasted girl's breast. Maybe Naruto seemingly stealing all the attention of Akeno and Raynare did have some negative effect after all, while he was minor when compared to the large power and presense that people like Naruto naturally carried around. The difference between their powers were amazing, and with Naruto around even a strong Sacred Gear wouldn't help attract girls to Issei.

Power spoke, and while the power of Sacred Gears were great, those with more natural power wer considered in higher regard.

Unless a Sacred Gear was in it's active state, the power it emitted was only minor at any given time, and thus Naruto's nearly overwhelming around of power... which Rias was able to sense at all times even from across the city with ease... would overshadow any power that Issei was emitting.

She could explain Devils with harems was a very common thing, but that still raised the issue that Naruto would have a higher chance of getting a harem than Issei. A Rook with the power Naruto had, verse a more than likely Pawn like Issei might end up. If Naruto being able to make a 1000 Shadow Clones was true, and she hoped that it was, then Naruto was worth 1,000 Rooks by himself or even more. That was basically saying that Naruto was truly worth over 5,000 Pawns. The second anyone saw him summon his army, they would quickly do the math. An amry of over 1,000 Rooks... that was a fucking scary tactic to use for whoever was on the recieving end of the 1,000 Rooks.

When she had gotten Naruto into her peerage, she had gotten a Secret Weapon that was worth an entire army. A weapon that could let her completely dominate any Rating Game that she ever participated in.

"Power, your life, and women... you give them up... so that you can have an... amazing harem?" Rias asked with dull eyes. First she got a Revenge Seeker, then she got a Trap Lord, after that she got herself a Powerful Idiot, and now she was standing in front of a Perverted Moron... Rias tapped the sides of her head. She was really unlucky when it came to the desires of the men in her life. Her brother was a Siscon, and her cousin was a person that talked with his fists. Rias' face took a sour turn.

She must NEVER let Naruto and her cousin meet... ever.

The two would destroy whatever city they met in.

Though, at least she was confident that Riser would be unable to stand against the force of her Rook... heck, Rias was going to ask Naruto to fight alone against Riser's peerage JUST so that she could completely overwhelm him. Then when Naruto was finished, she would have her entire peerage including Naruto gang up on Riser.

She would have her camera ready.

"I want my harem damnit! I just won't let this Sacred Gear thingy activate." Issei said with complete seriousness.

"What is I can _promise_ you that one day you can have a harem of servants, even with Naruto and Yuuto around?" Rias asked, and Issei grinned.

"Okay, that sounds awesome. I'm in!" Issei said, changing his mind at once at the pretty girl's promise. Rias sighed and touched her forehead again, knowing that she was gaining another troublesome member of her peerage.

She had already valued him as 8 Pawns, and unlike Naruto he had zero compatability with other pieces. Naruto had ben lucky enough that the _strong body_ of the Rook had connected so well with the _strong life force_ inside of his body. The two of them had been perfect matches, so it had severely helped her reduce the cost that was needed for him with that matched piece. Issei had zero compatability with either the Bishop of the Knight, none at all, so unless she had 3 of either piece she couldn't use them... and since 2 was the limit for those pieces she couldn't use them to reincarnate Issei.

She took out a hand filled with 8 White Pawns, before she flipped Issei over onto his chest and placed them on top of him. They started to glow red, before Rias made a red magical circle appear under Issei.

After this, she would only have a single Bishop and a single Knight left to add to her peerage.

A Sadistic Queen, a Stoic Rook, a Living Cheat Code Rook, a Trap Bishop, an Avenger Knight, and now a Super Pervert Pawn.

Her peerage... was a weird one.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Issei WOULD have lost control and died if he activated his Sacred Gear as a human, this is canon.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Rias and Naruto were standing alone in the middle of the clubroom.

It had been decided by Rias that as long as Raynare stayed out of trouble, and she cut her ties with the Fallen Angels, that she could be kept as Naruto's pet. She felt that the title of pet was demeaning enough for the prideful Fallen Angel. After all, if she had been part of the Grigori with Azazel as a leader she must have not killed a human before she had attempted to kill Issei, who was currently out handing out fliers. Turns out Issei was rather... pathetic as a Devil, or at least, when he had been compared to Naruto.

Issei's reserves were SO pitifully small that even a a very good senser like Akeno had a LOT of trouble sensing his reserves.

Unlike Naruto, whose reserves were so LARGE that nobody could sense where the end of his reserves were.

Unlike Naruto, Issei NEEDED to go gather a lot of contracts before he could get something that Rias was planning on doing for Naruto.

"Okay, so boob sucking time right?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face.

"Not this time, while Issei goes and delivers his reports I would like to have a nice bonding time with you over something that will help further your growth as a Devil." Rias said with her hands clapped together. She had to admit that she was amazingly excited over this event. She was going to get Naruto his own Familiar from the Familiar Forest tonight, while Issei would have to wait to get his when he was ready. Naruto on the other hand was ready the second he had became a devil, so she would wait until Issei was ready for taking him to the Familiar Forest as well.

"... Okay, but when I suck your boobs I will do it at random." Naruto told her, and she nodded with a wave of her hand.

There was no way that he would pick a time was was super bad for him... right?

Back to the matter at hand.

"Anyway, I was going to have you go to the Familiar Forest with me tonight on the Full Moon so that we can get you a familiar. A creature that will act as your pet, servant, or even somebody to battle by your side if you want." Rias told Naruto, who blinked and thought about it.

"Cool, but I think..." Naruto said as he bit his thumb and started to channel his chakra around his full body, before sending it to his blood. Rias was shocked by this action, before Naruto slammed his hand on the ground. "... Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto called out.

*Puff*

It didn't work.

Naruto blinked when he realized that he was no longer in the club room. Instead he was standing in the middle of the strange forest. Naruto blinked and looked around, wondering where he was. Okay, so it looks like his connection to the Toads had been cut for some reason. He was surprised that his Summoning Jutsu had sent him to a dead looking forest with a red moon shining in the sky. Naruto was about to turn to Rias and ask her where they were, before he saw that he was alone.

Alone.

"What the fuck!?" Naruto shouted out in shock.

It took a moment for him to realize that he had somehow teleported himself away from the Club Room and into some strange and magical feeling forest. Naruto looked at what he was standing on, before he saw that it he was standing on water. It seems that his water walking really had become instinctual that he had started to walk on water out of instinct alone. Then again, he had been told that sometimes he created clones and Rasengan's in his sleep and beat people up. He wasn't the best sleeper around, moving around and even using his chakra and jutsu a lot.

Naruto started to sweat when he realized that he had no idea where in the hell he was, and that for all he knew he could be lost.

The bushes nearby russled though, and Naruto was surprised when he saw something peek out of the bushes and look towards him. The first thing that he saw come out of the woods was a white colored spiral horn, before the white skin or a horse heal with a light golden mane with it's long face havng two light blue eyes near the top. The bushes were large, and the white horse thing started to come out and reavl much of it's body to Naruto. It walked through the shallow water towards him, before Naruto reached out and started to rub the... unicorn's head.

"So this world has things like you eh?" Naruto questioned, calmed down a bit by the presense of the pure feeling creature. Naruto rubbed the unicorn's neck, and it seemed to nay lightly in appreciation.

"She likes you." A small voice called out from next to Naruto. He jumped in surprise as he turned around violently.

Floating, yes floating, next to Naruto was a very small living creature. The creature was about 2 or 3 inches tall, and had the form of a teenage girl. She was very petite looking all around, with two very small bumps on her chest that showed she was a girl. She wore a simple white fabric tied around her body like a short dress without straps, around around her legs were black stockings that looked like ribbons that connected to black socks with no shoes. She had the same thing on her forearms, and her hands had black gloves on them. She had white hair with straight cut bangs, and long side burns that went to her breasts. Her hair went to her hips, and once it grew out passed her breasts it turned bright golden. Coming out of her back were two butterfly wings that started out white, but turned black at the end. Her ears were long and pointed, and she had gray eyes.

She was super tiny and adorable!

"Woah! You are the cutest thing EVER!" Naruto shouted when he saw the tiny fairy in front of him. The fairy actually giggled, before she placed her hands on her hips.

"Of course, I am Ruhe! The cutest fairy in like ever... and I am a fairy of Wisdom, Tranquility, Friendship, and Rubber!" Ruhe declared boldly as she thumped her fist against her chest a few times. She was practically sparkling with a giant grin on her face.

"Awesome... rubber?" Naruto asked with a questioning look. Ruhe responded by showing how flexible she was by placing her tiny hands in her mouth. Then grabbing the sides of her mouth she stretched her body out to her arm's length with incredible ease. Naruto's eyes widened, before she snapped them back into place. He grabbed her body, before he started to stretched her out so that she was almost a foot long. Best part, she didn't even look like what he was doing was hurting her, she just had her elbows resting on his hands as her torso was stretched. Naruto stretched her even more, and she started to thin out a bit when she was stretched out when he fully extended both of his arms.

He let go of her, and she snapped back to he normal form.

"Yep! Rubber!" Ruhe said with a grin on her face.

"Okay, so do you know where I am?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Familiar Forest of course, didn't you come here looking for a Familiar or something? I mean, you must have used one of those special teleportation circles you devils use... I mean seriously. I had to take Rush here to hurry over here the second your power appeared." Ruhe told Naruto while she floated over towards Rush's horn and sat on top of it. It was sharp, but she didn't seem to have a problem with it. Not in the slightest actually, she was actually barely touching it and her body just sort of... bent around the horn.

"Well, I was using a Summoning Technique, but I ended up here." Naruto said, and Ruhe nodded for a moment.

"Yeah, I heard about that kind of stuff. If Rush here let you pet her, then she must sense a pure heart in you... but I can also sense some SERIOUS repressed darkness. Seems like most of it comes from a big hate filled thing that isn't you." Ruhe said as she looked at him carefully. Naruto nodded for a moment, knowing exactly what she was talking about. Rush tapped her snout against Naruto's face, before he started to pat her neck again. Ruhe gave a giggl, before she floated off of Rush and got right in front of Naruto's face.

"Mine mine mine mine mine!"

"What was that?" Naruto asked for a second, while Ruhe paled even more than she should be able.

"Nothing, how about you and-" Ruhe started, before she was kicked in the face and sent flying. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw a second fairy floating where Ruhe was.

"MINE!" This fairy shouted, while Naruto took the time to look her over. She was a mocha skinned fairy, the opposite of the moon pale skin that Ruhe had. This fairy was about 2 inches tall, a little shorter than Ruhe, but she looked like she was toned. She had onix colored eyes that were sharper than Ruhe's soft eyes, and she had neck length princess styled red hair. It was done up in a high ponytail at the back of her head. She wore the same kind of clothing as Ruhe, but her colors were reversed. She wore a black dress and had white ribbons.

"The hell?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Goddamnit Risiko! That hurts!" Ruhe shouted as she flew over to Risiko, who stuck her tongue out at Ruhe.

"Screw you! Did you FEEL how powerful this guy is?! Every smart familiar for MILES is racing to get here! His power is super sunny, cheerful, and bright! You cheated and took Rush before I could bitch!" Risiko shouted at the lighter skinned fairy, who seemed to take offense.

"I did nothing of the sort, I just wanted to meet this... bright and good person." Ruhe denied with a strict tone to her voice. She was lying, obviously at that, and Risiko grinned darkly for a moment.

"Say Darling, I am Risiko, and I deal with Risk Takers, Fighting, and I am a fairy that deals with Poisons~!" Risiko practically SANG as she skipped from one part of Rush's snout to anouther part. She was extremely upbeat for somebody that dealt with the areas that she dealt with.

"No, don't let her become your familiar! She just wants you for your power, I want you for how bright you are! With me you get Rush too!" Ruhe quickly shouted as she rushed towards Rush's horn and hugged it. Rush was nodding quickly as well, while Risiko made a farting nose with her mouth and gave the fairy/unicorn combo a thumbs down.

"Boooooo! You suck Ruhe. I get to become his familiar, because I'm totally the better fairy!" Risiko told Ruhe, with Naruto suddenly feeling left out. Rush let out a noise, with both fairies glaring at the unicorm.

"NO WAY! I refuse to share a Master with this one!" Ruhe and Risiko shouted out as they pointed at each other, with Naruto raising an eyebrow.

"Why not?" He asked, not sure of why they weren't getting along.

"Because, I don't want to share your clothes with her! If I am going to be with a Master, I want to live inside of his clothes like my-" Ruhe started, before Risiko made another even louder farting noise.

"OUR mother! I won't to share clothes with you either! Being close to a Master is something only a strong fairy should have. Not a weak bookworm who is only good at brain stuff." Risiko stated to Ruhe, who glared at her. They were both surprised when Naruto coughed into his hand, and they looked at his confused face.

"Explain?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Fairies like us prefer to stay close to our chosen master, so we seek them out based on either power or personality, and then we make out homes on their bodies, under their clothes. Clothes are nice, warm, and keep us close to your body." Ruhe explained, while Naruto looked at them with dulled eyes.

"What she said, only I'm much better! I make poisons!" Risiko said as she spat out a very small amount of purple liquid. It hit the water, before the poison started to spread. Naruto hopped out of the water, before he realized that he wasn't standing in the water, but on it. Risiko waved her hand with a grin on her face, and a gray cat started to walk towards the water. The cat licked up a little of the purple tinted water, before it twitched a few times... and started to spasm out of control.

"Her poisons are weak, she could only kill somebody if she spat in their mouth." Ruhe said with a dull tone when the cat seemed to get over the violent spasms and start to run away from the strange water.

"You know, my shirt does have a front and back to it." Naruto said as he turned around.

"Shirt!/Pants!" Ruhe and Risiko shouted in unison as they flew towards Naruto. Ruhe went down his shirt, before she stopped and hugged herself to over his heart. Naruto felt her seemingly attach herself to him, like her energy was latching onto his. Risiko on the other hand went right down the front of his pants and stopped and seemingly took a seat on top of his crotch. Naruto reached down his pants to grab her and pull her out, but the second he did she hugged his cock and when he pulled on her, he nearly yelped when he yanked on himself way to hard. Naruto fell to his knees, before he heard a voice come out of the front of his pants.

"If I have to share, then I get this part! I like your power, and near this stop on your body is some kind of Gate that is limiting your power! It will be easier to get your power near here!" Risiko shouted from his crotch.

The 7th Gate, the Gate of Wonder was located a little above the crotch.

"I like your heart, it has a strange gate in it too, and your power flows through it, and I can feel how good you are!" Ruhe shouted from his heart. Luckily neither of them were making visible bulges in his looser clothing, but it was strange to here his heart and crotch literally speaking to him.

Ruhe on the other hand, was meanining his Gate of Death, the 8th and last chakra and body limiter.

They were attracted to the last two of the 8 Gates inside of his body, the two most powerful limiters on him. If they had an attraction to his energy, those were the places that they would make their homes. Naruto laughed to himself awkwardly though, he could feel them sucking out some of his energy at all times, not that much, but they seemed to be storing away the energy they sucked out inside of themselves. Naruto sucked at sensing chakra, but he COULD sense his own chakra. He could sense the fact that since they were connected to them, they were storing up on the small amounts of chakra they drained from him.

Rush pressed his horn into Naruto's hand, the left hand, before he was surprised when he saw a small black tattoo of a unicorn head with single appear on the palm of his hand, before it faded away into his skin. Rush nodded at him, before running off into the woods again, leaving Naruto stumped on what had just happened. Naruto was then attacked from behind when he felt something small smack into the back of his head, before bouncing off and smashing into the tree in front of him.

...

It was another fairy.

This fairy was the a male fairy, and he seemed to be almost 4 inches tall. He black, no use in sugar coating it with how dark his skin was, with a stereotypical afro that was even blacker than he was. The fairy had dark sunglasses on his face, and wore a purple suit on his body. The fairy had holes in the back of the suit for bright red wings to be seen, before he looked towards Naruto for a second, and then gave him a thumbs up.

"Yo! I'm the Fairy that specializes in Stereotypes, Pimping, and Money... call me Little Daddy... or LD for short. My friends call me Mister Nigga though." Little Daddy said with a grin on his face, showing that his teeth were platted with gold. The fairy had his teeth sparkle, while Naruto noticed that the fairy seemed to be expecting something from him.

"So... you are a living stereotype?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

He had never seen a person with Little Daddy's skin color, period, so he wouldn't know anything about the stereotypes about his skin color.

"Yep, I was created by the wishes of Niggas to escape their stereotypes, and the many other races who believed all niggas to be nothing more than niggers. I am a Nigga Fairy." Little Daddy said with a grin.

"... Let me guess, you sensed my energy and decided that you want to live in my clothes?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Holy shit!? Is that you nigga?" Risiko shouted from Naruto's crotch.

"Well damn, Risky? Lucky day, lucky day... looks like this nigga be a playa. Gotta team up with you and see what kinds of hoes you attract ma nigga." Little Daddy said with a grin growing wider on his face. Little Daddy flew up towards Naruto and seemed to go down the front of his shirt. Naruto felt him stop when he reached the spot he found the most comfy. "Damn, you got gates in your body resistricting ya nigga." Little Daddy said.

Little Daddy had stopped and clung to his skin, right in front of the 3rd Gate, the Gate of Life.

"Oh damnit, of all the... it HAD to be you. If the 'Beaner' fairy and the 'Asian' stereotype fairies weren't bad enough... if you call me a bitch or a hoe ONE time..." Ruhe warned from her spot over Naruto's heart.

"Sheesh, ya not letting that go... well now we share the same Masta. Get used to me... Masta here is gonna be attracting bitches to him!" Little Daddy seemingly shouted in excitement. It was at them time that another fairy seemingly flew into the scene, and Naruto twitched when he saw that this fairy seemed to be very excited for some reason.

"He-hey... I'm TWITCH... no I mean, I mean, I mean... I'm the fairy of ADHD, Hyperactiveness, and Lightning... Mill!" The fairy said, and he was constantly looked around with excitement. This fairy was light skinned like Ruhe, and seemed to be had bright blond hair with green eyes. He was almost two inches tall, and seemed to like wearing a gray lioncloth around the lower half of his body.

"Let me guess, you wanna be my familiar... like Mister Nigga, Ruhe, and Risiko?" Naruto asked as he pointed to the three parts of his body they were taking up.

"MINE! Stay out of this area Twitch!" Risiko shouted from Naruto's crotch.

He looked down at his crotch awkwardly... hearing a female voice come from that part of him was awkward... seriously awkward. Mill joined the fairies in his clothes, before stopping at under his forehead protecter, right in front of the first Gate, the Gate of Opening. Naruto felt this fairy start to suck up his energy too... of course, even with four fairies sucking on his chakra he barely felt anything. Ruhe was already finished, and Risiko finished taking seconds later, seemingly satisified with the amount they took.

More fairies seemed to have some out of the woods, and Naruto palmed his face.

4 more fairies, one for each of the 8 Inner Gates.

The first of the four fairies that had come out of a tree was a light blue skinned fairy, a female one, with dark blue hair and gills on her neck. She was slim figured with a light gray dress on, with nothing else. For wings she had fish scale covered butterfly wings, and her eyes were an onix colored like Risiko had. She was about 3 inches tall in height, maybe a little less than that.

The second fairy was another girl, under 2 inches tall. Most of her body was covered in a bandages like a mummy, with only the slender hourglass shape of her body being seen... well that and small tuffs of black hair peaking from her bandages, that her one blood red eye that was peaking from the left side of her face bandaging. Other than her bandages, she wore nothing.

"Howdy! I'm Aqua! I'm a Water, River, and Salt Water fairy! I like water, sunshine, and little fishies!" The first fairy shouted out her name, while the second one landed on Naruto's shoulder.

"I am Cura... A medical fairy." The mummified looking fairy muttered to him, and without asking she slipped under his headband and took a spot next to Mill.

Right over the 2nd Gate, the Gate of Healing.

"HEY!... I call the chest!" Aqua shouted, before she was grabbed by the third fairy. This one was a over 3 inches tall, but not quite at 3.5 inches. This fairy was darker skinned, not black but tanned, and female in appearance. The fairy had bright green hair, with a highly toned body. All she wore a leopard skin, looking, leotard like a school swimsuit only fuzzy. She had short hair with covered her eyes completely, and she had leather boots on.

"Calm down Aqua... I'm a Stone... Animal, and Growth... Fairy, and my... name is Anima... it's a pleasure." Anima introduced, before she ended up getting dragged into his shirt by an over excited Aqua. The two of them quickly found the spots they wanted to be, while Naruto mentally rolled his eyes.

Aqua had placed herself above the 4th Gate, the Gate of Pain. Anima on the other hand rested against the 5th Gate, the Gate of Limit.

Naruto stared at the last fairy with a raised eyebrow, and this fairy looked away from him with a shy look on her face. She was a small fairy, with super messy orange hair and blue eyes. She had super pale skin, and her hair went down to the back of her knees. It hung around her freely, and she wore a bright... BRIGHT orange dress that was styled to look like she was wearing a leaf. She bowed deeply to him. She was only 2 and a half inches tall.

"I know you might have been asked this, but please make me your familiar! I am Delia, I am a Color, Shape, and Loud Noises!" Delia asked, and Naruto rolled his eyes and opened up the front of his shirt. She bowed to him again, before she flew into his clothing and and stopped when she landed on top of the the 6th Gate, the Gate of View.

Naruto touched his forehead in annoyance.

Truthfully, he barely even felt them. He would still have to build them all little homes so that when they weren't under his clothes they could be somehwere else. He couldn't have 8 Fairies on his body at all times after all, not when two of them were under his headband.

8 Fairies and a Unicorn named Rush.

His familiars... he would have to ask them if they had any powers that they could each use and stuff like that.

Naruto blinked for a moment, before he realized that he had to figure out a way home.

"Naruto!"

His problem was solved in the form of Rias, Akeno, and Yuuto rushing into the area.

Naruto rushed towards them with arms wide open, a giant grin on his face.

"You guys came for me!" Naruto gave out a shout of comical joy. He knocked all three of them to the ground, while Yuuto had been unlucky enough to get a headbutt to the stomach. Yuuto was send flying towards a tree, while Naruto's hands landed on the breasts of Akeno and Rias' boobs. The two girls moaned, while Yuuto groaned and cradled his gut in pain... with the girls giving out pleasured sounds.

...

Yuuto KNEW he should have stayed at home!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **I am using the Japanese names for the 8 Gates, not the English TV ones. Also, familiars aren't ONLY for fighting.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Gates - Fairies - Types - Height - Gender**_  
 _ **Gate of Opening: Mill - ADHD, Hyperactiveness, and Lightning - 1 and 2/3 inches - Male**_  
 _ **Gate of Healing: Cura - Medicine - 2 inches - Female**_  
 _ **Gate of Life: Little Daddy/Mister Nigga - Stereotypes, Pimping, and Money - 4 inches - Male**_  
 _ **Gate of Pain: Aqua - Water, Rivers, and Salt Water - 3 inches - Female**_  
 _ **Gate of Limit: Anima - Stone, Animals, Growth - 3.5 inches - Female**_  
 _ **Gate of View: Delia - Color, Shape, Loud Noises - 2.5 inches - Female**_  
 _ **Gate of Wonder: Risiko - Risk Taking, Fighting, and Poison - 2 inches - Female**_  
 _ **Gate of Death: Ruhe - Wisdom, Tranquility, Friendship, and Rubber - 3 inches - Female**_

 _ **Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Link on my profile: 'NSFW - P to V Analyzer' - This was used to decide sexual compatability for this post. The Settings Adjust, so if you like it you can use it for fun.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Naruto's Harem Candidates!  
Name - Age - Race - Sexual Compatability *Decided by P to V Analyzer*  
Sex Score: Naruto/Girl *Decided by P to V Analyzer*

Rias Gremory - 17 Years Old - Devil - 91/100  
Sex Score: 0/0

Akeno Himajima - 17 Years Old - Devil/Fallen Angel - 22/100  
Sex Score: 4/2

Koneko Toujou - 15 Years Old - Devil/Nekoshou - 82/100  
Sex Score: 2/2

Raynare - ? Years Old - Fallen Angel - 58/100  
Sex Score: 1/0

Ophis the Dragon God - ? Years Old - Dragon(Dragon God) - 73/100  
Sex Score: 5/10

Xenovia Quarta - 17 Years Old - Human - 46/100  
Sex Score: 1/0

Irina Shidou - 17 Years Old - Human or Angel - 91/100  
Sex Score: 8/0

Kuroka - ? Years Old - Devil/Nekoshou - 31/100  
Sex Score: 1/1

Asia Argento - 16 Years Old - Human or Devil - 55/100  
Sex Score: 4/0

Serafall Leviathan - 300+ Years Old - Devil - 75/100  
Sex Score: 1/0

Gabriel - 2000+ Years Old - Angel - 91/100  
Sex Score: 1/8

Rossweisse - 19 Years Old - Valkyrie - 91/100  
Sex Score: 2/1

Yasaka - 300+ Years Old - Nine Tailed Fox - 64/100  
Sex Score: 6/0

Le Fay Pendragon - 15 to 17 Years Old - Human(Magician) - 79/100  
Sex Score: 0/2

Ravel Phenex - 15 Years Old - Devil - 77/100  
Sex Score: 7/3

Tomoe Meguri - 16 Years Old - Devil - 52/100  
Sex Score: 0/0

Mittelt - ? Year Old - Fallen Angel - 24/100  
Sex Score: 6/4

Kalawarner - ? Years Old - Fallen Angel - 67/100  
Sex Score: 0/10

Jeanne - 14 to 17 Years Old - Human - 75/100  
Sex Score: 0/5

Ruhe(Rubber Fairy) - 400+ Years Old - Fairy - 90/100  
Sex Score: 7/8

Note: Toys, Clones, and Experience are not counted in this score. This score is determined by Naruto's First Time. How his sexual experience with losing his virginity would go. Once the First Time is over, Clones, Experience, and Toys will be added to the mix.

 **I do NOT like polls, they are dumb in my opinion. I would rather read your opinions and base my decisions off that. So in your reviews, please tell me what girls you would like to see added to the Harem. Please state WHY you want them as well!**

 **If I wanted meaningly numbers, then I would make a poll. Instead, I prefer actually seeing how you guys, and girls, really feel about this. Numbers can be faked by multiple accounts and getting your friends to vote for your options. This way is much more personal.**

 **If you want, you can also add who you want him to lose his Virginity too, the scores are there so you can get a some info on how it would go.**

 _ **Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Naruto used Kurama's power in front of a CROWD of people that had seen the Kyuubi Attack, and he didn't even hesitate. INCLUDING all of friends!**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'Glad I convinced my familiars to hide in the clubroom for this.' Naruto thought as he stretched himself out. He had gotten away with getting familiars, mostly because he had kept 7 of them a secret from Rias. The only one that Rias knew that he had was Ruhe, and he hadn't even bothered to tell her about hos horned companion. He felt that it was too much trouble to mention that he had 8 fairies living under his clothes at the moment. It was just easier to say he had one familiar, than it was to explain away 9 of them. He counted Rush as one of the familiars that he was hiding from Rias and the rest.

Well, he had gotten MOST of them to leave him alone for awhile. Ruhe seemed to stick with him, and she had taken Risiko's spot so that she would be safer than she would be on his chest.

He could feel he sitting against something she shouldn't be, and something soft was making it hard for him to remain soft as well.

It was a bright and sunny day.

A great day to be outside for some good old fashioned training.

Training that happened to be taken place in a mountain range just on the outskirts of the city, near an estate that belonged to Rias... a freaking mansion just for her.

Rich people.

Raynare had told him that she had some plans that she needed to cancel involving a nun girl, whatever the hell a nun was. Anyway, Akeno hadn't been fond of Raynare coming with them here so she wasn't allowed to come. He didn't know what Akeno's beef with Raynare was, but he had a slight feeling that it seemed to be the fact that Raynare was a Fallen Angel. Speaking of Akeno, she was one of the people watching the show that was going to be going on in mere minutes.

Activating Issei's latent potential, and drawing on his Sacred Gear.

Through fear of death.

Rias was standing a good 50 feet away, with Yuuto and Koneko standing near her. Akeno was standing 100 feet behind Issei, ready to catch him and heal him should he, and he most likely would need it. Naruto had WANTED them to stand even further back away from him, since he was about to do something that would blow them all away if they were too close to him... literally.

"Hey Naruto, you know there are easier ways to activate Issei's Sacred Gear right?" Rias asked with a raised eyebrow when she looked towards Issei, who looked VERY uncomfy at the moment.

"Oh yeah, and Issei doesn't have the raw willpower to summon his Sacred Gear without thinking of tits... so instead of using YOUR failed method, lets go with my method." Naruto told Rias, who scowled. It was true, whenever she tried to make Issei bring out his Sacred Gear he ended up staring at her tits, thighs, ass, or panties if they were showing at the time. It was completely hopeless for her to continue trying to get Issei to activate his Sacred Gear using her method. She supposed that Naruto's... wait... what was Naruto's idea?

"What ARE you planning on doing?" Rias asked with narrowed eyes.

"When MY teacher had me draw on my... inner power... he placed him in a life or death situation where my emotions were running high." Naruto said as he cracked his neck. Koneko felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as a chill went down her spine. She could feel a dark feeling hanging over the air, and her instincts were going completely nuts just by being in the sunny, peaceful, area. Yuuto placed a hand on her shoulder when he noticed that she seemed to be shaking when a darker feeling started to hang over the air.

...

"Can we go back to Buchou's plan?" Issei asked, before the sudden urge to throw up took ahold of him. Falling to his knees, with his hands on the ground, he threw up his breakfast when the huge amount of dark... murderous... evil feeling washed over him. He saw himself die by being ripped to shreds by a red beast for a moment, and he was completely paralyzed with fear. He was forced to look up towards the source of the feeling.

He was NOT the only one that had been affected.

First of all, the ground around Naruto was rippling as the grass was blown away and the earth under it started to show. Red energy started to come out of the ground and circle around Naruto like two twisters, all the while, while spinning in a circle like energy flames. The power rose up high into the air, and cracks were heard. Issei was forced to look into the red eyes of a demon when he saw the normally blue eyes of Naruto turn bright red, and his pupil become a thin, deadly, bloodthirsty slit that hungered for blood. His whisker marks thickened and became scar-like, while his hair became untamed and wild. Naruto took off his forehead protector, before he dropped it on the ground next to him.

This was a sigh to show that he didn't even consider Issei his equal, as a person or as a warrior.

Other changes that were notable were that his fingernails and toenails turned into stark white animalistic claws with inch long nails that were sharpened to fine points.

Koneko got down on all fours not much longer than Issei, sensing the completely terrible power that flowed from Naruto. Her eyes were wide with tears streaming down her face, though Naruto didn't notice this as he crossed his arms and crouched down. Koneko threw up when MORE power gushed out of Naruto's body. The shockwaves of the power alone knocked those standing off their feet, and when killing intent like they had never seen before pressed down upon them every single person around felt, saw, heard, smelled, and tasted their own deaths. Nine long streams of energy were gushing out of the ground and spinning around Naruto.

The dirt around him swirled around him like a tornado, and rocks started to float in the air.

Yuuto was the next to collapse in despair when even he was forced to bow with his eyes widened in horror as he stared at an image that was crouched behind Naruto. The image stood easily over 350 or more feet tall, and it was on a GIANT orange furred fox with nine long tails, longer than it's own body. It had humanoid hands, and a humanoid torso, with a long muzzle, and long ears that were black on the inside with black rings around it's red eyes. It had marks on the side of it's snout that matched the whiskers on Naruto's face, and the world around the fox seemed to turn a bright red color.

Yuuto covered his mouth and started to use his feet to kick himself away from the image, before he jolted when his back hit a tree and he stopped.

He had never in his LIFE felt something so... _evil_ and _hateful_ in his life. He like like he was going to die just by looking at the, what he hoped was an, illusion.

"How is this Issei!?" Naruto shouted, showing that his above average canines had become long fangs. With this amount of power he had completely overhwelmed his rival Sasuke before the bastard had completed his Sharingan, and even then that was because he hadn't been trying to kill Sasuke like Sasuke had been doing to him. With this amount of power he had shaken up an entire lake with just a roar, and dispersed powerful flames of chakra with just the sound of his voice. This much of the darker power inside of him increase his speed and power so high that he could have defeated Gaara, Rock Lee, or even fresh Jonin with ease. His speed, power, relfexes, EVERYTHING was boosted to such a level that he was like a completely different person.

Just punching AT somebody could send a powerful shockwave strong enough to knock them from their feet.

Even now Akeno was covering her arms with wide eyes, she could feel her entire body stinging like thousands of bees were attacking her body.

Even SHE found this... power to be so utterly overwhelming and... it was primal... it was powerful... she was dangerously close to peeing herself. Thankfully she didn't have to go, but the stain of Yuuto's pants and the liquid, though if it was urine or some other more sexual fluid from the other side of her nature that might be attracted to this power, Akeno couldn't tell.

Rias was on her knees as she stared at the visage of death incarnate in front of her.

"God help us." The DEVIL known as Rias Gremory muttered, and even the pain of praying to God was much less than the fear that she was feeling.

The once sunny sky... it changed.

Dark, demonic looking clouds gathered and hide the sun from view. The power that was being unleashed being more than enough to change the weather. The ground around Naruto cratered, and rocks scattered everywhere around him, those without super durability were pelted with stones, and Issei was blown back completely and sent smashing into a tree.

The world around them seemed to lose color, as their eyes only registered the horrific visage in front of them.

Naruto wasn't skilled enough to direct the Killing Intent JUST at Issei, which was why he wanted everyone farther back.

Oh well, it was better for them to see this now than later.

"Are you feeling it Issei!? Are you afraid!? Tap into your power, or your are going to DIE!" Naruto shouted at Issei, who actually had his eyes frozen in fear. Naruto growled at the inactivity.

Issei was scared, but his self-preservation instinct hadn't kicked in yet.

The only person who seemed to have attempted to follow that intinct was Koneko, and she looked like she was about ready to pass out.

"So... this power... how... how can he control it!?" Koneko muttered in shock as tears spilled from her eyes. The stoic Koneko was crying from fear and confusion, the power Naruto was using... it brought back a lot of unpleasant feelings in her.

"Come on Issei! Do I have to push it a step further!?" Naruto shouted at the poor boy.

"Fu-fu-further?" Yuuto whispered in shock.

If this extent of power wasn't enough, there was MORE!?

Naruto growled, and red chakra exploded out of him and shot towards the sky. Everyone was LAUNCHED from their feet and all of them crashed into trees. Naruto was going to have to remind them that he told them this should have just been him and Issei. It didn't matter, because this was part of his life, and this power was something they would one day see him using. Red chakra bubbled out of his stomach while the pillar of red chakra continued to shoot into the air. He was really pushing himself to control all of this power, while a seemingly second skin of more transparent red chakra bubbled over his form. His features became more feral, and his body was cloaked in the power. Two long red bubbling ears over his hair, claws over his hands and feet, and a long red bubbling tail behind him.

The red pillar of power ended, but the energy they felt never dropped despite the fact that they could no longer see the energy.

 _-Location Change-_

"This power... the pure amount exceeds my own... what IS this?" A young girl asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked towards the sun in the sky. She had long black hair that went down her back, with dark gray eyes that seemed a bit dull. She had moon pale skin, and her form was that of a petite young girl. She wore a black gothic loli dress, and the front was open so that her nearly flat chest would be showing, it was showing, but her small nipples were covered by X-shaped black tape. She had white bloomers on, and she wore a purple, black, and white accessory on top of her head.

Awhile back, a few days ago, she had felt a signature suddenly appear in this world that was easily stronger in size alone than any of her of the people in her group. Then it seemingly vanished, and now not only did that same power return but it was perfectly mixed with another power that was enhancing it so much that it exceeded her own power in sheer volume alone. The potency of the power was a bit off, and it was uncontrolled it nature, but it was unique. It was more potent than Demonic Energy, Holy Energy, Magic, Touki... anything she had felt before though.

One half of the energy was bright, sunny, and cheerful... and the second one was dark, filled with hate, and completely... even she felt the hairs on the back of her neck want to stand up. The fact the bright energy was in control spoke volumes of the strength and ability of the person wielding the power. It felt more powerful than the chakra that her own subordanates used by a long shot, WAY more potent actually... and DEEP down underneath the bright and sunny energy was an even larger energy that seemed to be dormant inside of the bright one... only this one felt JUST like the bright one... only older.

A reincarnation of somebody?

The second power wasn't a Sacred Gear either.

The young looking girl smiled for a VERY brief moment.

This power... she was going to recruit whoever owned it to her cause.

 _-Location Change-_

Naruto put his hands in his pockets, and every unknoqingly started to breath again when the power they were feeling was supressed again. They all looked towards a normal looking Naruto, who looked down at his crotch... it would seem that Ruhe had been completely safe from the chakra thanks to the fact that he had been shielding her from it with his own chakra. Naruto grinned for a moment, before he turned around.

Issei was still cowering in shock, but that didn't matter.

"Congrats Issei, you activated your Sacred Gear." Naruto said as he walked away. Issei's left arm was now covered red scales with a glowing green gem on top of his palm. It looked avery draconian in nature, and it faded away.

Now that Issei had activated his Sacred Gear, doing it again would be so much easier now.

Naruto frowned and placed his hand on his stomach.

He wanted some ramen now.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Issei never TRULY activated the Boosted Gear until Asia died, and with Raynare on Naruto's side Asia won't die. Before then the Boosted Gear took the form and powers of a Twice Critical. This time, instead of rage, Issei's fear activated the Boosted Gear.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Ophis wasn't sensing ONE Tail, she was sensing ALL of Kurama's chakra inside of Naruto, and ranking it above her own. She was also sensing ALL of Naruto's chakra as well.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

It had taken a few weeks before anyone could... well gather up the courage to ask Naruto what the energy he had summoned up came from. The last few weeks everyone had genuinely been frightened of that energy, and now that they had sensed it a single time they could sense the small amounts that were always in his body. Naruto didn't mind the extra free time he had, since he was using it to build houses for his fairy familiars. Each house was custom built for each fairy, except for Aqua who had just taken up a fish bowl and had decorations added to the water and colorfull rocks places in it.

He also officially formed contracts with them, thus allowing him to summon his fairies when he needed them.

Of course, Ruhe refused to leave his side. Ruhe because she had been point blank when he used a tail of that terrible power, and had been physically changed from it. The yellow tips in her hair turned bright orange, and her cheeks gained three whisker marks on them. She had been feeding on his energy at the very moment that he had started using that power, and the influx of strength combined with her affinity to him had changed her body to allow for her the ability to adapt to the power he had been using. Even Risiko was a regular visitor inside of his clothes instead of staying at his new apartment, and the house that he had personalized for her.

Rias had been oh so generous as to rent an apartment for him.

Issei's training had also been left in the hands of Naruto.

On a side note, Rias had actually recognized what Sacred Gear that Issei had, and explained that it was known as the Boosted Gear. It was a Sacred Gear that was part of the 13 Longinus, Sacred Gears that had the potential to kill even a God. His Sacred Gear allowed him to double his power every 10 seconds without limit, so long as his body could contain the power. At the same time, every time he doubled his power he used more and more stamina, so if he doubled once, he lost his stamina had twice the normal rate. It also took 10 seconds, so Issei would actually need time to build up that power.

Naruto asked if a Boosted Gear user had ever actually killed a God before.

The answer was a big fat nope. Apparently, just the potential to kill a God didn't automatically give evry user the actual power or skill to kill a God. No Boosted Gear user had ever slain a God before, of if they had it wasn't a very powerful one.

So far though Issei's training was just increasing his stamina, and how to dodge. To do this, Naruto threw rocks at Issei. He liked doing that, it was fun to pelt the pervert with pebbles.

Naruto was actually in the club room at the moment, with the rest of the club around him.

"Let me guess, finally got up the courage to ask me about the stuff I did?" Naruto asked with a confident look on his face.

"Was that power a magic spell?" Yuuto started off, asking the first thing everyone had been thinking for awhile.

"Nope, had it shortly after I was born." Naruto told them with a grin on their faces.

"Was it Senjutsu?" Koneko asked with a frown on her face. Naruto blinked for a moment, before he shook his head.

"I don't know what that is either, but no... next guess." Naruto said with a wave of his hand. It was kind of funny how they all had their own unique guesses towards what he had done. At least Koneko looked AMAZINGLY relieved. It was like all of the pent up stress in her body had released itself the second Naruto had told her that her guess was wrong. She looked almost happy that he hadn't been using this Senjutsu thing. In fact, almost all of her fear of Naruto that she had festering inside of her had vanished the second he told her that.

"... Genetic mutation?" Akeno guessed with an unsure look.

"I have no idea what they is, but nope." Naruto told her with a dull look.

Raynare sent a superior look towards Akeno had the bad guess from the other side of the room. Lately she had been gone for longer and longer periods of time doing who knows what, but Naruto did notice that she seemed to always head towards the church in town. It seemed that only Naruto had any form of trust in the Fallen Angel, who plain out refused to become a member of Rias' peerage... not that Rias would make the offer. Rias had zero trust in the woman as well.

It was probrably the same reason that she had no idea what they were talking about right now, and thus had no guess... she had been too busy looking for the source of that great power she had sensed week prior.

"Sacred Gear?" Issei actually asked, with ithers thinking it over for a few seconds. That would make a lot of sense as to why Naruto didn't always feel that way... but then again, Sacred Gears were fully connected to their hosts. Naruto only seemed partially connected, like their was a barrier between him and that power.

"Nope, AFTER I was born. I wasn't born with this power." Naruto denied yet again, having a little fun making them really think about this.

"Really, not a Sacred Gear huh... then what is it?" Rias asked with a raised eyebrow. Now that she had a few weeks to calm down from her initial horror, lets face it when you see the normally super bright and sunny Naruto use power so strong and terrible you don't come out without some serious mental scarring. She was pretty sure that she had peed herself a little, she couldn't be sure because just as she was horrified of that power she had also been sexually arroused, as ashamed of that as she was. Seeing Naruto command such amazing power with so such ease had set off a lot of instincual desires within her. It had taken her this amount of time, not to get over he fear, but to be able to look Naruto in the face.

Her dreams... had been undergoing some very drastic changes the last few weeks.

The same could be said for Akeno, though she had been... well Akeno had been more attracted to Naruto using that power than she had been.

Even Koneko had a good amount of sexual excitement, but it was buried under her fear.

"... Wait, YOU were the source of that power!?" Raynare asked with shock when she realized that Naruto was more than likely the source of the power that she had been feeling.

Sure, she knew Naruto was strong, fast, and his energy seemed limitless, but to think that the bright young boy was capable of using such utter hate filled power.

"Yep, and that power is my curse." Naruto said as he placed his hand on his stomach. Naruto grabbed his vest and the shirt under it, before it lifted it up to show the smooth skin of his now exposed stomach. Naruto channeled some of his chakra, and a black swirl with 8 pronged symbol filled outlines appeared over his navel. The others looked on with surprise at the sudden appearance of a tattoo, though Raynare gave a lick of her lips. She always did find men with tattoos to be more delicious than those without them.

The more she heard and saw of Naruto, the more she was sure that he was JUST what she was looking for. He had the power, the body with the potential for a better body in the future, and he was a passionate person... sure to be passionate in bed as well... she was a Fallen Angel, the amount of fucks she cared if she was being a bit of a pedophile was about zero. She would be a pedophile if she slept with any humans because of the vast difference in age she had with humans. Most, not counting the few immortal ones, were vastly younger than she was. Even Issei would have made her a pedophile if she had slept with him. Her body was made so that she could seduce Humans and even Angels into sin.

'Shortly after he was born... no parents... always alone... this power had to have been the reason.' Rias deduced with ease the reason why Naruto either had no parents, or why he had never been adopted or lived with anyone. Everyone was interupted from their thoughts with a white magical circle appeared out of the side of the room. Rias gasped for a moment when a person appeared over the circle, or rather, a person that looked just like a maid popped out of the circle as the circle itself vanished.

Just as soon as the circle died down, Naruto noticed that it was ANOTHER beautiful woman with a huge bust line.

"Sheesh! The fuck do they feed devils to keep boring out big tittied ladies like this?" Naruto asked in surprise. The woman was a silver haired beauty with silver eyes, her hair tied behind her with her bangs tied up in braids. She wore a maid's uniform like it was going out of style, and she had a bust line nearly the same size as the one that Rias had. Her attention was drawn towards Naruto right away when he spoke that, while Rias face palmed. The others that knew of the woman seemed to pity Naruto, while Issei was drooling over the new and fresh pair of breasts that were laid out in front of his very eyes.

Rias and Akeno had been labelled as off limits to him, because he didn't want to run the risk of pissing Naruto off, and Koneko's chest wasn't big enough to oggle, so he would enjoy his oggling now that he got the chance.

'This boy's natural levels of demonic energy exceed my own, and he has another source of power that exceeds that of anyone I've ever met... and deep down he has a power even denser and darker than anything I've ever felt.' The woman quickly did a check on the energies in Naruto's body. If she had been a betting woman, than she would have pegged this person she was sensing as somebody that had been promoted to an Ultimate Class devil, or even higher, like she was standing in front of a Satan with how strong his passive levels of power were. She had to say passive, because he wasn't even using the power he had, but even she could see no end to the depth of his reserves.

She doubted anyone else in the room could sense how massive his reserves truly were either.

She wondered how his body could seemingly naturally supress such levels of strength.

She likened the boy in front of her to a freak of nature.

The other new boy on the other hand she already knew to be the wielder of the Boosted Gear, solely by the fact that she had gotten a report on it beforehand. She had expected more to be honest, the demonic power of this young man was truly pathetic. She doubted that without his Sacred Gear that he would be that much of a fighter. Then again, most Sacred Gear users were well and truly pathetic without their gears. Most of them were dependant on their gears that they never trained in anything else. It was just as much of a crutch as it was a gift, those with natural gifts more than often lost to those that had built up the same level of power through hard work.

She was pretty sure that this boy was useless.

"You're early Grayfia." Rias commented with a sigh, like she had been expecting this woman for awhile now.

"Recently a huge amount of power was sensed in this general area, so many have decided it is no longer safe for-" Grayfia started, before Naruto raised a hand and drew her attention back to him.

"Yo, that was me. Rias is perfectly safe with me around, so whatever you were planning doesn't really matter." Naruto told her while waving his hand.

...

"You have gotten yourself a rather... rude young man in your peerage Rias-sama." Grayfia commented with a frown clear on her face. Naruto stuck his tongue out at her, not even caring about what she said. He was rude ot Granny Tsunade, so he would be just as rude to this lady.

"He refuses to learn... everyone, this is Grayfia Lucifuge. This is my newest Rook Naruto Uzumaki, and this is Issei Hyoudou, my new Pawn." Rias introduced with a dull look at Naruto.

It would seem that their little talk was going to have to wait.

"And I'M Ruhe!" A voice came out of Naruto's crotch.

"Yep, and that is Ruhe." Naruto said in agreement with Ruhe, who had to intorduce herself.

...

"Well then, it is a pleasure to meet you. Naruto Uzumaki, Issei Hyoudou, and Ruhe." Grayfia introduced herself, before Rias blinked.

Now that she thought about it, if Grayfia was here then... Rias smirked for a second. Oh yeah, she was going to ENJOY this.

Before she had spent a long time worrying about this exact moment, knowing that her future was one that she would have trouble, but now she had a portable army in her peerage. Instead of her being outnumber, not only did she had her opponent outnumbered, but she also had him outgunned.

"Well this is embarassing." Issei said after a moment when he saw how sloppily he was dressed, in only a tracksuit that had sweat stains.

"Yo." Naruto greeted, before Grayfia waved her hand and the furniture in the room was pushed away by an unseen force and lined up against the walls. Naruto sitting on the couch was knocking behind the couch with his feet hanging in the air, with Grayfia looking mildly apologetic for her actions. She should have warned him, but she needed to get everything that was burnable out of the way.

"Yes, and if I could finish, your older brother, and your father have decided that the date of the engagement-" Grayfia started, before she twitched in annoyance when Issei jumped in surprise.

"Your going to be married!?" Issei shouted in shock to Rias, who sighed.

"No, I won't be. I may be engaged, but I will not be married to that man. I have told you this before, and I stand by this." Rias told Grayfia, who seemed like she was used to this kind of argument out of Rias, then again, Grayfia looked at Naruto. She had felt that power herself, even in the Underworld. The gate connecting the worlds had been able to easily transmit the giant surge in power across the realms, and it helped that the power had been constantly in a released state.

Maybe Rias' words could now be backed up.

"Regardless, your fiance will be arriving shortly." Grayfia said, while Naruto pulled himself from behind the couch.

"I am sorry Pretty Boy, I now know what it's like to be randomly assualted." Naruto told Yuuto randomly, who gave Naruto a pat on the back. All was already forgiven, but it helped that Naruto was willing to say that he was sorry, he didn't do that very often. Nobody was surprised when another orange symbol appeared on the floor, but Naruto and Issei were surprised when flames started to shoot out of the floor. Naruto jumped towards the other side of the room and smashed open tjhe fire extinguisher case, before he grabbed the item and started to spray out the flames.

He continued to spray out the flames even when a tall blond haired man wearing a red suit came in through the circle. He didn't even get to say a word before he was knocked off his feet by surprise when he was covered from head to toe in white foam. Naruto continued to fire foam at the new guy in the room, shocking those that knew who the man was. That shock then turned into joy when Rias covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud. Suddenly she grew tears at the edges of her eyes just at the sheer crazy that was happening in front of her.

Hey, maybe that was the way you kill a devil from the Phenex clan, using a fire extinguisher.

Naruto tossed the item away from him, it bounced off it Koneko's head before hitting Issei in the face and knocking the poor boy off his head. Naruto reached into the foam and pulled out the person that had come from the flames, before Naruto started to spin around as fast as he could... which was so damn fast that white foam started to get shot all around the room. Grayfia set up a barrier around herself and Rias, while the rest of those in the room were soon covered in foam as well. Naruto and the man were just a blur of motion, taking the form of a twister, before it started to slow down. Naruto sat the man down on his feet, before the man tried to talk.

He then fell over into a pile of foam and threw up.

...

"Ahahahahahaha! Naruto, I LOVE you SO much right now!" Rias actually shouted as she saw the great Riser Phenex throwing up from motion sickness into a pile of foam. Naruto grabbed the fire extinguisher when the blond haired, blue eyed, man by the name of Riser Phenex had two eagle shaped wings of flames come out of his back. Naruto sprayed more foam onto the guy and put the flames out, though it helped that he was placing his demonic energy into the extinguisher to increase the strength of the fire fighting tool.

Grayia grabbed the item from him, before she used her other hand to grab him by the back of the color and pulled him up into the air as well.

"What? The guy was lighting a fire inside of a building... and he was on fire, and I suppose to just let the guy burn?" Naruto asked Grayfia, who would have palmed her face if she had the hand to do it with. Others seemed to do it for her as everyone in the room palmed their faces in perfect sync, other than Issei who was just as confused as Naruto.

'This... is... the best day... of my LIFE!' Rias thought to herself when she saw Riser stand up, and then fail because of how dizzy he was before falling back down.

Making Naruto her Rook... best choice of her life!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **A + AB + B - This is how Naruto gave everyone Kurama's chakra during the war. He used his OWN chakra to form a bond between them. Naruto didn't JUST give out Kurama's chakra, he gave out his own.**_  
 _ **Hashirama commented that the amount of his own chakra that Naruto gave to the army was about even with his own chakra, a small fraction of Naruto's chakra AFTER he had been fighting in a war was equal to Hashirama's chakra.**_

 _ **Note: Hashirama's chakra was clearly stated to be about even with Kurama's chakra. Naruto has more chakra than a Tailed Beast, but he can only use a set amount at a time... but Kurama's chakra is more potent so that smaller amounts are equal to large amounts of human chakra.**_

 _ **A - Others / B - Tailed Beasts / AB - Naruto**_

 _ **Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

 _ **Kurama - The Nine Tailed Fox - Size Sheet**_  
 _ **Gamabunta is over 55 feet tall, but when**_  
 _ **Gamabunta is laying down his body is twice the length of his height, being at 110 feet long.**_  
 _ **Gamabunta was summoned when Kurama attacked Konoha, and when laying on top of Kurama covered about half of his torso. Meaning that Kurama's torso is about 220 feet long.**_  
 _ **Legs are twice as long as a person's torso, meaning that Kurama's legs are 440 feet long when he was at his full height.**_  
 _ **Kurama's neck and head are 1/5th the height of his torso, and over twice as long. That makes his head 44 feet tall, and 88 feet long. His ears are 1.5 times the length of his head, being 132 feet long.**_  
 _ **Kurama's tails are twice the length of his main body, from his nose to his rear end.**_  
 _ **220 + 440 + 88 is 748 and double that is 1496 feet long for the length of his tail.**_  
 _ **Kurama's ears are 132 feet, his head and neck are 44 feet, his torso is 220 feet, his legs are 440 feet. Kurama's height when standing, measuring from his ears to the ground, is 836 feet tall.**_  
 _ **Kurama at his full height is over 836 feet tall before his size was reduced.**_  
 _ **220 + 440 + 88 + 1496 = 2244**_  
 _ **Kurama, from his snout to the tip of his tails is over 2244 feet long, before his size was reduced.**_

 _ **Kurama's Height: 836 Feet or 254.8 Meters... or 255 Meters when rounded up.**_  
 _ **Kurama's Length: 2244 Feet or 683.97 Meters... or 684 Meters when rounded up.**_

 _ **A Full Sized Kurama is larger than ANY being in DxD.**_

 _ **The Smallest Height for something to be considered a mountain is 1,000 Feet.**_

 _ **Kurama - The Nine Tailed Fox - Tailed Beast Ball**_  
 _ **Kurama at the height of his power could destroy a Mountain RANGE after charging up a Tailed Beast Ball for a second or two. This was without even Super Charging or Condensing to increase the power. This was just an extremely basic version of the Tailed Beast Ball.**_  
 _ **Made using 8 Parts Black Chakra and 2 Parts White Chakra, it is the 'Ultimate' Technique of a Tailed Beast and it's Jinchuriki. When condensed, the explosive power of the Tailed Beast Ball is many times it's usual strength. Kurama is not only able to condense the Tailed Beast Ball, but also Supercharge it thus further increasing it's size and strength within seconds. This attack, when used by Kurama, can cross a Sea in seconds.**_  
 _ **The Longer a Tailed Beast Ball is charged, the more powerful it is, and the stronger the Tailed Beast the stronger the Tailed Beast Ball.**_  
 _ **The Tailed Beast Ball can also be shot in the form of a highly condensed beam.**_

 _ **1 Second Charge Tailed Beast Ball: Basic - Mountain Range level destruction**_  
 _ **Kurama charging a BASIC Tailed Beast Ball for 1 Second destroys a Mountain Range when he was at his full might. This was without Supercharging it or Condensing it.**_

 _ **This is only a SMALL fraction of the power his Tailed Beast Balls could do when he was at full power, since his full power had never been truly shown.**_

 _ **In Naruto the Last: Kurama was shown making a Tailed Beast Ball powerful enough to Launch the Statue of the Otsutsuki Clan through the moon and into orbit with a single Tailed Beast Ball. THROUGH the fucking MOON! That means he sent a fucker flying through 2,159 MILES of stone!**_

 _ **Kurama - The Nine Tailed Fox - Power**_  
 _ **Kurama is above God-Class enemies from DxD, when compared Ddraig and Albion are both lacking when compared to him. During the war, a weakened God and the 4 Satans destroyed BOTH Ddraig and Albion and shredded up their souls, sealing them into Sacred Gears. The 4 Original Satans combined were killed by a weakened God, meaning combined they didn't even have God-like strength.**_  
 _ **A WEAKENED God and 4 opponents that weren't even Gods and didn't have strength to add up to Gods completely destroyed the Heavenly Dragons, whose power was stated to kill even Gods. Obviously, they failed to live up to all of the hype about their power.**_

 _ **Minato Namikaze, a Kage Level Ninja with chakra reserves large enough to use Senjutsu, and the Shinigami, the God of Death, were only able to seal away half of Kurama's chakra when Kushina was using her special chakra to supress his ability to fight back against them. Even while being supressed and robbed of his ability to fight back, Kurama was simply TOO strong for even a GOD to take away more than half of his power.**_

 _ **Kurama is twice as strong as a God and Kage put together without even being able fight back, and more than likely many times stronger than that when he IS fighting back.**_

 _ **Not only this, but no normal person can contain his power. It takes the abilities of the Rinnegan, being an Impure World Reincarnation like Minato, or being an Uzumaki with very powerful chakra like Mito Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki, and Naruto Uzumaki. Anyone else would die very quickly if they tried to contain his power inside of them.**_

 _ **Kurama - The Nine Tailed Fox - Immortality**_  
 _ **Tailed Beasts don't die, they disperse and then reform again after a certain amount of time. They can be injured, they can bleed, and they CAN die, but they will always come back. Killing them does nothing more than make them pissed at you, and give them the knowledge of how you beat them, which they can use against you.**_

 _ **Kurama - The Nine Tailed Fox - Senjutsu**_  
 _ **Kurama was shown gathering Nature Energy, and mixing it with his own chakra to form Sage Chakra for Naruto. That means that Kurama not only has knowledge of Senjutsu, but is able to make use of it. Kurama can recieve all the same boosts in Power, Speed, and Durability, increasing his powers MANY times what it naturally is. He can increase the power of his Tailed Beast Balls, and his physical strength with it. He already destroys mountains just by swinging his tail, imagine him at full power increasing his physical powers MANY times what they normally are.**_

 _ **Kurama - The Nine Tailed Fox - Sealing**_  
 _ **Kurama is shown that he actually possesses a lot of knowledge about the Art of Sealing, even in canon, able to deduce the weaknesses behind seals in moments.**_

 _ **Kurama - the Nine Tailed Fox - Sensing**_  
 _ **Kurama has the ability to sense Negative Emotions, so if you are feeling anything negative in a fight with him, then he can sense you. He already posseses the ability to sense energy, meaning that he can sense enemies that don't have any negative emotions.**_

 _ **Kurama - the Nine Tailed Fox - Intelligence**_  
 _ **Kurama has been shown that like Naruto he is able to come up with complicated battle plans, notice an opponents weaknesses, exploit those weaknesses, and figure out the opponents plan in moments. If you have a weakness, he will find it and use it against you.**_

 _ **Kurama - the Nine Tailed Fox - Healing**_  
 _ **He can heal from even Molecular level damage with ease, meaning that not even the Power of Destruction will be able to do that much damage against him.**_

 _ **Kurama - the Nine Tailed Fox - Fucking Horrible Penmanship**_  
 _ **Kurama... sucks at writing, with his penmanship sucking so bad that even the prideful Tailed Beast complaining this his ability to write sucked.**_

 _ **Anime: Kurama - the Nine Tailed Fox - Wind and Fire Release**_  
 _ **It is an anime ability, but hey, it is still a rather important ability to mention that he can use Wind and Fire Release, and it isn't completely unheard of to think that he can use those elements. Shukaku, the weakest Tailed Beast, can use Wind Release ninjutsu. Even if he can't use them, he must have at least knowledge on Wind Release since he had been inside of Kushina, who was proficent in Wind Release.**_

 _ **Kurama - the Nine Tailed Fox... and some dumbass thinks that High-Class Devils are about even with him and shouldn't fear even a fraction of his power. I wasn't being biased towards Kurama when I said he was stronger than Ophis, and more than likely also Great Red when he was at full power.**_

 _ **Kurama is a fucking badass!**_  
 _ **Naruto is his Jinchuriki!**_

 _ **I don't hate Issei, but he never had to earn Ddraig's respect, and comparing Ddraig and Issei to Kurama and Naruto... Kurama is a Fuck-ton stronger than Ddraig, and Naruto is a Fuck-ton stronger than Issei! I don't BASH Issei, even in DxD canon people comment that Issei is weak if he doesn't use the Boosted Gear and is defeated before he can power up.**_

 _ **Lets put it like this, it takes Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, and Falbium Asmodeus to create a fake moon. It only takes the Sage of Six Paths on his death bed to create a REAL moon. These are 4 Satan Class devils with 100s of years of experience, and the Sage of Six Paths had been an old man that was extremely weakened after extracting the Ten-Tails Husk from himself, and then creating a moon, and THEN sealing it into the moon.**_

 _ **Sasuke had surpassed the Sage of Six Paths, with Kurama himself admitting that Sasuke had passed the Sage of Six Paths level... and Naruto still defeated Sasuke while holding back his desire to kill. Naruto defeated a person stronger than the Sage of Six Paths, a Planet Buster who is stronger than a Planet Buster (after all, creating moon means that you can drop a moon on a planet and destroy it) meaning that Naruto at the end of the war was stronger than ANY person in DxD. The fact that when Naruto fought Sasuke he only used a portion of Kurama's chakra and not the chakra of the other Tailed Beasts in him... means that Naruto with a Full Power Kurama like he got after the war.**_

 _ **Naruto and Kurama are just a way better team, with way better moves, and way more potential than Issei and Ddraig will ever have.**_

 _ **Naruto and Kurama are a Team of Badasses!**_

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **On a side note: I am working 2 Jobs right now, my normal job and a job done as a favor to a friend, so don't expect me to update for maybe a day or two. I do need to sleep after all.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Naruto and Kurama for the WIN!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Never think you can predict what I am about to do with a story! EVER! I am UNPREDICTABLE!**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"I can't believe we have to wait for this guy to come back after he changes his clothes." Issei complained as they sat in wait for Riser to return after he got showered and a change of clothes. Apparently he had gotten a bit more than he had asked for when he thought an appearance drapped in flames would be a cool way to enter a room with Naruto around. Issei was looking towards Naruto with a twitching eyebrow, both amused and annoyed by the fact that he had been standing in a room waiting for over three hours now.

Riser was taking his damn sweet time with changing clothes.

"I love you so much right now, that was worth waking up today." Rias told Naruto, completely approving of his actions against Riser Phenex.

"What... he was on fire, so I put him out." Naruto said with a firm pat on the fire extinguisher that he had in his lap.

If Riser decided to make another flaming entrance, then Naruto would be ready.

Grayfia quickly took his fire extinguisher from him when she saw the glint in his eyes, and then quickly after she slapped the back of his head.

"As a Low-Class Devil, you must show the respect for those of higher social status than you. I understand that with your age, you are at an age where manners-" Grayfia started, before she saw that Naruto wasn't in front of her anymore.

"Hey Rias, I got a question about the Evil Pieces I was wondering for awhile... why did you have to use all 8 of your Pawns on Issei?" Naruto said, changing the subject before Grayfia could continue what she was going to say. The silver haired beauty twitched at being flat out ignored by a devil ranked lower than her, even if the raw power in his body was much, much higher than anything that she was capable of. If he could learn to harness that power in the correct ways, and focus on his destructive potential then he would one day make a fine Ultimate-Class Devil and bring Rias great honor... but right now his manners were ticking her the hell off.

On a lighter note, Issei perked up about the question about him.

Yuuto, Koneko, and even Akeno had all decided to leave to go get showered off... since they weren't exactly clean after the projectile vomitting and white foam that had shot out all over the place. If they returned was up to them, since they knew they would just have to stay silent anyway. Issei was still here because he had nothing else to do, and he wanted to ask Naruto some questions on how he could improve his use of his Boosted Gear. Even issei admitted that he was weak, he was only a normal human before he turned devil after all, and even with Naruto's training he hadn't exceeded his human limits. The only time he did that was when he Boosted himself enough, and that wasn't for very long periods of time.

"Issei was worth 8 Pawns, so he took 8 Pawns." Rias answered with a raised eyebrow.

"WHY though?" Naruto asked more clearly.

"... Is this you calling me weak again?" Issei asked in a dull tone, completely used to the way everyone, Rias, Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, Naruto, and even himself, called him weak.

"Not this time, why did it cost 8 Pawns for Issei, and not something like... 5 Pawns and a Bishop... that adds up to 8 Pawns right? Bishops and Knights are worth 3 Pawns, and Rooks like me 5 Pawns, with Queens like Akeno being 9 Pawns... why couldn't you use your Knight, Bishop, and 2 Pawns to give Issei speed, and Demonic Power boosts at the same time?" Naruto asked something he had been wondering for awhile now.

"That is impossible." Grayfia answered for Rias.

"Grayfia is right, it isn't possible. You can use only 1 type of piece per reincarnated Devil. If I use more than 1 Piece, then all of the pieces I use have to be the same piece." Rias went into deeper detail, while Naruto frowned.

"Why though? What is stopping you from using your pieces after making Issei a Pawn to make the weak dude stronger?" Naruto asked Rias, who was raising an eyebrow.

"It just wouldn't work." Rias told Naruto, who frowned deeper.

"Why, has anyone ever tried it?" Naruto asked her, and she tapped her chin for a second.

"It has been tried, but it failed. The combining if pieces is what led to the creation of the Queen piece, giving more than a single trait to a person and reincarnates at a higher exchange rate." Grayfia told Naruto, who looked at Rias. She noticed the look, and shrugged her shoulders.

"I can show you it wouldn't work if you want. Just get on the floor." Rias told Naruto, who thought about it... for about half a second. Issei watched this was some interest, wondering what would happen as Naruto laid down on the floor in the middle of the room. The red Gremory clan magical circle appeared under Naruto, while Rias pulled out her remaining Knight and Bishop before she made them glow red.

"So THIS was how I was made a Devil." Issei commented, since Koneko had knocked him out for the process to be done.

Turns out he didn't have to be knocked out.

Little girl just wanted to punch him in the stomach.

"Yes, this is the process that all Humans or Yokai must go through before they are turned into Reincarnated Devils, or Devil-Yokai Halfbreeds. Even Fallen Angels and Angels are rumored to become halfbreeds, though that is just _rumor_. Gods and Buddhas are unaffected by Evil Pieces, I myself am a _Queen_." Grayfia informed Issei, while Naruto felt a pulling sensation in his gut. Naruto blinked a few times, wondering what they was about.

"I, Rias Gremory, hereby delcare that you may have your soul returned to walk the Earth once more as a Devil in servatude to me. Rejoice in your new life as my _Bishop_ and _Knight_!" Rias declared as the pieces seemed to just continue to float there.

...

"See... nothing happened because you... huh?" Grayfia stared dumbfounded when two glowing white balled were ejected out of Naruto's stomach. The first ball was bright green tinted blue in color, and seemed to have energy that resembled spiky here on top of it. It started to float up towards the _Knight_ piece, before it entered the Knight piece. The other orb of light was a yellow one that had bright red energy like hair, but seperated into nine long tail-like strands of hair. This orb was much larger than the blue-green one, and started to float towards the Bishop piece.

"Huh?" Rias asked, completely stupified by what she saw in front of her.

"... Is that suppose to happen, because that doesn't look normal." Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow when the little energy balls completely fused with the pieces. The pieces changed colors to fit the orbs, before energy started to pour out of the pieces.

The Knight piece started to form a Male body out of it, the body taken a rather shape neutral form that appeared male.

Not... even BEHIND the form of the male a portol seemed to open up, and MORE blue energy in the shape of a human's soul was pulled through the portal and started to insert itself into the shape of the person. Bones started to form inside of the energy, while muscles and organs started to come soon after. Finally skin and clothes formed, before bright yellow hair grew in seconds. This person landed on the ground, dazed from the entire experience. The man landed on his ass in an uncool way, and he rubbed the top of his head.

He was a tall man, around 6 feet tall in height, and had mildly tanned peach color skin. He had bright spiky blond hair, and bright blue eyes... like Naruto's eye color and hair color... and skin color... and he had the same general build as Naruto, just taller and leaner thanks to age. They had different faces, and this man lacked whisker marks, but just by appearance you could see the genetic relation between the two of these men, they even both wore the same time of headband... with the same symbol... only the hair this man had was longer with long side burns. He wore a blue jumpsuit, and over that he wore a green vest with holders on it over his torso... and on top of that he wore a long white coat with short sleeves and red flames on the bottom of the coat.

The man... he looked like an older, whiskerless, Naruto... and he even had a huge amount of power radiating from him. He actually appeared to be in his early twenties at the most.

The SECOND soul to come out of the portal passed through Naruto for a brief second, before it entered the Bishop piece like the energy before it did. This one formed a golden colored female shape, and like with the man the female formed in seconds. She had long fiery red hair that went down to her ankles with ease, and her skin was a very few shades lighter than Naruto's skin, but she shared the same face as him. Their cheekbones, chins, general facial structure, and eye shape were completely the same, and they seemed to share a similar slender and feminine build as well. She had plum colored eyes that showed thanks to her hair being held out of them by a black clip. She wore a white blouse with a high collar and short sleeves, with a loose fitting green dress over it that went to her shins. She was around 5 and a half feet tall, maybe a little taller, and she had a rather moderately sized bust.

She blinked a few times, before she looked at the blond haired man next to her dumbly for a few seconds.

"Minato? Aren't you suppose to be rotting in the Shinigami's stomach?" She asked the man named Minato, while Naruto was staring dumbstruck with the rest of the people in the room.

Grayfia had her mouth agape at the sight in front of her.

Was this one of the hidden abilities of the Evil Pieces that the creater of the system had never went into detail about?

"Such a way with words you have Kushina... you really know how to say harsh things without meaning to be harsh." Minato said to the woman named Kushina, before they both started to touch it each other's faces.

...

"Naruto!" They both shouted at the same time, and Naruto blinked.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked dumbly, with Rias palming her face with Issei.

If he didn't realize they were his parents, he really was an overpowered idiot. Both Kushina and Minato looked towards Naruto with wide eyes, the brightest of smiles on their faces. They lunged at him, and Naruto was engulfed in a suffocating hug between the two young adults, they seemed to have died in their very early twenties after all. The black portal behind them closed up seconds later, as if it had never been opened up in the first place. Both of the adults seemed to be shining with happiness as they both seemed to gush over Naruto, or rather, they both seemed to be showing extremely large amounts of love for what was obviously their son.

Even Issei could see the physically resemblance Naruto had to both of these adults... previously dead adults.

"Our little baby boy! How old are you!? Are you a ninja!? How was your life Dattebane!?" Kushina seemed to gush, while Minato rubbed his cheek against Naruto's at the same time as Kushina rubbed her cheek against him.

"I'm so sorry Naruto, I wished that I we could have watched you grow up! I'm so sorry for sealing the Kyuubi into you!" Minato apologized quickly, while Naruto was stupified by what was being said to him.

"Eh?" Naruto said stupidly.

...

"Eh!?" Naruto said a little louder after he paused.

...

"EH!?"

Naruto was SO conflicted and confused right now it wasn't even funny.

So he settled for the safest bet.

He passed out.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **SMALL amounts of Minato's and Kushina's chakra were inside of Naruto, connecting Naruto to his home world and the Shinigami's stomach. Rias's Evil Pieces targetted that chakra, and pulled Minato and Kushina's souls from Naruto's world, now completely severing the link between Naruto and the Naruto-verse.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Note: Since Minato is back, that also means Naruto doesn't NEED the Seal Key since Minato can make another and loosen or tighten the seal. Also, with Minato back alive, the Yin-Kurama is now in the same dimension is Naruto's Yang-Kurama.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **When somebody is brought back by the Edo Tensei, they had NO memories of the afterlife and can't be brought back to full power. Minato and Kushina are not immortal zombies, so they remember their time as the dead.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Why are you following us?" Kushina asked in a dull tone when she noticed that Rias and most of her peerage had decided to follow her and Minato. Naruto was still out cold from the shocking revelation that his parents were alive, or at least they were alive now, and that they had more than likely been residing inside of him the entire time he had been growing up.

Kushina and Minato had both decided to walk towards Naruto's apartment, Minato could sense the location where Naruto's chakra had been the most besides the club room, so they were going to talk to Naruto in the privacy of his own home.

They didn't expect Rias and the rest of her band of misfits to tag along for the ride.

Minato wasn't bothered by it one bit, since these people seemed relativelly close to his son. Since the last 12, nearly 13, years all of the company he had, hand in the Death God's stomach had been the First, Second, and Third Hokage's along with the Yin-Half of the Kyuubi that he had sealed into himself moments before he had sealed the rest of the cursed beast inside of his own son. Of course, talking with his predecessors was interesting and all, but the same 3 people in 13 years gets old really fast. He had even made a moderately good... not friendship, but more like agreement with the Kyuubi inside of him.

He wondered how he was alive and able to move at the moment, but he believed that nearly 13 years of adjusting to the Kyuubi's chakra inside of him when he was inside of the Death God's gut had helped him adjust to it. The fact he could tell his body was a _little_ stronger than when he alive last time might have something to do with it. Very much the same, he could sense that Kushina's reserves of Chakra and this second energy inside of her seemed to STILL completely outclass him in raw reserves alone. It was completely unfair how large Uzumaki reserves of power naturally were, their stamina alone outclassing a human many times over, even highly trained ninja didn't have the same amount of stamina as Uzumaki children.

"Well, I was hoping to introduce myself to the parent of my Rook, as well as explain the situation to the two of you as my new Knight and Bishop." Rias stated with her arms crossed under her large breasts.

"Okay, what the hell do you girls eat to get boobs that big?" Kushina asked when she looked at Rias and Akeno's large chests. Minato face palmed at the blunt statement his wife made, knowing that many people would more than likely think the same thing, but had restrictions on thier mouths that would keep them from saying that kind of stuff.

...

"Naruto has your personality, he really does." Rias commented with dull eyes right back at Kushina. Now at least she knew who to blame for the way that Naruto talked, though Kushina seemed to be a much calmer person than Naruto was by nature, then again, that could just be her age and maturity helping temper her temper.

"You here that Kushina, our son has your personality." Minato teased his wife, and his displeased face was shown moments later.

"I hope he didn't get anything weird from me." Kushina muttered to herself.

"So... how did you get inside of Naruto?" Akeno brought up the biggest question, while Minato fished a key out of Naruto's back pocket and unlocked the door to his apartment. When they started to walk inside, everyone was surprised when they looked at the inside.

Sure, Rias had paid for the apartment, but she had never been inside of it.

It was a rather simple apartment sure, but they were surprised by the extreme number of plants inside of the room. There were a ton of potted plants hanging from the ceiling, and the two windows in the room had the true limit of potted plants on them. The walls were lined with larger plants in larger pots, these plants having a lot of flowers blooming on them. There were plants scattered around the middle of the room, and they were even surprised when they saw that all of the furnature had been replaced with comfy looking wooden furnature. The only modern furnature in the room was the couch in the room, sitting right in front of the table.

The table on the other hand, had objects on it with bonsai trees between each of them. The first house was a small shack-like house made of wire. It had a fence around it, and there were light snores coming from it.  
The second house was styled to look like a hospital, or as Rias would note, it appeared to look more like a Pokecenter from the Pokemon video game series. There were even musical sounds coming from the inside of it, and this little house had open door. They were all surprised with a bandage covered female fairy seemed to come out of the house, look at them, before rushing back into the house just as quickly.  
The third house, or rather a mansion looking house, seemed to have been painted pure white. It had some toy cars in front of it, and sitting in one of the cars were a little black man with wings wearing his signature purple suit.

"... Yo!?" Little Daddy greeted with a wave of his small hand, and only Kushina waved back at the little man.

"Hi, little fairy man." Kushina said back at him, not really sure what to think of a fairy in front of her.

"I'm Little Daddy, also known as Little D or LD... my friends call me Mister Nigga, but you can't call me that. Only Masta and my friends can call me that." Little Daddy said as he drove the toy car into his garage and vanished from site.

...

"I wonder if he can rap?" Koneko muttered to herself for a moment. She had known Naruto had been hiding more than one fairy from them, purely from the fact he had 8 scents on his body.

Back to the houses, the fourth house was just a fish bowl with very colorful rocks and a little fish castle inside of it. Inside of the bowl was a blue fairy woman swimming around with obvious joy. This little fairy even had a can of fish food next to her bowl, strangely enough.  
The fifth house was... well it was just a caged off fence for a more animalistic looking fairy. This place had fake, or maybe real, grass on top of it with a dog house, miniature, built near the corner. This fairy was actually sleeping on the grass, scratching her crotch without a care in the world as she snored away.  
The sixth house though was... the most colorful. It was a small house, and it had no real style to it. At the moment a small girl fairy was seen painting the house with both of her hands holding the paint brush.  
The seventh house in the circle of houses on the table was was a treehouse placed on top of a slightly overgrown bonsai tree. There were bright and colorful lights coming from the window, and a small fairy dancing to death metal music could be seen as she twerked.  
The LAST house of the group of houses was hidden from view because it was surrounded by potted plants.

8 Little Houses for Naruto's 8 Fairy Familiars.

Cura rushed out of her house seconds later with a roll of bandages and she went over to Naruto when she saw that he was knocked out. Her tiny hands grabbed the back of his vest, before lifting him off of Minato's back and moving him towards the couch, much to the surprise of those in the room that the tiny fairy could even do that. They were surprised even more when the bandages were shown to have magical symbols woven into them. She started to walk on top of Naruto's body, before everyone saw something stirring in Naruto's general crotch area.

Then another fairy crawled out of the top of Naruto's pants and started to have an unseen conversation with Cura, whose only visible eye widened, before she gave Ruhe a salute. Ruhe whistled loudly, and Aqua jumped out of her bowl like a fish, before she landed on top of Naruto's face. Aqua got down on all fours, before she spat out a stream of water from her house and washed Naruto's face with it.

Ruhe, Cura, and Aqua started to fly on their own just as Naruto jerked awake.

"Gah!? What, when, where, why... who... wha?" Naruto started to shout, before calming down when he saw that everyone was looking at him.

...

"Gaaaaaaaooh!" Naruto shouted as he jumped towards Minato, and Minato opened his arms to give Naruto a hug, thinking that was what he was getting. Everyone else was just shocked when Minato was kicked in the face so hard that he was knocked clear off his feet, and then crashed into Issei, before the two of them crashed into Yuuto, who was seriously wishing that he had not come with everyone. One would think he would have learned his lesson that hanging out with Naruto usually ended up with pain for him.

"Hahahahaha! That's what you get!" Kushina shouted as she nearly died laughing. She had known that this had been coming the second that Naruto woke up. After all, Minato had sealed half of the Kyuubi into Naruto, he should have been expecting this to happen. Naruto crossed his arms and jumped back onto the couch, his back turned to face everyone in the room. Minato got back up quickly with a red foot mark on his face from the strong kick, and he noticed that it would seem that Naruto's eye had been slightly red when he had kicked him. That was a Kyuubi fueled Rook kick from a much stronger than average kid.

"Hey, is that how you treat your Dad?" Rias asked sternly.

"... It's nice to meet you... Mom... Fourth Hokage." Naruto said with a huff, while Minato's widened in horror.

Using his title like that instead of calling him Dad... that one just hurt.

"I would love to point out, that I know what you went through." Kushina said, having been the second Kyuubi Jinchuriki before either Minato or Naruto had it sealed into them. Minato went over to Naruto, before he placed the palm of his hand on Naruto's back. Darker red energy rushed from Minato's body into Naruto, who didn't really seem to notice it. His cheeks just puffed up, while Minato laughed nervously.

There, the process was done.

Minato did have knowledge of sealing he had gained from Kushina, such as the seal that transfered a Tailed Beast from one person to another person. After all, you can't let a Tailed Beast be released every time you wanted to reseal it. He also left just enough chakra inside of himself so that the process of the transfer wouldn't kill him. Even with nearly 13 years of getting used to the chakra, he couldn't use it with a living body. Sure, he could when he was just a soul, but now that he had a blood and bone body he couldn't make use of the power, so he hoped that his semi-friendship with the Kyuubi would semi calm down any resentment that Naruto and the Kyuubi might have with each other.

Kushina had never even bothered learning how to use the Kyuubi's power, so it was useless to her, and Naruto already had the other half, so it made sense to just let him contain the entire thing now.

Rias and the others in the room felt a great shift inside of Naruto, as the power inside of him seemed to get many times stronger, before calming down.

Minato could sense that his Eight Trigrams Seal was still holding tightly, with the two Four Symbols Seals being rather close together to allow only a certain amount of that chakra to fuse with Naruto's own, granting him inhuman reserves of chakra, though it seemed like the seal had weakened ever so slightly, showing that Naruto had used at least a Tail of chakra a few times. Oh well, that just meant that one day he might have to tighten the seal, as it was this just meant that Naruto's chakra reserves would grow faster and faster.

"Aren't you happy you got your parents back?" Akeno asked Naruto, who looked behind himself at them for a few seconds.

"Back? I never had them before, so this is my first time seeing them." Naruto stated, with both parents flinching at the words. Not their fault, well not completely, but that wasn't exactly their fault.

"Either way, you will have to get along with them. They are members of my peerage now, and Riser didn't believe me when I told him that I was ready for our Rating Game now. He foolishly gave us 10 days to prepare." Rias said, since while Naruto was out Riser had come back and they had gotten to finish the conversation. Turns out, Riser thought that the fire extinguisher this was just a fluke, and that Rias needed 10 days to beat him. He didn't know about Naruto's strength, or the fact that she now he two new peerage members that easily stood head above shoulders against many people. She doubted that Riser stood a ghost of a chance.

She was still going to defeat him in the most humiliating way possible to prove a point.

She was going to use one of her newest family members to defeat his entire peerage, or a combination of them to prove to Riser that she wouldn't have to marry him.

"Oh~! Ten days is a good amount of time for Naruto and I to get a lot closer." Akeno said, with both Kushina and Minato taking a step back in shock when they saw Akeno wrap her arms around Naruto with her chest envoloping his head. Kushina grabbed Akeno back the back of the her shirt, before she physically threw Akeno through the front door with ease.

"He's 12 you fuck!?" Kushina shouted in a rage.

...

"You do realize that 100 years from now when he is 112 and others he might date are around that age that 5 years doesn't matter right? After all, you guys are devils too. With Naruto's raw power, women will be attracted to him, his presence being a turn on all it's own." Rias told them, with Kushina stopping for a few moments.

A single manly tear fell down Minato's face.  
A single horrified tear fell down Kushina's face.

His son was going to have a harem!  
Her son was going to get molested!

He was so proud!  
She was so horrified!

He wanted a lot of grandbabies to spoil!  
She didn't want to be a grandma yet!

Minato and Kushina hugged Naruto from both sides, but for different reasons... that were unknown to each other.

Their son was already on the road to becoming a man!

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Technically, Minato became a Kyuubi Jinchuriki minutes before Naruto did, meaning that Naruto was actually the 4th Kyuubi Jinchuriki.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Fun Fact: It took Naruto and Sasuke seconds to cross 3 Countries in their base form, JUST by running, to get to the Valley of the End for their final fight. (They went from the outer edge of Earth Country - through Kusa - then went through Fire Country before getting to the Valley of the End)**_  
 _ **Base form Naruto after the war is fast enough to run 1/4th of the way around a planet is a matter of seconds. It would take a base form Naruto under a minute to run around a planet, and with Naruto's stamina making it so that he can fight at full power for 2-4 Days without Sleeping, Eating, or Rest.**_  
 _ **1x60x24x2= 2880 / 1x60x24x4= 5760**_  
 _ **Naruto can run around a planet 2880 to 5760 minimum without getting tired or taking a break in his base form after the war. This is with no sleep, no eating, and no breaks. Granted, Naruto was also tired when he ran 1/4th of the way around the world.**_

 _ **Naruto (Base Form) after the war is a complete beast.**_

 _ **Naruto (Base Form) blocked the Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion, a Planet Busting level attack, with one hand while also running towards it's user. This same attack having been used to cut the moon in half minutes previously with ease. Naruto's base form muscle strength lets him push through planet busting attacks with ease, only using a small amount of chakra around his HAND, not his arm, his hand, so that he would not be affected by the Truth-Seeking Ball the attack was made of.**_

 _ **Naruto (Base Form) punched Toneri Otsutsuki in his Tenseigan Chakra Mode SO hard that he destroyed a large amount of the moon's surface, sent Toneri miles way before crashing and placing multiple craters in the surface of the moon. Side Note: Naruto actually made Toneri lose all of his power with that punch as well. This was done with JUST a punch! A punch that was not even TOUCHING the moon, yet large amounts of the moon were still destroyed!**_

 _ **'Naruto can't fight without Kurama!' - Naruto was shown being able to summon Kurama out of his body in the Naruto the Last Movie so that they could fight without each other. Unlike Issei, Naruto doesn't NEED Kurama to be a super powered fighter. Imagine Issei without Ddraig... yeah, completely average. He wouldn't even have a harem without Ddraig because of his personality.**_

 _ **Now tell me... does ANYONE think that anyone in Highschool DxD, can truly stand a reasonable chance against a 19 year old Naruto when he is holding nothing back?**_

 _ **Full-Power Naruto punches people in DxD... and they die... that is why I picked 12-13 year old Naruto. Because 17 and 19 year old Naruto would utterly destroy every single person in DxD the second he got dead serious.**_

 _ **Jutsu: MOST Jutsu have set chakra limits and destruction limits. If you overpower a jutsu, it doesn't get stronger, it can backfire. The Rasengan and Tailed Beast Ball are exceptions, because the Rasengan can be increased to ANY size so long as the user has enough chakra... if Naruto WANTED to, he could create a Rasengan with the power to destroy a planet... would he do that? Fuck no!**_  
 _ **Would he destroy a country? Fuck no!**_  
 _ **Would he destroy a continent? Fuck no!**_  
 _ **Naruto doesn't destroy these things, because people LIVE there! Naruto cares a LOT about human life, and peace. He would never destroy a planet that have his friends on it. He would never destroy a county with people in it. He doesn't risk taking lives.**_

 _ **Some people were asking why I picked Naruto at this age... and that is because Naruto after the war is just TOO powerful for Highschool DxD to deal with. Nobody can really pose a threat to him, and he can wipe them all out in the blink of an eye if he was serious.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **I am going to ignore anyone that complains about Minato and Kushina, and this being a stat sheet. If you attempt to bother me other this, then I will block you. Guest reviews annoying me will be deleted. This will be the LAST stat sheet for this story! People are PMing me complaining about some stupid shit they know nothing about, you KNOW who you are!**_  
 _ **I have a Zero Tolerance policy for bullshit and flaming starting now!**_  
 _ **Start Sheet Start!**_

 _ **Proof that Naruto's Top Speed is Faster than Light Speed.**_  
 _ **1\. Itachi's Sharingan was able to predict, react to, and block a bolt of Lightning, NATURAL lightning. This was when he was almost BLIND. His eyes at full health would be able to easily see things going MUCH faster than Lightning, many times faster.**_  
 _ **2\. Sasuke HAS Itachi's eyes, with even stronger visual prowers than Itachi thanks to gaining the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Sasuke's eyes can see things MANY times the things moving the Speed of Lightning, which is 224,000 Miles Per Hour, or 3,700 Miles Per Second.**_  
 _ **3\. Sasuke and Kaguya BOTH had the ability to use Space/Time techniques that let them Teleport, like the Instint Transmission that Goku uses but made for battle.**_  
 _ **4\. Teleportation - The ability to 'Move Instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between'. That means if you can Teleport, you move at a speed Faster than Light.**_  
 _ **5\. Light Speed - 670,000,000 Miles Per Hour, or 186,000 Miles Per Second. Something going light speed can circle around the Planet Earth over 7 times in a single second. 1 second is all it would take, and something moving AT Light Speed will go around the planet over 7 times.**_  
 _ **6\. Naruto beating Teleportation - Naruto beat BOTH Sasuke AND Kaguya in a pure speed contest, dodging Kaguya's attempts to teleport him to alternate dimensions, and beating out Sasuke's teleportation in speed. Naruto can't Teleport, meaning that using his pure muscle ability, and his own reaction time Naruto is able to react to something moving Faster than Light, and then MOVE Faster than Light to beat it. He kicked Sasuke's ass, and cut off Kaguya's arm with his bare hand.**_  
 _ **Proof: Naruto's Top Speed in his most powerful form is Faster than Light by many times, while his Base form can circle a planet is under a minute, his Top Speed can let him circle a planet many times in a second. He just never has to go full speed, and when he does it is over in the blink of an eye. Even on the slight chance this is wrong, he is still faster than lightning.**_

 _ **Also: I am NOT Bashing Issei! He just really hasn't earned the power he has!**_  
 _ **1\. He gets a Sacred Gear, turning him from a normal human into a special person. He doesn't have to work for that. He becomes a Pawn, and can power up JUST by being in enemy territory, or getting Rias' permission.**_  
 _ **2\. He doubles his power every 10 seconds, he didn't have to earn that power he gets! Yes, his body has to be able to handle the drain on his stamina, but that is IT! He doesn't have to truly work to get stronger, just wait 10 seconds!**_  
 _ **3\. Issei sacrificed his arm for his Balance Breaker... and he got another even more powerful arm that is Immune to his Devil Weaknesses. He never really lost an arm, he was GIVEN his Balance Breaker, and a way to get around his weaknesses. He traded his arm, for an even better one without having to work for it.**_  
 _ **4\. Ddraig is willing to work with Issei from the very beginning, without trying to take over his body or anything that Naruto had to put up with. Ddraig was willing to work with Issei, and give him power from the very start.**_  
 _ **5\. Issei is given Ascalon, the Dragon-Slaying HOLY Sword! He is GIVEN a way to fight BOTH Dragons and Devils at the same time! He didn't earn that sword, it was GIVEN to him by an Angel! His natural enemy! He was GIVEN more strength by an Angel, who shouldn't have given him that power up!**_  
 _ **6\. He STOLE some of the power from Albion, not only gaining a new and more powerful Balance Breaker, but also having access to Albion's ability to Divide an opponents power by touching them every 10 seconds and adding it to his own. Yes, he trades his lifeforce away to use it, but he has Koneko to restore his lifeforce! He gained a NEW power that he STOLE from somebody else!**_  
 _ **7\. He is trained by a Dragon King for a month true, and his Base Form DID grow a little more powerful... but he was still being given special training by a Dragon King that was training him seriously... and guess what... it is completely useless. Issei gains his true Balance Breaker... by poking Rias' nipples! He gained a power up by POKING nipples! He didn't earn that, he just poked a boob and got stronger!**_  
 _ **8\. He gets ANOTHER power up by going beserk after seeing Asia 'Die' and activates the Juggernaut Drive of the Boosted Gear... and you know what calms him down? A song about Boobs, and Rias' Boobs.**_  
 _ **9\. Ajuka Beelzebub remodeled Issei's Pawn pieces inside of him to give him MORE power, and adapted them to Ddraig. He didn't earn this power, he really didn't. Now he doesn't need Rias permission, or to be in enemy territory to use the Promotion ability of the Pawn.**_  
 _ **10\. Issei was getting his ass handed to him by Sairaorg, and then he magically achieved a new power up... he gets the Cardinal Crimson Promotion mode.**_  
 _ **11\. Issei is killed, but don't worry, he is given a NEW and more powerful body by Ophis AND Great Red! He didn't earn that body, they literally just gave it to him!**_  
 _ **12\. Issei is GIVEN his familiar, and a super rare one at that! It is given to him, he didn't find it or earn it... it was just sort of given to him because why not?**_  
 _ **13\. Remember Issei stealing Albion's power? Nope? Well I do! Just when Issei is getting his ass kicked again, he magically gained the ability to create small white dragons that can use 'Divide' and 'Reflect'. This is power that he stole, thanks to the fact that he had stolen it from Vali using an Ascalon fueled punch to break off a small piece of armor from Vali, and then give it to himself. Now Issei no longer has to sacrifice his lifespan to use Albion's powers! How great is that! He gets another power he doesn't have to work for, and this power doesn't need him to sacrifice anything!**_  
 _ **14\. Issei unlocks the Longinus Smasher, a new ability that he gains randomly gets when his ass is getting handed to him.**_  
 _ **Forgive me when I don't like how the guy keeps getting random power ups! Most of these power ups come from the fact he has the Boosted Gear! All he EVER had to train for is increasing his Stamina, which slightly increases his Strength and Durability to above the normal human. Issei has THREE moves that don't require him using the Boosted Gear, the first is weak without the Boosted Gear, the second strips girl's clothes, and the third lets him talk to boobs.**_

 _ **The only reason he can even get a harem is thanks to the Boosted Gear, and his goal to get a harem is RUINING the reputation of Ddraig and mentally scarring the dragon to the point that Ddraig, the source of Issei's power, has to go to therapy! Issei is thanking Ddraig for the power, by ruining his reputation and driving the dragon insane!**_

 _ **Naruto on the other hand is different.**_  
 _ **1\. He used his own stealth skills to sneak passed many high ranking ninja, escape their pursuit, and go into a secluded area long enough that he was able to train for HOURS as hard as he could just to learn a single technique. He earned the Shadow Clone Jutsu through hard work.**_  
 _ **2\. Naruto's huge chakra reserves were actually bad for him at the beginning, yet he still managed to learn to Tree Walk at the same time as the 'Genius' Sasuke, who had much smaller chakra reserves and greater control. Naruto worked so hard that he was able to match the pace that a Genius learned the same thing. He earned greater chakra control.**_  
 _ **3\. Naruto gained a mind that lets him make up genius plans on the fly thanks to his years of pranking, and the fact that he can observe and notice the enemies weaknesses while battling them. Naruto's lifestyle had given him a strategic mind.**_  
 _ **4\. Naruto was able to sneak up on Haku and Zabuza in a fight, he was a dumbass and revealed his presense seconds later, but he still was able to use surprise tactics.**_  
 _ **5\. Naruto trained for a month straight to learn to summon Toads, and though he didn't have the control needed to summon them, he nearly died when Jiraiya pushed him down a ravine. Naruto went up to Kurama, and TOLD the fox to give it chakra. Unlike Ddraig and Issei, Naruto had Kurama trying to take control of him, and increase his chances of escape with each use of his chakra.**_  
 _ **6\. Naruto defeated the Hyuga Genius Neji, and he did it using sneak attacks and waiting for the right moment to strike. He took fatal attack after fatal attack, and defeated Neji without a random power up... OMG, a fight where the main character only uses powers he already had!**_  
 _ **7\. Naruto defeats Gaara and Shukaku, teaming up with Gamabunta to do it, but he still did most of the work. Naruto was the first person to ever defeat Gaara, something neither Rock Lee or Sasuke could do, even with their own power ups. Naruto also didn't get a random power up, only powers he had already trained in, and he combined that hard work with his unique plans and discovered Gaara's weaknesses.**_  
 _ **8\. Naruto trained his ASS off to learn the Rasengan from Jiraiya, and not only did he find a unique way to use it, but he learned the Rasengan in a week. He learned in a week what it took his genius father 3 years to create and master, and Jiraiya of the Sannin, a very talented ninja, months to learn.**_  
 _ **9\. Naruto fought against Sasuke, who had gotten a random ass power up, with only things that he already had, and Naruto would have one if he hadn't cancelled his Rasengan and merely scratched Sasuke's headband! Naruto would have defeated another genius, but he chose to scratch his headband instead!**_  
 _ **10\. Naruto comes back from his training trip with Jiraiya, and after almsot 3 years his Taijutsu had improved to where he could last against Jonin-level opponents like Kakashi and even S-Class Ninja. He gained greater chakra control, and he had trained to the point he could use 3-Tails of Kurama's chakra. He had learned to Release Genjutsu, and avoid getting caught in them. He learned Fuinjutsu, shown when he instantly knew how to use the Key to his Seal without being taught how, and he had gained a higher mastery over tactics with his Shadow Clones.**_  
 _ **11\. Naruto goes beserk, and activates a power that he had already used before, it wasn't some new power. It was the limit to the power he could use, and Kurama attempted to take over. The big fox is still fighting him for control! No power up there, just getting closer to death!**_  
 _ **12\. Kakashi starts to train Naruto in the Wind Release, and Naruto trains his ass off using his clones to gain 1000s of hours of experience. Yes, he is using a shortcut, but all of those hours of training are real. He is using his own power and strength to train, and he completes and masters using Wind Chakra in under a week thanks to his hard work. Naruto has gained Wind Styled Ninjutsu Mastery, thanks to hard work of his own.**_  
 _ **13\. Kakashi tells Naruto the Rasengan is an incomplete Technique, and Naruto starts to train in combining the Rasengan with Elemental Chakra... and in a short time Naruto does the impossible under his OWN power and makes the Wind Release: Rasengan! Something that even GENIUSES like Minato, and Kakashi couldn't do, with even Jiraiya being unable to do it!**_  
 _ **14\. Naruto creates the Rasenshuriken! A move that severs every single cell in the opponents body, leaving them not only paralyzes, but it is a move that nearly no form of healing can heal! The blades of this attack can cut on a molecular level! This is a Sure-Kill Technique, and he earned it with his own power! Naruto had created an attack that ignored the enemies power, and could kill them no matter what super durability they had!**_  
 _ **15\. Jiraiya dies, and Naruto is taken to Mount Myoboku to train in the Sage Arts, a legendary art that only a few had mastered. Naruto learns how to sense Nature Chakra in ONE day! He learns how to sense balance it very quickly, and he learns to complete fuse with nature and enter Sage Mode without using Toad Oil! Naruto has surpassed Jiraiya, one of the Sannin! Naruto does in under a week, what Jiraiya couldn't do in over 50 years. Naruto's hard work has allowed him to do the impossible yet again!**_  
 _ **16\. Naruto fights Pain, an enemy that killed Jiraiya and MANY ninja on his own. Naruto is freaking destroying Pain body after Pain body without any trouble at first until he runs out of Sage Chakra, and even then Naruto kills all but 1 body without help. Naruto's back up is just taking care of huge summons. Yes, Naruto is defeated while trying to save Pa's life, but he goes beserk again when Hinata is struck down in front of him.**_  
 _ **17\. Naruto's Jinchuriki transformation is cancelled before it could be used to defeat Pain's last body, and Naruto himself uses his mind, power, and guts to defeat the last body without a new power up to help him,**_  
 _ **18\. Naruto fights against his Inner Darkness, and he accepts his darkness as part of him. Naruto has earned control of his darkness by accepting it... and he didn't get a power up from it.**_  
 _ **19\. Naruto FIGHTS Kurama for his power, and here is the help he has. Killer Bee blocks one Tailed Beast Ball, Kushina pauses the fight so that she can talk to Naruto and fill him with love so that he can fight against Kurama's hate, and then she trips Kurama once. Naruto mostly fought on his own, and when he took Kurama's power he had fucking EARNED it! Naruto had earned the power inside of him! Something that Issei never had to do!**_  
 _ **20\. Naruto trained in using that power he earned, he had to master both control over the chakra he gained and how to use it. While he uses this power though, his own chakra is beating eaten by Kurama. This power comes with the risk to Naruto life, and he can die from overusing it. No instint deactivation that stops him from pushing it, he could die at any time using that power.**_  
 _ **21\. Naruto enters the war, but before he is allowed to do that Naruto and the Fourth Raikage A fight shortly. A uses his Fully charged up Lightning Chakra Cloak, and Naruto becomes the second person to ever defeat A in speed. The first being a person with the power to Teleport. Naruto had earned the Title as the Fastest Shinobi alive!**_  
 _ **22\. Naruto creates hundreds or thousands of Shadow Clones and has them scatter across the war, all of them helping defeat S-Class and Kage-level opponents that refuse to die. Naruto is also the first human to truly defeat the Third Raikage, beating him with Sage Mode, his own power. If the Raikage had been human at the time, then he would have died when Naruto blitzed him using the Rasenshuriken. Naruto has defeated multiple Kage-level opponents, using a Shadow Clone... Naruto has surpassed the level of Kage.**_  
 _ **23\. Madara, one of the strongest Shinobi to exist, compliments him as actually being impressive! He didn't even consider Gaara, Tsunade, Onoki, Mei, and A combined to be all that impressive!**_  
 _ **24\. Naruto fights against many other Immortal, Sharingan using Jinchuriki with Rinnegan's and holds his own with a single alley. He actually holds back so that he can figure out how to beat them. In this battle, not only does he gain the respect of the Tailed Beasts, but he also gains Kurama's respect enough that Kurama is willing to sync up with him. Naruto has earned the power he gets from teaming up with Kurama.**_  
 _ **25\. Madara was actually fighting against Naruto seriously, he even stated he wouldn't take it easy on Naruto anymore. Naruto had achieved levels equal to people that could make armies cower in fear!**_  
 _ **26\. Naruto gives out his chakra, and Kurama's chakra to an entire army after he has been fighting Obito, Madara, and the Ten-Tails. Naruto defends an entire army from the Ten-Tails using his chakra.**_  
 _ **27\. Naruto is the first person to truly damage Obito after he becomes the Ten-Tails Jinchuriki, having figured out that Obito was weak to Senjutsu. Naruto later on rips out the Tailed Beasts from Obito.**_  
 _ **28\. Naruto loses Kurama. Madara uses a Jutsu that rips Kurama out of Naruto, who had been fighting for an extremely long time and had been exhausted. Not only does Naruto survive the extraction like his mother, but he had done so after fighting for so long and so hard. Naruto is kept alive long enough to have the other half of Kurama sealed into him with some of Gyuki's and Shukaku's chakra.**_  
 _ **29\. Naruto has befriended all of the Tailed Beast, and earned the right to their power. He had made friends with them, and he did so by impressing them. He become the Jinchuriki of all Nine Tailed Beasts.**_  
 _ **30\. The Sage of Six Paths gives Naruto half of his chakra... okay, that one WAS a little bit random, but overall he also gave half to Sasuke. Naruto wasn't the only person getting a power up, and even then MOST of Naruto's power up came from things he already had. His Sage Mode and Tailed Beast Mode had gotten stronger, as did his base mode. Naruto still earned most of this power though by befriending the Tailed Beasts.**_  
 _ **31\. Naruto defeats Madara with a single Sage Art: Lava Release: Rasenshuriken... and cuts Madara and the Ten-Tails tree form in half... and then Madara absorbs the tree and magically gets stronger and heals. Naruto's opponent gets a random ass power up, yet Naruto is still able to hold his own while teaming up with Sasuke.**_  
 _ **32\. Kaguya appears... and Naruto learns that he can motherfucking fly! Naruto does MOST of the fighting against Kaguya, and Sasuke gets banished to another dimension. Naruto continues to fight Kaguya for who knows how long, and is pushing her so hard that she is forced to attempt to kill him! She was toying with Sasuke, but she considers Naruto a real threat! Naruto has become a threat in the eyes of a Dimension-Creating Alien-Woman with more power than a Goddess, who knows all techniques and is constantly getting stronger!**_  
 _ **33\. Naruto is forced to hold back against Kaguya, because if he doesn't and uses his full power she can asborb his chakra. Even then, with the combines help of Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura they seal her away.**_  
 _ **34\. Naruto defeats Sasuke, AFTER Sasuke steals the chakra from all of the Tailed Beasts and gets a huge ass power up out of nowhere. Not only that, but Naruto defeats him without using 8 of the 9 Tailed Beasts inside of him, and without the desire to kill Sasuke.**_  
 _ **35\. Naruto saves the world from Toneri, and defeats the guy without the ability to use his full might because of Hinata being so close by, and because he had seperated himself from Kurama not long before. Then Naruto puts the moon BACK into orbit!**_  
 _ **36\. Naruto becomes the Seventh Hokage! He has EARNED this title, he had saved the world, achieved peace, and done so many good things! Naruto has a wife, and kids who both love him. Naruto has become the 'Father' of an entire village, that he looks after and loves.**_

 _ **Now tell me... Issei has practically been given everything to him on a silver platter, only needing to get his ass kicked before he gets a random power up... while Naruto has trained for most of his life for what he has. Naruto started with nothing, and became who he is through hard work.**_

 _ **Who is truly better? Whose power is better, and who actually has earned his power?**_

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki**_  
 _ **Top Speed: Faster than Light**_  
 _ **Top Physical Strength: Destroys Planetoid-like Objects with ease**_  
 _ **Durability: Withstands Planet-Buster moves with a single hand, and can take life threatening wounds without dying.**_  
 _ **Chakra Levels: Nearly Infinite**_  
 _ **Reaction Time: Faster than Light**_  
 _ **Status: Jinchuriki, Sage, Sensor, Kage**_  
 _ **Tailed Beast: Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, and Kurama**_  
 _ **19 Year old Height: 5 Feet 11 Inches (Adult Height is taller, but not stated)**_  
 _ **Race: Human, but descended from Aliens**_  
 _ **Strongest Jutsu: Truth-Seeking Balls - A.K.A. the Ultimate Cheatcode ability that Negates all other powers, and instantly destroys opponents at a molecular level.**_

 _ **Issei's stats... are not NEARLY as impressive, and by the time he could boost himself even once, in a serious life and death battle where Naruto was actually trying... Issei would be dead before he could even power up, and even if Issei uses every single ability he has, and powered up to the Max... he still wouldn't be able to defeat Naruto if Naruto was actually serious about the fight.**_

 _ **I like Naruto more true, but I'm really not biased towards Naruto. I have read the Light Novels, and I know Issei's power. I also know that Issei didn't truly sacrifice anything for his power, or have to train all that hard for his power. He trained a little, and to the normal person his training would be hell, but to others his training is actually small league stuff not even worth mentioning.**_

 _ **When I compare stats, I set aside any personal feelings I have, and REALLY compare characters while looking at them. I pick Naruto's side not because of any bias, but because Naruto would actually win... but people are so damn focused on what they want to see that they don't pay attention to the facts.**_

 _ **Naruto is always fighting super high level opponents, so when he fights he doesn't look as impressive. You all see Naruto as a Loud, Orange wearing, Goofball that should kill his opponents and only beats them because he talks to them.**_

 _ **News Flash... every opponent that Naruto has used the 'Talk-no-Jutsu' on was already defeated. Every person that he changed had already been defeated in a fight, Naruto didn't just talk his opponents into losing.**_

 _ **Naruto's own original moves:**_  
 _ **Perverted Ninjutsu: Sexy Jutsu - Harem Jutsu, New Sexy Jutsu, Sexy Reserve Harem Jutsu**_

 _ **Rasengan Variants: Big Ball Rasengan, Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan, Big Ball Spiralling Serial Zone Spheres, Planetary Rasengan, Wind Style: Rasengan, Wind Style: Rasenshuriken, Ultra-Many Spiralling Serial Spheres, Sage Art: Many Ultra-Big Ball Spiralling Serial Spheres, Sage Art: Magnet Release Rasengan, Tailed Beast Rasengan, Spiralling Strife Spheres, Spiralling Serial Spheres, Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken, Multiple Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken, Sage Art: Lava Release Rasenshuriken, Spiralling Absorbtion Sphere, Wind Style: Repeated Rasenshuriken, Big Ball Rasenshuriken, Wind Style: Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken, Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken, Mini-Rasenshuriken, Parent and Child Rasengan**_

 _ **Taijutsu + Shadow Clone Techniques: Naruto Uzumaki Combo, Naruto Uzumaki 2K Combo, Naruto Region Combo, All Directions Shuriken, Clone Body Blow, Shadow Shuriken Technique**_

 _ **Issei's own original moves:**_  
 _ **Perverted Magic: Dress Break, Billingual**_  
 _ **Attack Magic: Flame Blaze, Dragon Shot (Both of these are weak without Boosted Gear)**_

 _ **Naruto has over 33 techniques that he had created himself, 4 of them being perverted in nature. The Rasengan is considered a Top-Tier Jutsu because as long as you have the chakra, you can make it any size with any level of destructive force. It is also a grinding attack by nature, meaning that even the base form doesn't have as much power, it still does damage to opponents because of the extremely high friction burns and the ability to grind away at an opponent.**_

 _ **Issei has 4 original techniques... half of them being perverted. All of his other techniques are just abilities given to him by the Boosted Gear or the Divine Dividing from when he took part of Vali's Sacred Gear. 2 of those abilities are pathetic without his Boosted Gear, and even his perverted Techniques needed him to charge up with the Boosted Gear first.**_

 _ **Tell me... am I REALLY bashing Issei?**_  
 _ **Rias even told Issei that if Raynare hadn't LET him keep boosting himself when she did in their fight, that Issei would have died. Raynare thought he had a Twice Critical, so she unknowingly let him boost himself to the right level.**_  
 _ **Everyone, even Issei, has admitted that his power wouldn't be impressive without his Sacred Gear. If you have a Sacred Gear in DxD, more than likely, you are also a character that is dependant on your Sacred Gear. Sacred Gear users are more often than not completely dependant on that power.**_  
 _ **I like Issei, but I hate that he doesn't truly have to earn any of his power. The only reason he isn't dead is pure luck, random power ups, ass pulls by the author, his opponents underestimating him, and his opponents LETTING him power up to his max.**_

 _ **If Issei had to live the life Naruto had, then he would have fucking gotten killed pretty damn quickly, Boosted Gear or not.**_  
 _ **If Naruto had to live the life Issei had, then he would have breezed through enemies and earned his power, even without Kurama.**_

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Also, Naruto's CHAKRA reserves are more powerful than anyone else's reserves in DxD, but right now he is only 12. He is inexperienced, and while he is stronger and faster than most Devils, he would be placed at the Ultimate-Class. His reserves might beat out Ophis, and he might have Kurama, but he isn't the best fighter at this time. He is a Brawler by nature, and his body is smaller, so he is given some clear disadvantages against a good number of opponents.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **'Naruto AMV - Lifeline (Movie: The Last)' - The first second shows a picture of the elemental nations, and you can see the Land of Wind taking up a HUGE amount of space. On my profile is a link I created to a map of the Elemental Nations. Literally, the Elemental Nations is called Earth.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Oh wow, so this is your Planet Earth... and this place has Seven Continents!" Minato said with wide eyes as he looked at a spinning globe that was shaped like the planet earth.

Minato, being the genius that he was, had decided that he would compare the globe of this world to the one that he and gis family originally came from.

Rias had been more than happy to provide him with the research materials about this world, since she had already figured out that Naruto's families strength levels were too naturally high for them to be of this world. She had figured that she would just accept shit at face value from now on when it came to Naruto and his family. She was getting some useful information on them at the same time, so there were no real downsides.

"Seven? That is kind of stupid." Kushina commented as she started to look at the different fairies that Naruto had.

"Well, apparently they are scattered around the planet. I'm so used to seeing just one huge continent on our home that seeing so many smaller ones is just... wow." Minato said in awe at the rather large detail.

"A super continent? You come from a place with only a single continent?" Rias asked as she watched Kushina playing with a fairy with Naruto, who seemed to not care in the slightest about the conversation. Naruto and Kushina had hit it off right away after being reunited, the two of them just seemed to click, with the fact that Naruto was already turning into a momma's boy becoming apparent.

"The Elemental Nations actually, and the continent covers about half of the planet. We have the Earth Country, Fire Country, Wind Country, Lightning Country, Water Country, and other smaller lands. Our Equater is in the Wind Country, not near this place here... while our north pole is still on the same continent." Minato said as he compared the globe that he had been given to the map he had on his world, he had always carried one around. Thankfully, it had come with him when he had been given a new form. Only stupid ninja didn't have a map of their world after all.

Naruto and Kushina sneezed on Aqua at that moment.

"I see, and this single continent is also surrounded by smaller island countries?" Rias said as she sat next to Minato and looked at the map with interest.

From the terrain map, she could see that the Earth Country was a mostly rocky land, while the Lightning Country was a mountainous one. The tips of both these countries were white, being closer to the north pole and thus being covered in snow. The Fire Country was mostly green, with a few rivers, and the Water Country was a series of islands located in a sea near the edge of the continent. The Wind Country was just a huge desert, with some rivers running through it, and a bit of green near the bottom. The top of the map had a Land of Snow island where the north pole seemed to be located.

Her eyes scanned the map, and she located five marks villages.

Konohagakure - Fire Country  
Sunagakure - Wind Country  
Kumogakure - Lightning Country  
Iwagakure - Earth Country  
Kirigakure - Water Country

"What are these five 'Hidden Villages' and why are they so obviously mapped if hidden is a part of their names?" Rias asked, with Naruto and Kushina looking up and grinning at each other.

Rias did have a point, for a hidden village they were pretty obvious.

"Well, Hidden just refers to fact that when the villages begame they could be hidden. Konohakure, or the Village Hidden in the Leaves once started small enough to hide behind the leaves of the trees. Kumogakure, of the Village Hidden in the Clouds, is positioned atop a mountain where the clouds could hide it. Sunagakure, the Village Hidden in the Sand, is in a desert... and sand storms hide them. The Village Hidden in the Mist, or Kirigakure, is located on islands that regularly are surrounded by mist, hence the name... and Iwagakure is the Village Hidden in the Stones, and they are in a rocky terrain hidden by stones." Minato explained, not noticing that Naruto started to look at him. Naruto's eyes glowed for a second, before Minato's eyes glowed and he negated the magical spell that Naruto was using on him.

Oh yeah, in the last five days he had gotten enough wedgies to know about using magic, and though he only knew a spell to prevent wedgies... it would seem that Naruto and Kushina had found common ground to form a bond on.

Pranking.

Naruto, it would seem, was not talking to him... he was still a bit sore about the entire, never had parents and had to deal with a hateful village thing.

Naruto and Kushina had been forming many different magical techniques together for the sole purpose of pranking.

There was the Hair-Dye Spell that changed a person's hair color with just a look. Then there had been the Forced-Gas Spell that forced a person that the user was looking at to pass gas... not a very useful technique for anything other than embarassing a person by making them fart in public. Kushina had come up with the Boner Spell that gave people boners, which was more of a trouble in the middle of a fight than the farting thing. Likewise, Naruto had come up with the Cum-Cum Spell that made a person that had been hit by the Boner Spell... well cum. When the two worked together on those spells, it was an extremely humiliating experience for any enemy with pride in themselves.

Together, they had come up with a Spell that gave a person a Hangover... that was all, it gave a person the same symptoms that a person with a horrible, splitting hangover had.

"I see, this is really amazing... and what does each element have to do with the country?" Rias asked with her eyes almost sparkling. Talking with her newest Knight was actually pretty fun, since he was more of a conversationalist than his son was. She liked Naruto and talking to him, but sometimes he wasn't smart enough to talk with her on an equal level. She liked to have intelligent conversations sometimes, and learning about her Rook, Knight, and Bishop's home world was an amazing way to learn about their culture.

She did genuinely care about them after all, so she would be an insensative asswipe if she just neglected their unique culture.

"That is just the most common element that a person is born with. I myself was born with a Fire Affinity, but that doesn't mean very much. I trained myself in learning Wind and Lightning, and my own chakra is closely related to Yang Chakra. Just because my natural energy is Fire, doesn't mean that I couldn't learn other elements." Minato explained to Rias, who looked towards Kushina.

"I was born with a Wind Affinity, and to honor my homeland I learned the common Water Affinity of my people. My chakra is more alligned towards Yin Chakra. I am not from Fire Country, and my people had common affinities to Wind and Water... we lived close to Water Country, but were allies with Fire Country." Kushina admitted as she placed her hand against her cheat, above her heart, proudly.

Rias looked at Naruto.

...

"How the hell would I know?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, and Minato sighed for a moment.

"Naruto... come here for a moment." Minato said as he waved for Naruto to come over to him, and when Naruto went in front of Minato the grown man placed his hand on top of Naruto's stomach.

...

"Wind and Yang, your Elemental Affinity is Wind and you are more closely alligned to Yang." Minato answered for Naruto, who blinked a few times.

"Yes! Suck that Minato, our son has MY affinity as his natural affinity and not yours!" Kushina shouted mockingly as she pointed at Minato.

Now SHE had something that she could teach Naruto, who was grinning and high fiving his mother.

"Well... he has my allignment... hey Naruto, wanna learn how to preform Papa's Rasengan?" Minato asked as he formed a large blue ball in his hands the size of his head, and he created it with ease. Minato looked at Naruto for a moment, before he noticed a clone was standing next to Naruto, and in the main Naruto's hand was a smaller Rasengan. Kushina looked truly impressed by the fact that Naruto had already learned the Rasengan, while Minato's Rasengan disipated away.

"I can use the Rasengan just fine, learned it in a week." Naruto told Minato, whose eye's widened, before he grinned widely in pride.

"Took me 3 years to make and master! Papa is SO proud of you Naruto!" Minato said as he rushed towards Naruto with a affectionate look on his face.

'He is JUST like my brother, so cool sometimes, but when he is doting on his son he turns into super affectionate parent.' Rias thought to herself as Naruto kicked Minato in the face when he got to close. Minato let the kick hit, mostly because he was sure that Naruto still had some left over resentment that he needed to work out.

"I would rather Mom teach me how to use Wind... Fourth Hokage." Naruto said with his arms crossed, while Kushina made a peace sign behind Naruto.

She was sorry for Minato, but right now it was a competition between them. They both wanted to get as close to Naruto as they could before he hit a rebelious age... which was coming soon and they knew it.

'Burn.' Kushina thought with a wince when Minato curled up next to Rias, with the red haired girl rubbing his head to help him out. Kushina wasn't even bothered by this, since Minato would never cheat on her. After all, this Rias girl was extremely affectionate to people, and Kushina was a proud woman that trusted her lover.

"Lets complete the Rasengan together then son!" Minato shouted as he recovered from his depression, and he grabbed Naruto and picked him up. Kushina was having none of that though and she grabbed Naruto as well.

"Wind Element training Naruto, and then we can prank the girl with the huge breasts!" Kushina suggested loudly, with her eyes staring into Minato's eyes. Rias sighed, before she started to look over the map again.

She had 5 more days until her Rating Game with Riser.

She wasn't even worried about it.

She just wanted to figure out what would be more humiliating, having Naruto completely defeat Riser's peerage, or having Naruto, Minato, and Kushina do it together.

Choices.

They were so hard.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Seriously people, I am working 2 jobs right now. My stress levels are higher, which is the only reason I have been posting authors notes. Because I don't want to come home, and then read little shits spouting shit. I will be more calm when I am not Working 2 Jobs, dog sitting, Losing Sleep, having to deal with little shits, and still managing to update nearly daily.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots of Nice Long Reviews, I need them right now, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Shadow Clones can make Shadow Clones, proven when a Clone of Naruto made 1,000 Shadow Clones against Madara. Quick Update, but it is a training teaser chapter.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Okay then Naruto, lets begin your training! Cut those leaves with your chakra!" Kushina shouted excitedly as she pointed towards the trees on the mountain next to them. Naruto looked towards the mountain, before he looked at his mother with a dumb look on his face. She had dragged him out here while Minato and Rias were busy talking about the battle plans, and the proper ways to train up her peerage after the Rating Game was finished. Minato had already trained 3 students in his life, and had been taught by a great teacher, with his only known living student having become an elite among the elite.

Issei's training plan was just getting him caught up at the moment. He was the weakest... period. He wasn't even allowed to use his Sacred Gear while training, Minato had sealed off Issei's ability to activate his Sacred Gear for the moment... Fuinjutsu was really amazing like that. Sealing ability the ability to channel the powers of others inside of you by disconnecting you and them. His Dad had used the same thing on Issei that Orochimaru had used against him in the Forest of Death, completely sealing off the connection between Issei and the dragon inside of him until Minato believed that Issei could actually withstand using his Sacred Gear for more than a few seconds or minutes.

Koneko was being trained on increasing her speed, since she was only a little faster than the average human. She had strength, flexibility, and a keen sense of martial arts basics. She was no true hand to hand expert that could do days on just her willpower, but she was an expert on using the basics to her advantage. Her durability was good, but repeated hits to the same spot over and over would take her out, and she had very little resistance to when elemental attacks hit her. She could be easily taken out by an opponent that outclasses her in speed, so she was being couched in Taijutsu, Hand to Hand Arts, by a Shadow Clone of his own mother.

Yuuto was being taught how to take a hit, and increase his arm strength. He had ropes tied to his arms and legs, with many tires attached to those ropes, decreasing his ability to move around. He too, had his Sacred Gear sealed away for the time being, so that he couldn't cut the ropes. The Knight had great speed when compared to a normal human, but even before Minato also became a Knight his base speed had been far higher than what Yuuto was capable of at his current level. That was without Minato now being enhanced by the Knight abilities. A Shadow Clone of his Mother was also beating up Yuuto... yes, this Shadow Clone'a job was JUST beating the shit out of Yuuto while he tried to dodge her.

Akeno was being trained in Hand to Hand by a Shadow Clone of Minato, and she was crippled by the fact that she wasn't allowed to use a spec of magic.

It had been told to them that how Devils fought were placed into 4 groups.

Power - Those that fight with overwhelming physical force, punching power, kicking power, and a general durability that lets them take damage in high amounts.  
Technique - Those that fight not with overwhelming power, but with skill. Weaponry, special techniques, and other skills related more to a person's talent and mind than their power.  
Wizard - Those that fight with Magic as their choice of combat, and not their bodies unless they had to fight in hand to hand, or weapon to weapon.  
Support - People like Healers, Trap Makers, and other such fighters that avoided direct combat completely were Support.

Naruto - Power/Technique/Wizard  
Yuuto - Technique  
Koneko - Power/Technique  
Akeno - Wizard/Power  
Rias - Wizard/Support  
Issei - None  
Kushina - Power/Technique/Wizard  
Minato - Technique/Wizard/Support

Minato and Rias had created a chart that listed the areas where they believed that everyone beloned. Naruto was a mainly direct fighter with overwhelming strength compared to others, further increased by the Rook, and he had his Shadow Clone Jutsu and other Ninja Techniques that he used when he fought, as well as having pretty good basics on fighting down. He also combined his Rasengan into his fighting style, and was quickly learning Magic, making him a Power/Technique/Wizard fighter.  
Yuuto used his Sacred Gear to create swords, making him a pure Technique fighter, where he put all his might into improving.  
Koneko had overwhelming strength compared to the average Devil, and she was a hand to hand natural with great basics on using her fists. So she was a Power/Technique fighter because of that.  
Akeno had her Queen enhancements, but she prefered to use her Magic to fight, making her both a Power and Wizard... though she ranked higher towards Wizard.  
Rias was a pure Wizard fighter.  
Issei had no skills towards fighting yet, so he couldn't be ranked.  
Kushina was like Naruto in the fact that she and he used the same general style of fighting.  
Minato was a Speed fighter that used Quick Death techniques and he could easily adapt to supporting other fighters.

So, with that Rias had managed to make a training regimen for her peerage, and even Rias herself was FORCED into learning hand to hand.

"Okay... how?" Naruto asked Kushina as he looked at the mountain.

"Shadow Clones of course! Didn't anyone ever tell you that if your Shadow Clone learns something, you get there experience back?" Kushina asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

...

"Nobody ever told you about this training secret... okay then, make as many clones as possible... and then have your clones make clones." Naruto was ordered by his mother, while he grumbled at the order and crossed his fingers. A blue aura of chakra appeared around his body for a few seconds, before the section of the forest they were in was soon filled to the brim with ovr 1,000 Shadow Clones all waiting for Kushina to give out orders.

Then they remembered that she told the clones to make clones.

Each clone placed their hands in the cross sign, before each clone made easily over 200 clones.

With the 200,000 clones standing all around them Naruto's eyes widened at the pure number of clones that clones had made... with it being even more impressive since he could FEEL his reserves being quickly refilled by the Kyuubi inside of him.

"Okay... so what are we suppose to do again?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, and Kushina paused for a second and looked at Naruto.

"Yoru chakra is being refilled... so make 1,000 more clones. Lets FULLY take advantage of that big chakra battery inside of you... we have 4 days for your to master your Wind Affnity... and I want to prove that I'm a better teacher than your father. Lets get your Wind Affinity learned by the end of the day Ya Know!" Kushina called out, with Naruto giving her a dull look.

He still created 1,000 more clones... who created 200 more clones each.

Then when he was refilled he created another 1,000 clones... who were forced into creating 200 more clones.

It was 30 minutes before they stopped this, and standing all over the mountain was over 1,000,000 Naruto clones. All of which were painting the mountain orange JUST by existing.

"Okay... now what?" Naruto asked with his chakra being refilled a little more slowly seeing as he was a bit physically exhausted from constantly creating so many clones, and having his reserves filled over and over again..

"Okay, everyone grab a leave and try to cut it in half like this!" Kushina said as she cut the leave in half with her chakra alone. "The trick is to imagine your chakra grinding against itself and sharpening like a blade!" Kushina called out with excitement.

With 1,000,000 clones, 1 hour of training would become 1,000,000 hours of training easily. Since they were all doing the same thing, there would be little mental backlash from this. Anyway, it wasn't like his body had the same human limits that he had before. He could now take even more of this kind of training than he could have before, and with his chakra even higher than it was before now that he had the Full Kyuubi inside of him, with his healing factor even further increased, this kind of training would be the BEST way to teach him.

"Yosh!" The unified shouts of a million Naruto's called out loudly, almost blowing out Kushina and Naruto's eardrums just from how loud the shout was.

...

"So... we have similar chakra... wanna learn something cool?" Kushina asked with a finger pointed at herself.

"Huh?" Naruto asked dully, and Kushina grinned at him and said four words.

"Uzumaki Adamantine Sealing Chains."

The training between mother and son was off to a great start.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Naruto's Training: Wind Affinity - Adamantine Sealing Chains**_  
 _ **That is ALL Naruto is training in right now, using his clones to learn how to use his Wind Affinity, with Kushina teaching him how to use an ability she really more than likely passed down.**_  
 _ **Naruto was even STATED to have his Mother's Special Chakra in canon, which was why he was able to synchronise with Kurama so well. His chakra was even MORE special than his mother's though, because he had been exposed to Kurama in the womb, and for his entire life. He just never had anyone to teach him how to USE that Special Chakra.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Shadow Clone Training: When Naruto passed out, it was NOT because of STRESS, it was mental exhaustion. He was hit by waves of exhaustion, and THAT made him pass out. There was no damage to his brain.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"What... what did you do to Issei?" Minato asked when he saw that Issei was completely covered from head to toes in bruises in the shape of Kushina's fists of fury. He had to word it like that, because people that pissed off his wife usually ended up with bruises of the same shape, size, and number of these bruises seemed to be enough that Issei was completely black and blue... and the only noise he could make was whimpers.

"Perv Pants learned a new move." Koneko answered for the Knight.

"New move?" Yuuto asked with a raised eyebrow, before he flinched and started to look around for anything that could randomly hit him. He was used to things hitting him after he spoke, and after the training where he was being beaten in speed by a Bishop, who was kicking his ass over and over again... he had gained a nervous tic where he would flinch and look around whenever he talked out loud.

"Was it a pervy move?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face.

"Strip... strip girls... clothes." Issei managed to mutter.

"Stripping girls of their clothes... like the Clothes Destruction Wave?" Minato asked, knowing about his son's first move. Turns out, it was a good move that could get rid of enemy weapons and armors as well as clothes, so he had been brought of his son for making that move. The clothes part was something that he was not-so-proud of, but that was mostly because other than the fact he liked his son forming a harem, he was a loyal husband to his wife, as she was loyal to him.

"I put... all of my little... magic power into... this move." Issei moaned out through his whimpers. He had been training for the last few days at using his magic to peel fruit, and while Kushina had been cooking he had accidently touched her hand before he touched the next fruit. He hadn't meant to strip her, he really hadn't, and even he knew that going after another man's girl was a no go. So he had gladly saved the image of a naked Kushina in his brain, before she had kicked his ass so hard that he might not be able to shit right for months now.

"Ufufufufu." Akeno laughed when she saw how angry and red in the face Kushina was.

Minato blinked once, before he shrugged. It looked like Issei had gotten his beating anyway, and Minato wasn't an angry person by nature. Any slights against his wife could be handled by his wife, because anything that she dished out would be 20 times worse than what he could give a person. Her rage levels were much higher, and she could hold a rage for much longer than him. He suspected that her red hair made her temper just as bad.

"She is a natural red head." Koneko commented to Naruto, who looked at her with dull eyes.

"Really!?" Kushina shouted in annoyance at Koneko.

"Anyway, the Rating Game is in one hour, so lets get this strategy meeting underway. Here Naruto, read this. It has all the info you will need to know about his peerage." Rias said as she handed over a stack of 15 pieces of paper to Naruto, each page having a different member of Riser's peerage on it. Each had headshots of the girls in question, and Naruto noticed that every member of Riser's peerage were attractive women... all of them were attractive women... they were all... attractive.

Riser was a pervert like Issei.

...

This guy would fall for the Sexy Jutsu without a doubt.

"Wait, why Naruto?" Yuuto asked as he flinched and looked at Naruto.

"Naruto is the youngest member of my peerage, and in his normal state he looks as threatening as a puppy... he is a happy idiot... sorry." Rias said when she saw the glares of three people aimed at her. It was all true, but she didn't have to say it like that. "Anyway, Riser is arrogant sure, but he is strong and has only lost 2 of the Rating Games he has been in because he threw the matches... out of all of us, Minato, Kushina, and Naruto have the most real life battle experience." Rias said as she hinted at most of her plan.

"So, they are leading the attack?" Koneko asked, and Kushina gave a look at Minato.

"No... Jinchuriki... the Power of a Human Sacrifice. Minato here is going to loosen Naruto's seal, while I create a barrier around Riser's area that will keep Naruto sealed inside, and away from us." Kushina said with a look towards Minato, who nodded.

He wanted Naruto to truly learn how to use the Chakra of the Nine Tailed Fox, and to do that Naruto would have to go beserk at some point. This Rating Game would be the right chance for that, not only was it a safe area away from civilization, but with himself and Kushina present they could suppress Naruto before a full release of the Kyuubi was achieved. They wanted to truly get Naruto used to this power that he was given, and to do that he would have to use the power more and more. They wanted to see his limits now, while in an area where they could monitor him and calm him down.

"Jinchuriki?" Koneko asked, not getting the term.

"It is a family thing, Kushina here was a Jinchuriki before Naruto... but she never learned how to use the power she was granted... she can suppress it, but never used it herself." Minato admitted, while Naruto punched him in the ribs, he rubbed Naruto's hair affectionatelly, ignoring the pain in his now more than likely broken ribs.

"The plan is to use Naruto like a bomb, and to announce how powerful my peerage is... if one of my Rooks can take out Riser's entire peerage, then what does that say about my Queen, my Pawn, my Knights, or myself? If my youngest member is a monster among monsters, no offense meant, then what about my older and more _experienced_ members?" Rias said as she gestured around to the fact that all of them were older than Naruto, and as such, other people would think that they were stronger and more experienced that the youngest of the group.

If her youngest member took out a Phenex, then her own reputation would take a fierce boost and she would gain fame. Not only that, but other Devils watched Rating Games. If she used her entire peerage in this mock-Rating Game then she would show her entire hand too quickly. Despite the fact he is a Rook, that part would be ignored when one looked at his age. They didn't know that he had been superhuman before being turned, and as such, they will assume that she had a peerage of monsters... better yet, they won't be able to make counters to her peerage because she would only be using a single member in this fight.

She KNEW that Sona was going to be watching this Rating Game, her rival would just love the chance to see how she was training her peerage.

"So... why have we been training so much?" Akeno asked, wondering why they all had to go through this.

"How often do you all train?" Kushina asked with a raised eyebrow.

...

"I thought so, you all are enjoying peace, and that is making you weak. None of you have been training your weaknesses, just increasing your strengths. As you are, all of you would be taken out in this Rating Game, and your weaknesses exploited in the future." Kushina said as she gestured to all of them, and the fact that none of them have been training since they had come to the school.

"I also have a new move I want to test out." Naruto said with a grin on his face.

...

"I'm scared." Yuuto said with a shiver.

"It's not a new move, it is a move he is using magic to copy." Minato assured Yuuto, having seen the move that Naruto was talking about.

"That doesn't reassure me." Yuuto said with another flinch and shiver.

"Chidori!" Ruhe called out from Naruto's crotch, completely ruining the surprise that Naruto had planned for those that didn't know the move that he had learned through the use of magic. He couldn't use the chakra version, but with magic he had created a copy of the move. Naruto huffed and started to look over the data that he had been given by Rias for his next fight.

 _1\. Yubelluna - Queen - A woman with long purple wavy hair and purple eyes, wears a blue dress that is open at the middle of her breasts and a neckpiece of gold around her neck and a black crown around her forehead. Usually has a white cape over shoulders, she is the Queen of Riser's peerage and uses Fire Magic to fight with._  
 _2\. Mihae - Bishop - a younger girl with black hair and closed eyes that is usually seen in a purple kimono. Fair skinned, and as a Bishop of Riser uses a form of fire and other magics._  
 _3\. Ravel Phenex - A younger girl, sister to Riser, with blond hair down in swirled twin tails, and blue eyes, Usually seen wearing a dress of some sort, born of the Phenex family and enhanced by the Bishop piece. Same powers as her brother._  
 _4\. Karlamine - A light brown haired girl with green eyes, wears black and silver armor over her body with a white skirt with white bandages over her hair. Extremely stupid, fights opponents fairly and expects the same out of them. The Knight of Riser, and has a heavy sense of honor._  
 _5\. Siris - A black haired and sharp eyed girl, uses a Zweihander sword as her weapon, and isn't above using her body and cheap tactics to surprise opponents and beat them. The other knight of Riser._  
 _6\. Isabela - A teenage girl with light brown hair with red highlights, wears a white mask over the right half of her face. She wears a ripped up jacket and ripped up jeans, enhanced strength thanks to her Rook powers._  
 _7\. Xuelan - A black haired girl with green eyes, wears a blue cheongsam, hair in two white cloth covered buns, and bares resemblance to Street Fighter character. Expert at hand to hand, and this is enhanced by her Rook status._  
 _8\. and 9. Ile and Nel - Twin green haired girls that wear gym uniforms of white shirts and biker shorts, use fire magic combined with chainsaws. They were both twins, same strengths and weaknesses as normal pawns._  
 _10\. and 11. Ni and Li - Twin 'catgirls' with seperate blue and red hair, red haired with sharper features is Ni, and blue haired with softer features is Li. Both are Pawns, good at hand to hand, and are among the weaker members of the peerage._  
 _12\. Marion - Pawn of Riser, wears a maid's uniform and specializes in hand to hand combat with some weaponry. One of the weaker members of Riser's peerage, light brown hair and eyes, longer hair._  
 _13\. Burent - Dog-girl with violet hair and eyes, the same strengths of a dog, with the same weaknesses. Wears slutty maid's clothing, and is a sole hand to hand combat user._  
 _14\. Shuriya - Darker skinned girl with black hair and eyes, wearings a bikini with pink clothes around her arms. The second weakest member of his peerage, a Pawn who uses magic to fight with, along with minor hand to hand combat._  
 _15\. Mira - Blue haired, brown eyes girl that wears a white training gi, with a red haori. Hair is in four seperate tails on her head. Weakest member of Riser's peerage, uses fire magic and a staff to fight with. The final pawn of his peerage._

Only basic information were on the papers, but there were pictures taken from some of the past Rating Games that Riser had been in, showing what each of the girls used as their forms of combat. Naruto grinned a little, and his parents smiled at him, knowing that he was going to enjoy fighting.

Riser was going to be grilled.

Grilled Chicken bastard.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Naruto does NOT Hate Minato, and in Canon Naruto was 16 with Sage Training to cool him down quicker. He was more mature than nearly 13 year old Naruto, so one punch isn't going to do it. Naruto still respects his Dad, but he isn't happy with him right now.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: First Chapter - Short Update**_  
 _ **I am splitting the Rating Game into 2 Parts. This chapter sets up the fighting conditions, and next chapter will be the fight... complaints about this will be ignored. - Next chapter will be over 10,000 to 20,000 words long if I can manage.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Did we miss it?" Issei asked as he looked around and noticed that they were all still standing in the clubroom of the Occult Research Club. They had just stood on a magical circle, and now they were still in the same room as before, despite how they should have been teleported away by the circle.

 _[Greeting all, I, Grayfia, servant of the House of Gremory, will be your referee for this game. In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will closely observe this fight. For the battlefield we have prepared a replica of Rias-sama's school - Kuoh Academy. In regards to each teams base, Rias-sama's base is the Occult Research Society room in the old school house, and Riser-sama's base is the Student Council Room in the new school building. Pawn's aiming foe promotion please head to the perimeter of the enemies base.]_

"A replica?" Issei asked, while some of the others looked outside and noticed that the sky was covered in white.

"A sealed off location, clever, this way each battle causes no damage to the surrounding world." Minato commented, before he jumped out of the window and landed on the ground. Kushina and Naruto jumped after him, while the rest of the members of Rias' peerage followed after them. Minato closed his eyes, before he tapped the ground with his finger.

...

"What is he doing?" Yuuto asked Kushina, while she placed her hand on her husband's back.

"Sensing, he uses a unique technique to sense by placing his finger on the ground. With it, he can sense people for miles. Minato?" Kushina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Riser and his peerage just started to move... trap the entire New School Building, and the area around it." Minato said, with Kushina nodding and looking towards the destination that she would be trapping.

Golden chains shot out of her back, before they entered the ground behind her. Nothing happened at first, before in the distance the group saw the chains seem to spread out in the air and link up... strange sealing markings appeared behind the chain markings, showing an invisible barrier was in between each chain, trapping anyone inside of the chain dome. Anyone unlucky enough to be trapped was at the mercy of Kushina, and only those she allowed in and out of the barrier were able to ignore it. Her chain barrier had been hailed as so strong, that even the Third Hokage admitted that when it was up there was nothing that he could have done to get inside of it. Her chains alone could hold down, and suppress Tailed Beasts with ease.

A barrier of HER chains... would trap Riser and his entire peerage with ease.

"This barrier... it is a game changer. With it, we can take away our enemies ability to promote their Pawns, and control the flow of the battle... Kushina, can I use your abilities as one of my main strategies in future Rating Games?" Rias asked as she looked at the barrier. Just to test it, she herself shot her Power of Destruction at it, but not only did nothing happen, but her attack seemed to have been absorbed into the barrier.

"Adamantine Chains... my clans special ability to create chains made out of chakra so hard that they were given the adamantine name. With my Special Chakra, these same chains have suppression and absorption powers." Kushina bragged with a grin on her face. Rias placd her hand on her chin, this knowledge would was not only great, but she could impliment this into her Rating Game strategies with ease.

Trapping opponents in barriers, and picking them off one by one, or having HER peerage trapped in a barrier when they were injured so that she could heal them... this was a game changing ability. With it, she had complete control over who fought who, and who didn't get to fight. She could trap her opponents best fighters, taking them out of the fight, and keep a barrier around herself and Kushina so that she couldn't be taken out. If she went, then the match was instantly lost.

Best yet, combined with Minato's sensing ability she could pinpoint and trap any person, sense the bigger threats, and control the flow of battle, from the very start of a battle.

She was lucky that only _small_ portions of Kushina and Minato had been inside of Naruto, or she would never had been able to bind them to the Evil Pieces.

"Naruto, come here for a moment and lift up your shirt." Minato said, with Naruto following his instructions and lifting his shirt up for all to see his stomach. Minato touched the stomach, and the black sealing marking appeared on his skin. Minato turned his hand slowly, and the space between the top and bottom markings started to increase, while the spiral in the middle begame to get thicker. By loosening the seal, Minato could see what level of Kurama's chakra was enough to make Naruto go beserk, and then they could work their training around that after he tightened up the seal again.

Akeno licked her lips when she felt more and more power flowing through Naruto with each second.

Riser was a fucked chicken.

"Why do you have a fire extinguisher on your back?" Issei finally asked the big question that everyone was wondering, because strapped to Naruto's back was a large fire extinguisher... even bigger than the one he had already used of Riser the last time he had met than man. Naruto looked at Issei for a second, before he held his his metal object in front of him.

"Blunt force trauma... or I could stick it in his mouth and drown him in foam... and I could just put out his flames that he uses to heal." Naruto said as he shot some foam onto his mother's head,and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Accident, right?" Kushina asked, and he nodded.

"Whoops." Naruto said as he started to run towards the barrier in the distance, and Rias grinned darkly... demonically.

She had her video camera ready.

She was going to enjoy this, much more than she should.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Fun Calculation: Earth has a surface area of 196,939,000 square miles. Japan has a surface area of 145,925 square miles. Japan covers 0.07% of Earth.**_  
 _ **The EN is a Supercontinent that covers about 25% (At minimum) of Naruto's Planet Earth surface area. That is 49,234,750 square miles, meaning that Japan would cover 0.29% of the EN if they were compared.**_  
 _ **Naruto and Sasuke's final big attack, with Naruto only using enough power to match Sasuke after fighting for days, covered the skies of Earth, Fire, and Lightning, over 50% of the EN, 24,617,375 square miles.**_  
 _ **That is 168.69 times the size of Japan, and 6.47 times the size of America.**_  
 _ **Naruto, while exhausted and holding back, created HALF of that explosion, meaning an exhausted Naruto can destroy Japan 84.34 times over with ease, or America 3.23 times over with ease. If a FRACTION of Naruto's true strength can destroy entire countries, and he was holding back, imagine what he could do at FULL strength, WITH a Complete Kurama and 2 years of training... that is 19 Year Old Naruto.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **A single Explosive Tag has a blast range of 12 to 17 feet.**_  
 _ **The Combination Transformation 2 or more people combine using the Transformation, Naruto has used this with Gamabunta before.**_  
 _ **When Naruto got to 4 Tails, he didn't turn into Version 2 BECAUSE of the 4th tail, the 4th Tails was just where he lost control over the hate.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"One Rook, that is ALL Rias thinks my peerage is worth?" Riser asked when he noticed that Naruto was standing alone in front of his entire peerage. Naruto was doing his normal warm up stretched, nothing completely out of the ordinary when somebody was going to be getting some light excersizes in for the day. Naruto could hear the clear confusion that was in Riser's voice, while Naruto looked over Riser's peerage with one eye open, his other shut as he grinned to himself.

They all seemed rather angry at Rias for underestimating them.

"Naw, I'm the Living Cheat Code. She only needs me. Anyway, you lost the second you were put in this barrier. Now Rias just wants to humiliate you by having only a single Rook defeat you, and your entire peerage." Naruto explained to Riser with a grin when he stopped stretching. It would seem that the people in Riser's peerage were not happy about what he was saying. Naruto was already forced to jump out of the way when the younger twins Nel and Ile rushed towards him with flaming chainsaws ablaze, swinging rather close to his face.

"Don't mock Riser-sama!" Ile, or was it Nel, said with a growl to her voice as she attempted to cut him to pieces.

"Riser-sama is 1000 times better than you!" Nel, or was it Ile, said as she took the next swing at Naruto. Naruto had no clue who was who, but he took out his trusty weapon and sprayed white foam all over the girl's chainsaws. The flames on their weapons were put out with ease, and the chainsaws themselves were made useless without Naruto so much as having to break them. He jumped up and flipped over the weakest member of Riser's peerage Mira when she tried to butt fuck him from behind with her pole.

Crude, but when somebody tried to shove something up your butt that was shaped like a pole it wasn't very nice either.

The next thing Mira knew was pain when Naruto slammed the fire extinguisher into the top of her skull. The sound of bone breaking was heard when she crashed into the ground, and right away she was teleported out of the Rating Game. She would have the worst headache of her life for the next few months that was for sure, and her blood was still on the ground to prove that she had been there.

 _[One of Riser-sama's Pawns has retired]_

"Come on Burent, lets take this cocky brat down!" Marion called out with a grin on her face as she and Burent rushed towards Naruto with flames covering their hands. Ile and Nel rushed towards Naruto as well, planning on using their busted up chainsaws as blunt force weapons instead of ripping and tearing ones that happened to also be on fire. Naruto grinned and tossed his weapon in the air, before he blocked Burent's fist bare handed, and grabbed Marion by the front of her outfit. He ripped Marion's clothes clear off her body with a single pull, exposing her breasts to the world and forcing her to cover herself up. Burent wasn't as lucky when Naruto wrapped the clothes around her head and pulled her in front of him to take the two blunt force trauma attacks from Ile and Nel.

Both of which hit Burent in the stomach.

"Sorry Burent!" Ile and Nel called out in unison, while Marion glared death at Naruto he continued to choke Burent with the clothing that he stole from Marion. He pushed the dog girl forward and onto Nel and Ile, before he grabbed his weapon when it fell in front of him and slammed it onto the three pawns with stone shattering force. The three of them coughed out blood and their spines seemed to snap like twigs, before they were VERY quickly taken out of the game before anymore damage could be done to them.

"Burent!" Marion called out in shock when she saw her normal partner get taken out, the twins, she could care less about.

 _[Three of Riser-sama's Pawns have retired]_

"Okay, so maybe he isn't all talk." Riser muttered as he watched what was going down. Yes, he lost four Pawns, but without the ability to promote they were useless anyway at the moment. Just like how when Naruto slammed his weapon into the top of Marion's skull, before hitting Shuriya when she tried to hit him from behind. The two girls were sent flying by the red hunk of metal that hit them, and Shuriya crashed through a building, most likely getting buried in the bricks it was made out of. Marion was less lucky, and got sent flying through a tree, with a tree branch going through her stomach. Thankfully, both girls were taken out of the game before anymore damage could come to them.

 _[Two of Riser-sama's Pawns have retired]_

"Riser-sama, this boy isn't natural... he is stronger than he looks." Yubelluna told her king, while Naruto made some mocking motions towards the people that were currently waiting for him to make the next move.

"Let the idiot take care of it." Riser said with a sigh. A Pawn when compared to a Rook had little chance without special tricks or promotion, so seeing a Rook that seemed very much a competant fighter meant that any Pawns he faced would surely be dealt with, and with ease. Riser had expected as much, his Pawns being taken out in the start of the game like this. He knew that Rias would take out his Pawns before they could Promote to Queen and overwhelm her with pure power.

"Hello, member of Rias Gremory's peerage! I am Karlamine, a Knight in the service of Riser-sama! I hope that we can have a good one on one fight!" Said idiot yelled out as she walked in front of Naruto. Her sword already drawn, and within seconds her sword was set on fire as she grinned at Naruto with her green eyes shining.

"Yo lady, I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I'm a Rook, and I'll be kicking everyone's collective asses!" Naruto greeted, with the woman laughing with joy.

"I love idiots like you!" Karlamine called out while the Neko twins Ni and Li rushed at Naruto from behind. Karlamine was going to protest against such actions, before a puff of smoke appeared behind Naruto and a second Naruto punched the cat twins in the faces.

Ninja Strength + Chakra Enhanced Strength + Rook Strength = Super strong punches.

That was the mathatical equation that Ni and Li learned the hard way when they were sent flying with blood pouring out of thier mouths and noses from the strong punches. They didn't even hit the ground or the wall before they were knocked out, and before they could even touch the ground they were teleported out of the game. The presense of a second Naruto surely alerted everyone in Riser's peerage to the fact they weren't facing a normal person. It certainly didn't help when Naruto and his clone high fived each other with matching grins on their faces, proving that the clones were the real deal.

 _[Riser-sama's remaining two Pawns have retired]_

"Siris, back Karlamine up, and Isabela hang back and find the right time to strike! I want that Rook taken out now!" Riser shouted at his peerage with a look of minor annoyance on his face.

"Yes sir." Siris said as she rushed towards Naruto with her large sword already in full swing, her Knight speed nearly getting the better of Naruto for a second before he drew a kunai and blocked her large sword. Naruto's clone blocked a similar sword strike from the flaming blade of Karlamine, who looked rather annoyed at the prospect of sharing her opponent with somebody. Siris and Karlamine jumped back, before they swung their sword in perfect sync.

Siris sent a wind empowered shockwave at Naruto, while Karlamine used the flames on her blade to light those winds on fire and super charge the winds with her flames. The two attacks raced towards a surprised Naruto, who used the clone as a shield before it popped and he was covered by the flames of the attack himself. His body seemed to vanish in the flames, while Karlamine sent a light glare towards Siris for interupting her fight.

"I could have taken him." Karlamine told Siris with a dark look on her face.

"I was ordered to... GUH!" Siris shouted when Naruto appeared in front of her with his fist punching her sword, forcing her sword to hit her in the stomach with the flat side. She was sent flying up in the air, before two Naruto clones appeared above her with match grins on their faces.

"Clothes Destruction Wave!" Naruto called out as he fired off his super powered strip cannon at Siris, and she was engulfed in the attack.

When she hit the ground, she was completely nude. Her weapon had been destroyed, and her armor had gone with it. Everyone was staring at her, before he looked over to Naruto with dumb looks on their faces. Siris was covering her breasts with one arm, while holding her now exposed crotch with her other arm. She had a clear blush on her face, her eyes sharp and filled with utter anger at Naruto. He whistled innocently, before he was cut across the chest by Karlamine with her flaming sword.

All that did was cut his jacket from his body.

"Damn! I liked that jacket, what kind of person destroys another person's clothes!?" Naruto shouted out at with surprised look at his face.

...

"I hate you, I hate you with all my hate." Siris told Naruto, unable to stand without showing off her body... and unable to fight without her weapon.

"That move... it destroyed her armor and weapon." Isabela whispered to Xuelan next to her, who had also noticed the same thing about the attack.

Perverted, yes, but that attack also destroyed any armor and weapons that were unlucky enough to be caught in it.

"I saw... that attack is dangerous for any weapon user. Karlamine, fall back!" Xuelan ordered the fight, who nodded and sped away from Naruto and appeared behind Isabela and Xuelan. Naruto walked over towards Siris, before he jumped out of the way as a firebal destroyed the area he had been standing in. It was the Bishop Mihae that had sent the magical attack at him, and he jumped away from her as she sent fireball after fireball at him.

Naruto landed next to one of his naked clones, they had been caught in the attack as well and were currently covering their crotches.

"Sorry about that, hey guys, lets use that new attack!" Naruto called out with a grin on his face, while his clones glared at him.

"Screw you, you jackass! If you want to expose Little Naruto to the world, go ahead, but WE aren't doing it. Just pop us and be done with it!" Naruto-2 yelled at the original, while Naruto-3's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"I thougth you were going to use a Rasengan, but NO! Did you forget that we are affected by the CDW too?" Naruto-3 said, with everyone watching what was happening stunned into a shocked silence. Even Mihae's next fireball had stopped as she looked at what was going on in shock. Naruto kicked both of his clones in annoyance, and they were sent flying and popped. Naruto blinked, before he rubbed the side of his head in annoyance. Naruto created two more clothed clones, and these ones grinned at him.

"Okay guys, lets get this done!" Naruto said as he stood in between the clones, and the two of them extended their hands towards his hands.

The clone on his right formed the Rasengan, and the clone on his left created a super concentrated magical lightning ball in his left hand... a Chidori. Naruto grinned and looked at his hands, before he brought them together with a larger grin on his face. The Chidori and the Rasengan started to merge into a black ball with white circuit markings going from the center to the rest of the orb. Lightning sparked off of it, and Naruto looked towards his target.

Siris.

"Hey naked lady, taste my new technique! Lightning Magic Style: Chidori Rasengan!" Naruto called out loudly as he appeared in front of Siris with his hands extended.

The attack forced her to stop covering her body and run away from him, just as the attack was launched towards the copy of the school building. It burst through the walls of the school building, before there was a loud explosion with lightning shooting towards the sky. The entire school building was blasted to shreds, completely destroyed as the lightning formed a growing dome around the school. Siris looked at the attack that would have hit her in shock, knowing that she would have been taken out of the game if that technique had so much as touched even part of her.

"That attack... that boy is dangerous." Riser finally realized when he saw Naruto as a real threat to his peerage now. That attack, while it had only destroyed the school... the nature of the attack itself had been pure evil.

The school's remains proved that, the attack had created a sphere where lightning was constantly griding against itself. The lightning would get stronger and stronger, with the heat increasing more and more. The attack was black because it burned away at light itself, the attack was SO hot that not even LIGHT could escape beimng burned by it. If that attack had hit somebody that wasn't part of the attack itself... well only the shell around the attack seemed to be super heated. The inside of the attack seemed to have been an electrical grinding attack that destroyed opponents piece by piece very quickly. It even had a strange feeling to it that scared him.

"He can't be that strong." Yubelluna said as she looked at the boy and pointed her hand at him. The ground under him lit up with a strange magic circle, before Naruto was blown up by the unexpected magical explosion. The remains of his jacket were destroyed, and the lower parts of his shorts were burned away quickly. Naruto himself was mostly uninjured, with only some burns on his shins to prove that the attack had done anything. She smirked for a second, before her eyes widened at something.

"His burns... they are healing at unreal rates." Ravel commented as she watched the battle from a safe distance away from it.

The burns were already gone.

"Seriously, somebody get me a sword and a... thank you Karlamine." Siris said when Karlamine handed her a knife and gave her the top part of her armor. Siris still had to cover her vagina to keep it hidden, but she could now fight again. She charged at Naruto with a desire for revenge clear in her eyes, and she got close to him and stabbed Naruto in the stomach.

*Puff*

Then the Naruto she stabbed popped and showed that it was a clone. She started to look around, before she saw her enemy grinning at her from behind. He surged forward and groped her ass. He didn't attack her, just groped her ass with a grin on his face. She slapped him across the face and sent him flying away, before he landed on his feet and wiped his mouth. He wasn't bleeding, but she had gotten him with a good slap.

"You pervert, what do you... huh?" Siris questioned out loud when she heard a hissing noise. Looking behind her, she stopped covering the front of her body and saw two pieces of paper stuck to her rear end. She blinked at how they were hissing noise coming from the papers on her butt. Isabela grabbed Siris's butt and ripped the two papers off of it, before she crunched them up between her hands and threw them towards the air.

The explosion that occured in the air was easily over 30 feet in every direction, showing the power that two of those tags could bring forth with ease. Siris' eyes widened, before they narrowed as she looked at Naruto.

"Careful Siris, he may SEEM like a pervert... but his perverted moves are just distractions to make us lose focus so that we will be taken by surprise. He uses perversion as a distraction for his real moves... this boy is extremely dangerous." Isabela stated to Siris, who looked towards Naruto. Everyone had heard what Isabela had stated, while Naruto snapped his fingers in annoyance at being figured out like that.

"Are all big boobied beauties really smart? Because that was just annoying." Naruto questioned towards Isabela. Her well proportioned figure, and her very large chest that she nearly showed on display with how little she wore in the way of clothes made him compare her to Rias and Akeno on instinct. He had nothing against smart girls, but she had figured out that he mixed perversion with his style as more of a distraction.

"Thanks for the compliment, but you may want to look behind you." Isabela warned as she gestured towards what was behind him.

Naruto looked behind him without thinking and saw nothing, but he did feel a narrow cut appear on his back when Karlamine used her flame coated blade to slice through his Rook defense. Naruto hissed at how he fell for that trick, before he kicked at Karlamine and knocked her sword clear out of her hands with ease. She ran away from him when he pointed his fire extinguisher at her, before he dropped it on the ground and placed a single hand on the ground instead. Everyone blinked, before they were surprised when chains sprouted out of the ground and wrapped around both Riser and Ravel. Covering their entire bodies in chains that completely suppressed their ability to talk and move.

"Riser-sama!?" Several peerage members shouted, before Naruto felt glares turned towards him.

"Don't worry, I'll let him out after I defeat all of you." Naruto said with a wave of his hand.

After all, Riser was the one that he was suppose to use THAT chakra against. The rest of these people were just Rias' way of having Naruto humiliate Riser, by showing that he can play around with them.

"Hahahaha! I like this boy!" Karlamine called out as she picked up her cracked sword off of the ground, and relite it on fire.

"I like you Nee-chan! You are the kind of idiot that I like!" Naruto declared as he used an affectionate title for her like how he did with Shizune. Karlamine grinned at him, and the two of them burst off in a flash towards each other, with Naruto being the faster of the two. Naruto ducked under a strike at his neck by Siris from behind, before he touched the ground and kicked off at it when the ground exploded. Karlamine and Siris both showed high flame resistance by rushing towards him, and Naruto ducked under a punch thrown by Xuelan, before she aimed a kick at him seconds later.

Naruto caught her kick, an threw her towards Siris.

He then caught Karlamine's sword, and pulled it out of her grip, before he grabbed her hand and spun her around. Jumping up he kneed her in the chin and knocked her on her ass, looking up at the sky with a dazed expression. Naruto grabbed her on instinct and jumped out of the way as the ground under them exploded when both Yubelluna and Mihae used their magic at the same time. Karlamine's eyes widened when Naruto saved her, but then she was thrown off him and hit the ground... knocking the wind out of her again.

...

Isabela and Xuelan rushed towards him from both sides, using slightly above human speed as they launched punches and kicks at him. He dodged them, and made them hit each other's attacks with the sounds of cannon fire being heard when the attacks collided.

'Damnit, he is strong, fast, and his short stature makes him hard to hit!' Xuelan thought, before she and Isabela were pushed in the stomach by Naruto. Siris joined the fray and tried to stab him in the eye, using her wind to extend her blade a little. Naruto ducked underneath her wind blade and dagger, before he reached into his pouch and pulled out a smoke bomb. Naruto threw it on the ground and smoke exploded all around them.

Naruto and Siris both jumped out of the flames at the same time, and Naruto had a shocked look on his face as he looked at his hands.

A magical circle lit up underneath him, and he was blown up into the sky with severe injuries on his body.

 _[One Knight of Riser-sama's has retired]_

"WHAT!?" Yubelluna shouted in shock when she looked at the body that was being teleported... no Naruto was there. Instead she saw Siris transforming back into her natural form, while the Siris standing on the ground not far away vanished in a puff of smoke and showed Naruto out of the disguise that he had taken. Siris was completely teleported away from the battle, while Naruto was grinning mockingly.

"Having some trouble, after all, I am just a _kid_." Naruto taunted as he shook his butt towards Yubelluna.

"How... How did you do that!?" Mihae spoke for the first time after seeing the strangest use of magic.

"What? Tranformation skills can be used on other people, and as long as the magic lasts the transformation lasts... I just turned me into her, and her into me and BOOM." Naruto said as he jumped onto the shoulder of Karlamine and grabbed her cheeks. He pushed her down to the ground by pushing down on her shoulders, before he landed on top of her. Naruto grabbed her by the shoulder plates, before he crushed her armor with his bare hands. Naruto rushed towards Xuelan, and she sent a kick towards him. She was surprised when she saw something flying at her out of the corner of her eyes.

Coming right out of the mostly faded smoke cloud.

When her kick connected with the Naruto in front of her, it exploded in smoke. She looked towards the smoke as the shuriken bounced off her skin. As a Rook, some blades that dull wouldn't do much to her... she looked at the shuriken on the ground when she saw why they were dull. They were covered in strange paper... white paper... with black symbols.

That were hissing.

"What the fu-" Xuelan managed to say, before she was blown sky high towards the forest, where she slammed through a wall. A crater where the shuriken had once been, with Xuelan barely able to stand when she popped out of the forest she had landed in. Her clothes torn to shreds, with only a little of the cloth in front of her crotch keeping her womanhood from showing. Her tits were on full display, but she seemed to not care as much about that she she looked at the burns all over her skin.

Naruto had to jump over Isabela, but she was surprised when her surprise attack ended up with Naruto on her back.

"Clothes..."

"No." Isabela said as she started to look around for the source of the voice.

"Destruction."

"No no no." Isabela said as she tried to shake off the clone, only for three more clones to rush out of nowhere and hug onto her thighs with their arms and legs, while the third one buried his face into her chest and wrapped around the front of her body. She was starting to look around with a panic for the source of the voice.

"Wave!"

Isabela closed her eyes and waited for the green beam to cover her, and strip her and the clones naked. She was surprised through when she didn't feel her clothes being ripped off. Instead she heard the sound of Yubelluba shouting out, and she looked over at the now naked Queen that had Naruto standing behind her. Naruto was crouching down in front of her, while looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Wow... you look a LOT looser than Siris... actually... she looked super small. I guess I know who the Chicker-Fucker's favorite fuck is." Naruto said with a grin on his face. Yubelluna had tears of rage in her eyes as she glared at Naruto, covering her body being something that she had to do. She didn't even see the beam coming at her, since it had come from behind. Naruto grinned and poked her in the face, before he popped himself and showed that he was a clone.

"Pssst... I'm the real one." The Naruto of Isabela's back muttered in her ear, before all of the other clones jumped off of her. The clones all started to run towards Yubelluna, who was helpless to stop them as they jumped on top of her. Each of the clones started to grin, before they raised their fists and rained hell down on the Queen of Riser's peerage. In seconds of the beating she was teleported away for her own safety.

 _[One Queen belonging to Riser-sama has retired]_

"Shit, we lost serious firepower. This kid is a monster!" Karlamine said with a large grin on her face as she held her bleeding shoulder where her armor had pierced her skin. Now she could understand why Rias had sent only this boy after them, the guy was a tactical genius and held the power to back up his crazy plans. Naruto rushed towards Xuelan though, and the girl was surprised when he jumped on top of her shoulders and placed his hands in a strange handseal.

"Tranform!" Naruto called out, and everyone blinked when both Naruto and Xuelan were covered in smoke.

Yet when the smoke vanished only Xuelan was seen.

...

"What?" Xuelan asked, not sure what had just happened. The clones were starting to rush towards Karlamine, and Xuelan ran towards her as well so that she could back up her fellow peerage member. Sadly, as she got there the clones backed off just as she threw a punch... the punch hit Karlamine in the face. Xuelan's eyes widened when her body threw a kick towards Karlamine that sent the Knight flying towards a surprised Isabela.

"Naruto Uzumaki, stop taking the form of our teammate!" Isabela called out, before Xuelan looked at them with wide eyes.

"I'm Xuelan, not the boy!" Xuelan said, but then her body moved against her will and she started to run towards Riser's chained up form. The chains around his body vanished, and he was surprised when he was punched right in the face with a super powered right hook thrown by his very own Rook. He spat up blood as he crashed into the ground, and Xuelan couldn't even find it in herself to open her mouth and talk anymore as she landed on top of the surprised Riser and was forced into beating the shit out of him. Worse, her punches seemed to be stronger than they ever had been before.

Karlamine and Isabela were both caught by clones, before the clones held their hands up with grins.

"Transform!" The clones holding them shouted, and they were both surprised when the clones seemed to vanish.

Then their eyes widened when they started to run towards Riser as well, Karlamine drawing her sword and Isabela readying her fists against her will. They skid across the ground, before they started to slash at Riser and punch him while he was still being beaten by Xuelan with above her normal strength. Riser continued to heal quickly from the assualt, but he was in a state of such shock that he couldn't mentally register what was happening to him as his own peerage turned on him and started attacking him.

"Why!? Why are you attack-GAH!?" Riser shouted when he was stabbed in the dick by Karlamine, whose eyes widened at what she did. She really started to dig her blade into his junk, and as it healed just just REALLY got in deep and started to do some real mutalation to his crotch... not the soft stuff like kicking or punching, but she was really stabbing and cutting off the nuts and letting them burn shit. The GOOD torture that really made people wince.

"You chicken shit, always sacrificing us because you want to weaken your enemies. How about you feel some of the pain we feel!" Isabela said with her eyes growing wide.

She did not say that.

"You complete loser, loser chicken backAH!" Karlamine taunted as she cut his dick off again, only for it to grow back in flames.

She did NOT say that.

"You're the worst, Rias doesn't want to marry you because you aren't worth it!" Xuelan said with her eyes growing wide as well.

She did NOT say that!

"Release!" Naruto's voice came from all of them, before in three puffs of smoke they regained control of their own bodies as Naruto appeared behind them. Riser was on the ground staring around in shock, not sure what to make of what had just happened. Riser started to barely stand up, spiritually exhausted from the mental damage his peerage attacking him caused him. He roughly pushed passed the girls, shoving them out of the way, while Naruto undid the chains around Ravel so that she could be freed.

 _The Secret to controlling the Kyuubi's chakra is countering it's Hate with Love._

Those were the words that his mother had spoken to him. Naruto took a deep breath before he called on the chakra of the complete Kyuubi inside of him.

Riser was blown off of his feet when dark red chakra became a powerful pillar in front of him. Huge amounts of evil power destroyed all of the ground around Naruto, and even the forest around them were destroyed just by the shockwave of the power that Naruto was releasing all at once. Burns started to appear on Riser's skin, and his peerage were tossed away like ragdolls from the near point blank. The raw terror filled all of those around.

 _[One Knight, and Two Rooks belonging to Riser-sama have retired]_

The super corrosive chakra knocked those around out of the game just by them being far too close to him. Naruto was standing in the middle of the never ending stream of red chakra that shot up towards the white sky and painted it black as dark clouds formed all on their own.

 _His mother loves him!_

Naruto appeared in his initial Jinchuriki mode, light red flames surrounding him, before his chakra bubbled and he entered the version 1 cloak with a single tail behind him. Naruto features changed to match this cloak, and Riser felt pure fear and backed away as much as he could to get away from the evil presense in front of him. In the distance away Ravel had fallen to the ground and looked at her brother shaking in the presense of a higher being. Naruto growled and let out a shout that knocked Riser even further away from him.

A second tail bubbled to the surface.

 _His Father loved him!_

The terrible chakra continued to grow more potent and steams of red chakra tinted black came out of Naruto's mouth and streamed all around him. His lips were dyed black, and black rings appeared around his eyes and his hair grew a little longer and more evil looking. The air pressure seemed to be constantly changing, and the ground around Naruto started to crack as rocks started to float into the air.

The third tail grew out of the cloak.

 _He had friends that knew about this power, and didn't hate him!_

The chakra got even denser than before, and the fourth tail sprouted out of Naruto. Naruto could FEEL the rage trying to overpower him, but he didn't give into it. He remembered his mother's smile of pride. His crotch moved around a bit, and Ruhe came out of the top of his pants and rushed towards Riser. She had the same 4 tailed cloak around her, that Naruto held around him. She flew RIGHT at him with an evil looking desire for blood clear on her face. Naruto growled and shouted out, with Ruhe stopping and look back towards Naruto. She flew back to him and stopped on top of his head, before she seemed to calm down by being so close to him... and being able to see his face again.

"Raaaaaaaaaaagh!" Naruto roared loudly and both Riser and Ravel seemed to have tears streaming down their dulled eyes as they sensed something so dark, so evil, so... powerful that they both knew that they were no match.

Ravel had already passed out, but her eyes were just glued to the site even in her knocked out state as she was transported away.

Riser was barely hanging onto his mind... he could feel his entire body hurting just by being in the presense of this younger boy.

No... this MONSTER!

He couldn't win, he never stood a chance.

"I... I surrender... I forfeit the match." Riser muttered as he looked at the beast in front of him. He was teleported out of the match, while Naruto stopped channelling the chakra of the Kyuubi and fell to the ground panting.

He only had enough love to keep himself sane using 4 Tails... that was all he could do.

Naruto started to fall back, before he landed in somebodies arms. Naruto looked up with exhausted eyes, having used more of that chakra than ever before having taken it out of him. Not to mention that whatever his head on was really soft, and large, and comfy... so comfy. Naruto closed his eyes with a grin on his face, finding the need to sleep to be a really pleasing thought right now.

So Naruto fell asleep.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Yeah... Riser and his peerage really aren't worth over 10,000 words. I had to have Naruto hold back, and have them work together better than Canon JUST to write this amount.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Naruto has a higher limit on Kurama's chakra because his heart is being filled with love, and because his body is stronger than before.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

'I SO want to try and seduce Naruto... but that red haired skank scares the shit out of me.' Raynare thought with a shiver as she looked towards said red haired skank in her own mind. She had just heard about Naruto's victory over a Phenex, and she had felt the huge power that had been released during the match. She SO wanted to take Naruto and show him the world of carnal pleasure, to do things to him that even the most professional of porn stars would hesitate to do... she wanted to get nasty and make sure he could leave the bed for WEEKS!

Yet she couldn't.

That Kushina woman, frankly, scared the shit out of her.

The second Raynare had laid eyes on her and Minato, she knew she would have to rework her plans.

She had been making sure to stay as far below the radar as possible, she had already gotten rid of her minions that wouldn't obey her new chain of command... she had even went to the trouble of burning the bodies, and that took awhile. She didn't want to have to go to the trouble of finding new rogue priests, so she just killed the ones that had been working under her and... well that was the end of the story. If they wouldn't agree to her new terms and conditions, then they died.

She had spent the last few weeks at the abandoned church, watching after her newest minion.

Whoops.

Naruto's newest minion, a gift from her to him to show that she was loyal to him and only him now. She had originally been planning to take the Sacred Gear out of this girl, but she was pretty sure that Naruto would NOT be pleased with her if she did that. She did not want to be on the recieving end of his rage again, though she had sort of earned it the first time by raising a hand against him first.

Asia Argento, an Italian girl that had been raised in the church. She was actually rather close to Naruto in color, having fair skin and bright golden blond hair, but her hair was straight with straight bangs. She had a... well propotioned figure. Well sized breasts, a slim waist, and a nice butt that even Raynare would admit to having a certain attraction to.

She had wanted to properly present her gift to her master.

She even had Asia gift wrapped, the ex-nun had been... convinced, read as forced, into a bikinii that was made out of red ribbon.

"Lady Raynare... who is Master Naruto?" Asia asked with a thicker accent, showing that she had only recently learned how to speak Japanese, not that it mattered since Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels had the Language ability that let them understand any human language so that they could fufill wishes better, or hear prayers in the Angels cases.

"My Master, and your Master... I am sure that he would _love_ you to death." Raynare told her with a grin on her face.

It wasn't like Asia really had a choice in the matter, it was either this or homeless for the girl. She had NO place to return to if she refused Raynare, the only person that was keeping her out of the influence of the Nun-Rapist. The second that Asia was outed that she had been kicked from the Church, and that she was NOT even allied with Fallen Angels she would be tooken away by the rapist and turned into a devil, before or after being severely raped by the sick fuck. She had very little choice in the matter, and Raynare would be all too eager to let Naruto know what would happen to Asia if he didn't accept her as his gift.

Asia's life choices were a Human Servant of Naruto, or a Mind Broken Devil Rape Victim at this point.

That or just plain dead.

"Hello."

"Aaaaaah~!?" Raynare screamed out in shock when she heard a voice come from behind her and Asia, with Asia jumping up in shock as well. They BOTH turned around and saw... Naruto standing behind them with his parents and even Rias with him.

'My body hurts so much... I used too much of the Kyuubi's chakra.' Naruto thought with a groan. After the Rating Game had been over, Naruto had suffered from a minor case of chakra poisoning and the feeling that his entire body was covering in pins and needles. It was not a pleasant thing, so he would have to find out what his real limit on the Kyuubi's chakra was. He COULD handle 4 tails before he was suspected to lose control of it, but his body wasn't ready for it. His MIND was ready for that chakra, but his body simply couldn't handle that much without facing some heavy punishment in return for it.

"Who is this?" Kushina asked when she saw the black haired girl that was dressed like a kinky slut.

"Who is behind her?" Minato asked, and Rias palmed her face in annoyance. She had been enjoying Raynare off doing her own thing.

"That... is Naruto's Pet... Raynare. He should have killed her, but he spared her life and she became his servant... I have no clue who the other one is." Rias explained what she knew of the situation to Naruto's parents. She really didn't like Raynare, she REALLY didn't... she hated Raynare frankly enough.

"Pet!? My son is a pervert!?" Kushina asked with horror on her face.

"... All boys are perverts at a young age Kushina... just think of this as valuable leading experience." Minato said with a small amount of pride visible on his face. Naruto sure got himself a hot 'pet' something that he was sure Jiraiya would be proud of, and the fact that she was willignly his pet showed that Naruto hadn't had to do anything bad to make this happen... hopefully. He believed the best of his son, and while he was suspicious of this pet... girl... he was going to stick with pet.

"But... it is so freaking weird. What does this dimension feed the girls to make them like... THIS! I was hailed as one the most beautiful kunoichi, and even this... what is your name blondie?" Kushina asked with a dull face. Asia was more than a little embarassed of the situation that she was in, while Naruto was looking at everyone with dull eyes.

"Asia Argento... maam." Asia introduced herself, with Minato smiling.

"I like you, you are nice and respectful... you are a good girl." Minato told the young girl with a smile on her face. Kushina thought about his words as well, before she nodded with a large smile on her face.

"I like her to... you I don't like." Kushina said as she looked at the annoyed Raynare.

"I don't like you either ginger.' Raynare said, before Kushina blinked a few times.

What the hell was a ginger?

"Wanna say that again?" Kushina asked as she grabbed Raynare by her face and lifted her up into the air. She might not recognize what the word Raynare used meant, but she DID realize that it was some form of insult by the way she said it.

"What is a ginger?" Naruto asked Rias quickly, before Kushina slammed Raynare into the ground hard enough for the earth to crack underneath her. Rias winced in pain when Raynare had her face implanted into the pavement, something that she wouldn't wish on anyone. Naruto palmed his face at his mother's explosive temper, even though his dad had said it used to be so much worse than it was now.

"Raynare was miss using that word... anyway... Kushina, Minato... if you would please. I am sure that Naruto would love to go to bed now... he seems pretty tired. Lets get out of his hair." Rias said with a smile on her face. She rubbed the top of Narutp's tired head, and he was nodding. He really was tired at the moment, and he could use a great nap.

"I'll suck your tits tomorrow, right now I need a nap." Naruto said with a yawn, while Rias laughed to herself.

"Why don't we plan that for another day, my brother and parents want to meet my peerage tomorrow... I am sure that... you are going to suck my breasts in front of my family." Rias commented when she realized that Naruto was going to do it with or without her permission. She palmed her face, knowing that such a thing might as well be predestined at this point.

"NO! He never even sucked MY breasts! There is NO way I am letting you experience something that I, as a mother, have not experienced!" Kushina called out to Rias, who smiled awkwardly at Kushina.

"It is Naruto's reward, please take it up with him okay? I don't want to end up like Fallen Angel-san." Rias said with a look at Raynare groaning in the ground. Everyone blinked when Naruto picked Asia up, her face red, before he started to walk towards his room with a yawn.

"I'm using her as a teddy bear." Naruto said with a blushing Asia clearly not used to Naruto being Naruto. Naruto jumped onto his bed, with Asia in his arms, and she was surprised and amazed when 8 different fairies started to gather around Naruto and lay on top of his side. She smiled with even her eyes twinkling.

She didn't even know why she was smiling.

Just by touching Naruto, she felt as if he had a warm aura of protection about him... that he would and could forgive her for any mistake that she made.

"Naruto is FAR too trusting." Rias muttered with a frown on her face.

"He is young, one day he will mature... but let him be himself. Kids make mistakes, and they trust the wrong people sometimes... I think this isn't one of those times." Minato said with a slightly jealous look towards Asia. Every parent wanted to take a nap with their kid when they were young, and he never got to do that... of course, he was also happy that Naruto seemed to be attracting girls like flies to honey.

He was proud of his son.

His boy was going to get every man's dream, if they admitted it or not... a harem.

"I agree... and it isn't like she even seems capable of doing anything dirty with him... unlike you, Miss 'Cumming to a 12 Year Old Kicking a Bird's Ass'... really, you didn't even touch yourself and you looked like you were cumming just by watching that bird boy get his ass handed to him." Kushina said with a dull tone to the blushing Rias. She had her own moment of weakness when she came to the power that Naruto had been releasing, and the pure FEAR that was on her enemies face when he saw that power.

Naruto was going to have a LOT of fangirls in the Underworld.

"Hey... what was that technique Naruto used to take over the girls bodies?" Rias asked when she realized something.

"The Transformation... or rather... the advanced Combination Transformation. It takes a lot of chakra, but it allows for 2 or more being to fuse together into a new transformed state. Naruto tranformed into the girls that he had been touching, and because they didn't know how to fight against the technique they had no control over their actions." Minato explained to Rias, whose eye twinkled.

"That... is a real thing?" Rias asked, with Minato nodding.

"Naruto has done it before, with a large toad named Gamabunta... but they had equal control... I saw what was happening from inside of him." Minato admitted with a sheepish smile on his face.

"... Can I court your son?" Rias asked with a dead serious tone. She was already attracted to his personality, and his power... he also had room to grow as he aged... there was no way she would miss out on such potential for the future.

"Yes/No." Minato and Kushina said at the same time, before they looked at each other.

...

"No/Yes." Minato and Kushina made correction, before they looked at each other again.

"You can COURT him, but if you force yourself on me... I will break your neck." Kushina threatened as she looked over Rias, who nodded and started to head towards Naruto's bed.

Kushina grabbed her by her collar and started to drag her out of the room.

"Heheheheh." Minato laughed awkwardly, before he looked over towards the already fats asleep Naruto. Moving over to him, Minato have Naruto a pat on the head, before he started to walk away.

Naruto had more than earned a good long rest.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Help... me..." Asia said as she woke up to the feeling of her ribs slowly being destroyed. She had her hand growing green, placed against her ribs as she healed herself. She had been used as a teddy bear the entire night, and while she had to admit the feeling of being close to somebody in such an intimate way was nice... nice had soon started to give way to pain. She felt a hand on her shoulder, a slim hand, before she turned her hand with the expectation of seeing somebody that was there to help her.

She... did not have her wish granted.

It was not somebody she had recently met.

The person had black hair... but not the violet eyes that she was used to seeing on Raynare.

Asia felt Naruto stirring, and she looked up at the person.

The WOMAN actually.

She was around 5 feet tall, a rather short stature for one of her... womanly shape. She wore a very loose kimono that didn't cover her shoulders, and left most of her EXTREMELY amble breasts uncovered. She had long black hair, and she had two black cat ears on top of her head... very large cat ears that couldn't be mistaken for anything else but cat ears. She wore a pure black kimono, with a second clothing underneath it colored red. She had a yellow obi around her waist, and attached to it were several large golden balls. She had on sandles with purple straps, and the woman was enjoying something.

Asia felt Naruto stir again.

His hands raised up to his front, and the woman gave an amused look.

Two black cat tails were moving behind her, and her cat-like yellow eyes then became startled when a puff of smoke and two Naruto's were standing in front of her.

...

Both clones were asleep.

"Hit the deck!" One of the fairies on Naruto shouted as she jumped off of the bed, and the cat-woman frowned for a second, before she grabbed the fairy and stuffed it inside of a jar. She did the same with the other fairies quickly and without maing noise. Her eyes widened when she saw the two clones rush towards her, and the same blue ball... the Rasengan as she had learned through watching him train the last good while.

Ophis had sent her here, because of her ability to hide her presense.

She was suppose to hide, and kidnap him when he was asleep... but that was hard because the fairies were always awake and they could sense her... this time they had all been asleep so she could sneak in, take him, and get out.

"Hit the wha?" The woman questioned, before she ducked on instinct and watched as the wall that the Rasengan exploded... and the blast took out the entire empty apartment next to them. Kuroka gulped for a second when she realized how dangerous the attack was.

What it lacked in power... it made up for with grinding force.

Even with enhanced defenses, it could grind through those defenses or use pure friction... it would cause a lot of internal damage if she let one of those hit her.

It was a dangerous attack.

He was still asleep... she laughed to herself a little, before the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end when she jumped out of the way of the real Naruto as he jumped towards her with Asia in his arms.

"Eh!?" Asia called out as the sleeping Naruto swung her around, and used her numb legs to attack the black haired woman and send her flying out of the broken apartment.

He was still asleep.

"Rough sleeper nyan?" The woman asked as she landed on her feet, Asia's body was simply too soft to do any real damage to her. She grinned to herself as she rushed towards Naruto holding Asia, before she was surprised when Naruto's mouth bulged.

Then she yelled in shock when a stream of magical flames started to gush out of his mouth. She jumped to the side as the flames started to fill the roads behind her, melting the pavement in seconds. She jumped onto the nearest light post, and when the flames stopped she looked at the devastation that they had caused. She was being affected by the heat even now, and she had to say that the boy must be having SOME kind of freaky dream that was making him fight in his sleep.

While holding onto the blond girl.

She was more surprised when the original and the clones started to rush her at the same time. She clawed the two clones in the faces and popped them, before she was kicked in the stomach by the original.

She was then sent flying through a house, before she stopped when he back slammed into a tree.

She groaned in pain, but at the same time she was starting to get annoyed.

She felt sorry for anyone that had to put up with this before now.

'It would be easy she said... his power may be great, but he is also immature she said... get him while he is sleeping she said... this is a lot of trouble dammnit!' The woman thought with a twitching face. She slapped the two humans that came out of the busted house in the faces, and knocked them out with a single blow each. With a quick wave of her hand, she sealed off the area that they were all in.

Then she dodged a LOT of metal pointy weapons that were aimed for her.

...

"Really!? Where are you getting these things NYAN!?" The woman shouted at Naruto in distress when she saw him point his hand at her.

"Clothes... Destruction... Wave." Naruto said in his sleep, and the green ball formed... before she jumped out of the way as it destroyed the clothes of the two knocked out humans.

...

"I like this kid, I really do nyan... but he is a horribly rough sleeper." The woman commented with an awkward look on her face, though she was clearly amused at this.

Poison mist started to fill the area, and the woman smirked for a moment when she saw Naruto breath it in... while Asia was protected from it by the fact she couldn't breath with her face now shoved into Naruto's chest. She was blushing like crazy, while Naruto jumped towards Kuroka and dodged her kick as she launched it. Kuroka blinked at that.

...

He was a NATURAL sleep fighter.

Not just good, but this boy was a natural when it came to attacking and defending in his sleep.

He was even defending his Asia-teddy unknowingly from the effects of her poison. She didn't really care _that_ much if the girl died, but as found it amusing that he was defending a person that he himself had unknowingly kidnapped for the purpose of her being his sleeping companion.

She was even more surprised when a fairy covered from head to toe in bandages jumped onto Naruto's head, having teleported to his side, and started to glow purple as the poison was extracted from him. 7 more fairies started to fly around Naruto, with the woman raising an eyebrow at this.

Naruto raised his hand up, and the fairies started to gather around it. She was startled when she noticed a rainbow colored Rasengan form in his hand. It was a strange mix between chakra AND magic, and she was worried about wht it would do if it hit her dead center. She was surprised when he appeared right in front of her, but the Rasengan faded away before it could hit her. She blinked a few times, before she felt his arm wrap around her and pull her close to him.

She grinned to herself.

Now he had a girl on EACH arm.

"Masta is a PIMP!"

"... Are you a fairy that represents the stereotypes that had built up around African descended people over the years?" The woman asked when she saw the little black fairy wearing the purple suit.

"I am the collection of all of the racist thoughts on my fellow niggas, correct... and we are going to be sealed back in the jars... aren't we?" LD asked with a pout playing on his lips. He was soon trapped in a glass jar, before the jar was placed in a sealed space. The same with the rest of the fairies, and the woman looked around.

...

She had no way to carry Naruto and the fairies if she was going to take the girl as well.

She looked at Asia for a second, before she thought it over in her head.

If she brought the girl, Naruto would be less likely to be lonely, and thus, would be less likely to try and escape... on the other hand... that would require more work.

She was lazy, she didn't like to work.

The woman thought about it for a few more seconds, before she looked at the girl right in the eyes...

Basically, it was either kill the girl, or bring her along. She couldn't exactly leave a witness, which was why she had sealed the fairies away in bottles, and sealed those bottles in their own spaces to keep them from teleporting to Naruto and helping him again.

"You have yourself some strong genes... so I guess you are worth... a little extra trouble nyan." The woman said as she headbutt Asia in the face and knocked her out.

It never occured to her that she had almost gotten her ass handed to her by a sleeping child.

Oh well, her mission was completed.

Target aquired.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Literally, Kuroka has the ability to AVOID being senses, so she makes the most sense to send to capture somebody... and why do people ALWAYS have being try and capture people while awake? Wouldn't it make more sense to take them in their sleep?**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

...

"... What the hell happened here?" Kushina asked when she came to her sons completely destroyed apartment after a night of... relations with her husband in a nearby love hotel. She didn't want to enjoy an intinate relationship with her husband in her son's home, nor was there really a room for her and Minato to use in this place either.

She was sad that she didn't live with Naruto.

Minato was just blinking as he looked at the huge hole in the side of the apartment.

"Well... that was a Rasengan... and that street was destroyed by flames... and that house over there was destroyed by... something... though I can only sense Naruto's chakra... demonic power... chakra." Minato answered with a raised eyebrow as he looked around. Kushina nodded and looked at him with dull eyes.

"I can see that much... big question though... did Naruto inherit my sleeping problem and this is just him sleep walking... or was he kidnapped?" Kushina asked with a slightly worried tone to her voice.

Minato palmed his face.

"Of all of the horrible things... I hope that isn't what happened. I hope that Naruto just inherited your bad sleeping issues... I really don't sense anyone else's power though... I think he just wondered off." Minato figured with a slight sigh. He figured that might be the case, since after the little incident with the tons of tails of the Kyuubi's chakra he had figured that anyone in the underworld would try and avoid contact with Naruto.

"Well then, we will just have to wait for him to come home." Akeno said from behind them, and Kushina jumped in shock.

"What the hell y'know!? When did you get here?!" Kushina shouted loudly, startled by the sudden appearance of Akeno.

With Rias, Yuuto, Koneko... and Issei.

The entire gang was here.

"It was hard to miss... this." Rias said with dull eyes as she gestured to the destroyed area around them.

"I came because I want to ask Naruto something." Issei said with a large, perverse, grin on his face. Kushina looked at Issei for a few seconds, and then Issei hit the ground holding his balls when she kicked him right between the legs.

"YOU don't get to ask my son to do pervy favors." Kushina stated to Issei, who was gasping in pain. His hands covering his ball, and tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sure he wasn't going to-" Minato started to say, before he was surprised when Koneko interupted him.

"He wanted Naruto to use the Combination Transformation with him, and turn into a cute little girl that could sneak into the changing rooms." Koneko stated clearly, with Issei looking at her with a betrayed expression.

"Bu-but... the BREASTS! That technique is the ultimate peeping tool! With it I am sure that I can see... I am sure that Naruto and me will have a much stronger friendship than before." Issei finished lamely when he saw the dangerous, downright evil look that Kushina was sending him.

'He does have a good point though, that idea is pretty clever.' Minato admitted in his own head. He had no plans to do it himself, but he had to admire the deception and thought process that went through Issei's head when he had thought about that plan. Most people didn't care if little children of the same, or even different, genders saw them naked. Issei was just open with his own desires to the point that women viewed him as their enemy... while he was just the normal guy... without a filter on his mouth.

Then again, his levels of perversion weren't exactly normal.

"If you think for one second-" Kushina started, before Minato placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, before he bent down to Issei's level.

"How about this, if you gather up this much magic-" Minato said as he held his hand up and showed a small ball of green magic the size of a baseball. "-for a spell then I will ask Naruto to do that for you?" Minato offered, and Issei looked at the blond man with stars in his eyes.

"Yes sir! Akeno-senpai... please help me increase my magic reserves?!" Issei asked as he stood up, pain in his balls long forgotten as he viewed his next goal. Akeno looked at Minato with a small smile on her face.

"Sure thing." Akeno replied to Issei, while mentally congratulating Minato on his way of abusing Issei's blatant perversion to make the boy stronger than he was before.

"... I am... surprised that he does this in his sleep." Yuuto said with a nervous chuckle. He wasn't sure if he ever wanted to share a room with Naruto for any extended amounts of time after seeing this.

"It isn't a very common problem actually, but... Shadow Clone?" Minato said when he noticed an obvious shadow clone of Naruto asleep in the bushes. He said shadow clone, because this Naruto was not holding a teenage girl as a teddy bear. That, and the fact of the matter that this Shadow Clone wasn't given him the same 'desire to protect' aura about it. He couldn't sense that it was a shadow clone, since they normally gave off the exact same aura as their creator... not even the Byakugan and Sharingan could tell a Shadow Clone from the original.

"Shadow Clone?" Koneko confirmed, and Minato looked at her.

...

"I can't sense the darkness in him." Koneko said awkwardly, with Minato and Kushina nodding to each other. The connection must be pretty weak, meaning that Naruto was still asleep somewhere. The connection between this clone and the Kyuubi would be small at the most.

"Great... this is all just great... my parents will be here in like 4 hours... where could he have possibly wondered off to?" Rias asked out loud, frustrated with the situation at hand more than anything.

She hoped that Naruto realized that he was making a fool of her when he woke up.

She sighed with a small smile on her face.

She had such a troublesome peerage.

"I'm sure he will be back when he wants to be." Minato figured, though he looked on the ground in the distance and saw 8 jars... 7 of those jar were filled with fairies, and the other one was mysteriously empty.

...

It wasn't sleep walking, it was a kidnapping.

"Don't fuck with an angry dad." Minato muttered with a frown on his face, saying almost the same words that he had said to the Kyuubi when it had tried to destroy Konoha. Of course, back then he had said 'Don't fuck with me' but the meaning of them was the same. He was pretty damn pissed right now, his eyes were cold, and they showed that he was three seconds from murdering whoever had done this.

"Somebody is gonna die." Kushina commented as she looked at her husband.

"I knew I should have marked Naruto with my Hiraishin markings." Minato stated with a frown on his face.

"Why... has something bad happened to Naruto?" Yuuto asked in concern for his friend, with some of the others listening in.

"Over there... Naruto's fairy familiars are trapped in jars. Somebody kidnapped Naruto while he was asleep... but he got his mother's sleep fighting abilities and fought them off... before he just stopped fighting... you can't really knock out a sleeping person after all." Minato stated, and now everyone WAS worried.

Koneko smelled the air, before her eyes grew wide.

Shit... double shit.

She smelled Kuroka... she smelled her sister's scent in the destroyed room. That could only mean that the person that had kidnapped Naruto was HER sister!

She didn't know who to worry MORE about... Kuroka or Naruto.

 _-With Naruto and Kuroka-_

"NYOW!?" Kuroka shouted in pain when she felt Naruto kick her in the face in his sleep, while Asia was laughing with her eyes... having her mouth stuffed with a cloth that was keeping her from talking. Kuroka had been carrying them towards where she was suppose to meet Ophis for HOURS now, and every few minutes Naruto would move around in his sleep and she would get hit by one of his flailing limbs.

They hurt!

Sure, she had groped him a little... but what she was doing to deserve getting her face kicked every few minutes? Sure, she had a power fetish and this boy she was holding had power in spade... and she had been touching places that she shouldn't touch.

Strangely enough, when she tried to... check out the downstairs, something had BITTEN her hand.

She had wanted to check out what he had in his pants that could BITE a person, but she had decided that she didn't want to risk it.

Seriously, what kind of person kept something that bit things right next to his dick? That was like asking for trouble, trouble that made her think that he either had a dick of fucking steel... which MIGHT be true with his Rook body... or the thing that had bitten her WAS his dick.

She wanted to laugh, but at the same time she didn't want to picture it.

THEN she pictured it, his trouser snake having a mouth and fangs.

"Hahahaha!" A female voice laughed from Naruto's pants.

A trouser snake that spoke with a female voice.

Asia and Kuroka both stared at the front of his pants with wide eyes, wondering WHAT the hell was going on in there that had voices and something with teeth. Kuroka looked at Asia for some kind of answer, only to see that she had NO clue what was going on.

Kuroka then felt Naruto begin to droll on her in his sleep, and she shivered when it started to go down her front and in between her breasts. She looked at Naruto, wondering if he was actually awake or not.

The guy was a deep sleeper, even his aura showed her that he was asleep.

"Come one, try and grab me again! See what happens to your hand!" The voice shouted from Naruto's pants, and Kuroka stuck her hand down the front of Naruto's pants. She grabbed something small, before she yelped when she felt something bite right between her fingers, where the sensative skin was. She retreated, before she hissed at the front of Naruto's pants.

Asia looked at her bleeding hand with concern, before she reached out with her one free arm and let her Sacred Gear activate and start to heal Kuroka of her injury.

"You are healing your kidnapper... you are weird nya. Oh well, we are about... gyaaaaaah... I just felt a shiver go down my spine nyan." Kuroka said when she felt a bad feeling fill her gut up with dread for a second. That feeling was then smooshed when she was elbowed in the face when Naruto leaned down and started to rub his face against her boob.

Oh well, she would worry about it later.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **When you sign a summon contract, you sign it with your handprint.**_  
 _ **You can summon in other dimensions, but to reserve summon a person takes so much chakra that even the Sage of Six Paths required the Kage's help to do.**_  
 _ **Chapter 535 - Naruto in Sage Mode was able to sense things happening ALL over the Elemental Nations, a Super Continent.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

"Summoning Jutsu." Minato said as he bit his right thumb, before he placed it on the ground. There was a small puff of smoke, before he summoned a smaller toad. He had heard from Naruto that the summoning jutsu didn't work in this world, and Minato had only asked Naruto WHAT hand that he had used the summoning jutsu with.

Naruto had answered with his left hand.

Then Naruto asked him what hand he had signed the contract with.

Naruto had answered with his right hand.

The toad that Minato had summoned was a rather small toad, by summoning standards, and was looking at him with shock. The toad was elderly and green, with gray hairs on it's head. It had dark rings around it's eyes, and wore a cloak over it's... his body. The toad had yellow eyes, like most of its species. It was less than a foot tall, but it was more shocked about the fact that he was staring at Minato.

"Minato-chan, what... HOW are you alive?" The toad asked, and Minato smiled at the affectionate way this toad said his name.

"Been awhile Fukasaku-sama, long story short I was revived by the small piece of chakra left inside Naruto. I really need your help finding him right now though." Minato told the toad, while Fukasaku shook his head.

"I can't be of much help to ya then. You summoners may be able to summon us from other dimensions, but the feeling ain't mutual. We have been trying to summon Naruto-chan for weeks." Fukasaku explained to him, and Minato sighed for a moment. Fukasaku jumped onto Minato's shoulder, before he attached himself lightly to Minato. The man sighed in relief, before orange rings around around his eyes and his eyes became the same as Fukasaku's eyes.

Already, he could feel his sensing abilities boosted to the absolute limit.

He could feel every single person in the nation of Japan and further.

Naruto could feel a strange energy that he hadn't detected before now, somebody that had been hiding their energies via Senjutsu of this world. Naruto on the other hand, his chakra was extremely easy for Minato to sense. He could feel the others behind him, wondering what he was doing as he tried to pinpoint where Naruto had gone.

Koneko had her brow furrowed as she looked at Minato though.

"Senjutsu?" Koneko asked, not very sure if that was correct.

It looked like Senjutsu, and she felt natural energy go into Minato and still go into him at a sedate pace... but she wasn't sure if it was the same kind that she knew about.

"I'm using the sensing abilities to look for Naruto... there is a little malice in this world... but nothing when compared to the Kyubi." Minato said as he tried to track the exact route that this woman, based on her energy and the feel of her, took to escape.

'... Little?' Koneko thought with wide eyes at how he considered an entire world's hate to be just a 'little' malice.

Then again, she didn't live in a world where people were constantly killing and there was so much more hateful beings that they had to deal with on a regular basis. Something so minor as a world that seemed to be a little pissed at the last 300 years of humanity warring wasn't enough to complete with a world that had over 1000 years of people warring... even more than that since Minato was a firm believer in the Sage of Six Paths being a real person.

"Minato needs Pa there to enter Sage Mode properly, otherwise it takes him awhile to build up Senjutsu chakra." Kushina explained, and she looked at Issei and noticed him staring at Akeno's bust while the girl went through stretched... for the sole purpose of teasing him.

Kushina's eyebrow twitched when she saw the girl's breasts jiggle.

She was no small girl herself, she had a firm C to D cup... she stopped keeping track during her pregnancy, but sheesh this girl might as well be a cow with those breasts.

Kushina face palmed when she imagined herself milking a cow dressed Akeno and Rias, with actual milk coming out of the breasts and being squirted into a bucket.

"Anyone having luck freeing the fairies?" Rias asked Yuuto and Issei, who instantly started to try and free the fairies from the jars again.

"Nope, it seems it is sealed tightly by some kind of magic." Yuuto answered with look at the tightly trapped fairies. All of which seemed to be in a depressed state for some reason, and Issei was trying to bite his way through the lid. It wasn't working of course, but the boy was trying to free the fairies.

"Ah~! Kushina-chan, you alive and kicking as well?" Fukasaku asked with a pleasant sounding tone to his voice.

"Hey Geezer Toad-sama, nice to see you too." Kushina said in a dull tone, still kind of out of it from her own imagination running wild. Now she was going to be having strange cow related dreams for awhile, and that wasn't any fun for her.

"I think Naruto will come back on his own?" Akeno assured everyone, completely satisfied that Naruto would be able to find his way back on his own.

"Minato?" Kushina asked with a raised eyebrow, and he sighed in frustration.

"If Naruto used the Kyuubi's chakra, we could find him in a second." Minato stated as he dropped Sage Mode. He had a trail, but the trail sort of faded away long before he reached the limits of his senses. That meant that they had teleported away.

"What makes you say that?" Rias asked with a raised eyebrow, and Minato looked at her.

"The Kyuubi's chakra was so powerful, that even people with zero ability in sensing could sense his power from entire countries away. It is hard to sense when Naruto isn't using it's power. If Naruto was using that power, we could sense him from across the planet while I was in Sage Mode with ease." Minato said with a very frustrated look on his face. It was true, even normal people with zero sensing skills had been able to sense the power of the Kyuubi from entire countries away.

Only those of the Uzumaki clan could handle having that power sealed in them.

Even then, only special Uzumaki could handle that power.

Mito Uzumaki needed to be an adult before she could handle having that sealed into her, though she did the sealing herself.

Kushina had been in her later teens when it had been sealed inside of her, when her chakra had matured and grown to the size needed.

Naruto had been 1 day old when half of that chakra had been sealed in him, and now he had the entire Kyuubi inside of him.

The fact that a baby not even an hour old had managed to hold inside of him a beast with such power showed to Minato just how much chakra that Naruto had held inside of him even as a baby. Though, Kushina being an Uzumaki Jinchuriki and carrying Naruto for 10 months with the seal growing weaker every day meant that Naruto had been having his chakra stretching and growing even before he was born.

"That... that powerful?" Issei asked with wide eyes.

" _Yes, when that boy... when Naruto used that red power I felt that inside of him there was a beast greater than anything I have felt before. That boy will grow to be strong, be sure to ally yourself with him now._ " A voice came out of a glowing green spot on Issei's hand, and only Issei heard the voice.

He blinked a few times and looked around.

'What was that?' Issei asked mentally as he looked around for the source of the deep voice.

"That was when the Kyuubi wasn't even trying to show off his power... as he is now, Naruto has more chakra inside of him than even the two of us have combined. That is without the Kyuubi enhancing him." Kushina bragged with pride in her voice.

She was an Uzumaki ex-Jinchuriki with abnormally stronger chakra reserves than the normal Uzumaki, and she had carried that boy inside of her for 10 months.

Minato was a Sage with reserves of chakra larger than most Kage had in them, and he had pretty much mastered Sage Mode.

Naruto had the potential to easily become a Perfect Jinchuriki, and with Minato being a Sage, Naruto also had the potential to have a strong affinity towards Senjutsu.

"Seriously, let me court your son." Rias said with a dead serious look on her face. It completely ruined the mood in the room, but Kushina was busy looking at Minato for the answer.

"Naruto might be in the Underworld." Yuuto supplied helpfully, trying to figure out a reason why Minato couldn't sense him. It made sense, the Underworld was a seperate realm from the one they were in, so of course it would sort of cancel out Minato's sensing abilities.

 _-[With Naruto]-_

"He is... asleep." Ophis said as she looked at Naruto, who was laying across the ground while scratching his stomach.

"I tried waking him... then I looked at him. I think he overdosed on some kind of nasty energy, and his body is resting." Kuroka answered back seriously as she nudged Naruto in the ribs with her foot. She had long since discovered that she had been bitten by the fairy in his pants, and not his dick with fangs... though she was haunted by her own mental image of a dick with fangs, and glowing red eyes.

"I... I have to pee! Please let me out!" Asia begged and she was only squeezed tighter by Naruto. Kuroka grabbed the younger girl by the underarms, before she pulled her out of Naruto's death grip and let her go towards the door.

"Bathroom is downstairs, and then go down the hallway and it is on yoru left nyan." Kuroka answered with a glance at Asia as she RAN towards the door.

"This boy isn't mature enough." Ophis noted with a slight frown on her face.

She had been expecting the owner of power larger than her power to be... more mature.

"Don't underestimate him, he almost killed me in his sleep... but you are right. Despite having so much _raw_ power, he lacks experience and his body isn't mature yet... I put him around Ultimate-Class devil... I say he is about as strong as me on his own nyan." Kuroka answered truthfully as she looked over Naruto. Despite what she said, she admitted that if it came to a straight up battle she believed that unless poison and Senjutsu worked on him then she would straight up lose a fight against him.

He had that cloning technique... and she was afraid of finding out what that red energy would do to her.

"On his own?" Ophis asked Kuroka, who nodded and placed her finger against Naruto's exposed stomach and showed a seal that magically appeared when she touched him.

"His natural reserves are nearly on par with your own, but he has an even larger source of power _inside_ of him... he has some good genes nyan." Kuroka said with a lick of her lips. Somebody with reserves able to match Ophis, even if his body wasn't matured enough, and he inexperienced in using those reserves, was an amazing find for the father of her race when she rebuilt it.

A race of beings with raw power of that level would be amazing.

"I, notice the second power has gotten stronger." Ophis noted with narrowed eyes, while Naruto stirred a little, surprising Kuroka. Kuroka jumped behind Ophis, and had her arms crossed in a defensive postion.

She didn't want him to start sleep fighting again.

...

"Eh?" Kuroka asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked at Naruto. Naruto rubbed his eyes, before he started to wake up slowly.

He got into a sitting position, before he looked at those in the room with him.

His eyes settled on her, before he looked at her ears and tails.

...

"Goodnight." Naruto said as he went back to sleep, not wanting to deal with whatever situation he was in. Then Naruot shot up when he realized that he wasn't in his bed, he was in a standing position, before he looked around with a more alert look on his face.

His eyes narrowed for a second.

Then he crossed his fingers.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto called out as a blue aura appeared around him, and the room was literally destroyed as it was flooded with clones.

Clones, clones everywhere.

Kuroka's jaw dropped as she looked at what was happening.

The fuck!?

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **Tannin, a Dragon King, has a recorded height of 15 meters.**_  
 _ **Gamabunta, the Chief Toad, has a recorded height of 1700 cm, or 17 meters**_  
 _ **Gamabunta and Gamahiro are Toads with recorded heights of 1900 cm, or 19 meters**_  
 _ **Gamakichi has a recorded height of 1690 cm, or 16.9 meters**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

The Khaos Brigade was in complete chaos, and not in the good way. The entire base had been destroyed within half an hour of people fighting the clones, and within that half hour Naruto had learned the faces and names of nearly everyone in the Khaos Brigade simply because he had 'seen' them all through the eyes of the clones that were popped.

People were getting knocked out all over the place.

Entire FACTIONS of the Khaos Brigade had been knocked out, and not a single minor member of the group with minor powers was left standing thus far.

Yet still, over 200 clones of Naruto remained, and were currently escaping in all different directions. Most people were going after the clones, in an attempt to get revenge against them, or to try and find the original. Others were simply following orders, and the rare few were looking to murder the blond for pranks that his clones had done to them. Most of the Old Satan faction had been painted bright red, and had devil tails glued to their butts... or in some cases actually stuck UP their butts via 1000 years of death technique.

Not a fun away to have something inserted in your ass.

The original Naruto, on the other hand, had Asia on his back and was currently running as fast as his legs could carry them. Her hair was whipping behind her, and she was forced to cover her green eyes as the wind pushed against her face. She was hanging onto Naruto as tightly as she could, while Naruto noticed that there was a large cliff in the distance.

"So... I never got your name." Naruto said to Asia, trying to strike up a conversation with the girl. He didn't really know what to think about her, he had met her when his body was sore, and he himself was extremely tired.

"Asia Argento... I'm a friend of Raynares." Asia introduced herself over the sound of the wind, while Naruto stopped running.

...

"Raynare has friends?" Naruto questioned out loud, not finding that statement to make any real sense. Raynare was a woman that would rather kill a person, than make friends with them. He couldn't imagine such a sweet thing like Asia being 'friends' with Raynare.

"Well... she saved me from being lonely." Asia told Naruto, and he slowly started to break into a run, before he really picked up speed and got back to his earlier pace.

"She didn't do anything... weird to you did she?" Naruto asked Asia with a raised eyebrow, and Asia actually blushed a little and looked up at the sky. Naruto blinked at this, before he figured that the answer was a resounding yes.

"She did have me... dress up in strange clothes." Asia said as she trailed off near the end, though she ended her setence he knew there was more to the story. Naruto jumped off of the cliff with a grin on his face, before he landed on TOP of the water below and started to run down the river that was going somewhere. Naruto was glad that he could run on water, but he tripped when a rush of clone memories went into his mind at the same time.

All of the clones had finally been destroyed, and some people were planning on going in his direction.

What he wouldn't give to be a sensor nin right about now, so crossing his fingers Naruto created three clones and had one of them turn into Asia, the other turned into Ruhe and jumped into the clone Naruto's pants, while the Asia-Naruto clone jumped onto the other clones back. The trio of clones started to run up the side of the cliff, before Naruto stopped channelling chakra to his feet and fell into the water.

He looked up out of the water, and he could see beings flying after the clones.

Naruto grabbed Asia by her clothes and kept her under the water, before he was sure that there wasn't going to be any unpleasant surprised coming after him. Naruto bit his thumb underwater on instinct alone, and this time he noticed that he was biting his left thumb. Naruto blinked for a moment and he looked at his hand underneath the water.

Which hand did he sign the contract with again?

...

He signed it with his right hand, and he has been trying to use it with his left hand. Even underwater, Naruto face palmed and started to swim up with Asia. She gasped for brief when her head left the water, and for some reason she was tightly holding onto him as he swam normally. He was a great swimmer, which he attributed to his body being built for it... he came from a clan, that lived on an island, surrounded by whirlpools... it was written in his DNA for him to be a great swimmer.

When Kakashi and Zabuza had been fighting using raging water currents on that lake, Narut had STILL been able to swim normally.

He was handing even Sasuke his ass when the fight had been moved underwater.

Even holding her up, he had no trouble swimming with the current until he hopped out of the water and caught a now blushing Asia bridal style. Her wet clothes clinging to her, and he looked away from her when he saw just the shape of her bra being formed against those very wet clothes. Her entire beautiful frame was shown off to him, and he could feel her body pressed against his.

When you thought about it, a sexy girl was so much sexier when she wasn't flaunting her sexiness.

In that aspect, Asia here was sexier than either Akeno or Rias... simply because those two girls lacked a normal sense of shame.

There was a SHOWER in the clubroom, and the girls would regularly USE that shower and come out of it naked or with a towel on.

Naruto sweatdropped again when he realized that he had learned how to use magic while taking a shower with Akeno.

"Why am I so wet!?" Ruhe shouted out from Naruto's general crotch area, while Naruto grinned to himself.

"I just evaded a whole group of people... this is SO much like back in Konoha... only this time I don't have my ninja tarp to disguise myself as my surroundings." Naruto said, remembering with fondness the pranks that he did. There was a large explosion in the distance, and Naruto grinned.

10,000 explosive tags going off at the same time, all planted by his clones when they went on a rampage. That was a truly beautiful sound to him, the sound of a prank well played, because he was sure that he had just destroyed a very important base and pissed off a lot of people. He didn't know who that cute black haired chick was, but he hoped that she wasn't hurt too bad by the explosion that he set off.

"What was that?" Asia asked as she looked towards the direction that she heard the explosion.

"That would be the sound of 10,000 pieces of paper." Naruto told her with a large grin on his face.

What he did not tell her, were that each of those pieces of paper had a blast range of about 10 to 20 feet and could destroy steel with ease.

He most likely just destroyed 200,000 feet of land, completely wiping out miles of land using explosive notes.

"That wasn't very peaceful." Ruhe lectured Naruto as she came out of his pants and flew up to the top of his head, making her presence known to Asia.

"Crotch fairy?" Asia muttered/asked underneath her breath, wondering if this fairy was the reason why Naruto's crotch apparently had the ability to speak. She had been thinking something was strange, while Ruhe looked at her.

"Actually, that is just a nice place. His pants are looser than his shirt, and he has warm boxers. There is a place to sit on, and it is all around comfy... and most people don't go for crotch shots during a fight. I don't want to get hit by somebody trying to destroy his heart." Ruhe said as she down at where his heart was. That was just a horrible place for her to make her own little clothes base. With the pants, she got all the comforts of the shirt, but she didn't have to constantly be hanging on. She could sit down normally, on his penis but still she got a place to rest.

Not to mention he was a very clean person, it seemed like some person had left inside of Naruto a subconscious desire to bath properly everyday.

Naruto jumped high up into the air, before he landed on top of the cliff when the water exploded when a blast of energy hit it. Naruto jumped back more as more bursts of energy smashed into the cliff he had been standing at.

Magicians, and these ones were all covered in cloaks that had their hoods pulled up over the top halves of their faces with the designs of eyeballs on the hoods. They were slower than the people that could fly, and they had balls of energy gathered at the front of their heads. Naruto jumped high into the air, while the magicians proved his thoughts wrong and started to float up into the air. Naruto bit his thumb, and tightened his hold on Asia, before he made sure he bit his RIGHT hand this time.

That was a humiliating mistake on his part.

Naruto gathered an immense amount of chakra, enough that it was visible as an aura around him, before he slammed his hand onto the air itself. Black symbols spread out from where his hand was, before a huge toad appeared underneath Naruto and started to fall towards the magicians that were still under him. The toad was a huge dark purple toad, with a lighter unberbelly and large yellow eyes. With a yazuka-like blue jacket, smoking pipe, and huge 50 foot dagger this toad was a big one. Easily over 17 meters tall, this toad SMASHED into the ground so hard that it destroyed and cratered the ground with a huge amount of force.

That same toad looked up at Naruto, who was still holding Asia, and his eyes widened.

It had been awhile since Gamabunta had seen Naruto.

"Naruto!? I thought you vanished, nobody has been able to summon you for over 2 years now... you have't changed a bit..." Gamabunta called out loudly, his natural huge voice booming out.

'Two years... I was gone for much less than that... maybe less than a month I think.' Naruto thought with wide eyes, before he sighed and looked down at Gamabunta with a grin on his face.

"Gi-giant toad." Asia stuttered out, while Ruhe hid inside of the back of Naruto's shirt at the sight of the huge creature.

"Hmmm... nice place, different world actually. This world is so full of hate, besides that though the climate is great." Gamabunta noticed, while Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah yeah, nice weather and all that stuff... but can you help me out here Boss Toad?" Naruto asked with a embarassed grin on his face. He needed help, but he wanted to take care of stuff on his own as well.

...

"No." Gamabunta said as he vanished in a large puff of smoke, and Naruto was forced to land on his feet with Asia in his arms. Naruto looked around and saw that he was surrounded by nearly every single member of the Khaos Brigade, and this time nobody looked very amused with him. Naruto grinned though, before he placed his hands together with Asia still in his arms.

"Omnidirectional Clothes Destruction Wave!" Naruto called out with a huge grin on his face. Everyone blinked when Naruto's body glowed green, before there was a flahs of light that covered the entire area. Naruto gripped his hands tighter, and everyone clothes started to disintregrate within seconds. Soon, the entire army that was against him was reduced to 90 percent of that army covering themselves while on the ground crying out in shock.

Naruto himself was the sole exception to the technique.

Sadly, Asia was blushing and covering her modestly large chest with one hand, and her downstairs with her other hand. She looked both mortified, and impressed at the same time with the fact that Naruto had used such a strange technique in such a well working way. Naruto rushed at full speed through the area with the most women on the ground, with only a few people still having the guts to run at him with their bits dangling, or bouncing around.

Naruto tossed Asia up into the air, before he took his shirt off and tossed it to her, and when he caught her she was putting the shirt on herself.

"Thank you for the shirt." Asia said with a smile on her face, though she was pushing down at the hem to cover herself better.

"Sorry, my Omnidirectional Clothes Destruction Wave destroys all clothes that are not mine, it doesn't care who gets hit." Naruto apologized to her, before he saw a person appear in front of him. Naruto kicked the man in the crotch, before he used the man's crotch as a springboard and jumped high into the air off of it. The man crumbled to the ground, while Naruto crossed his fingers again and summoned two shadow clones behind him.

One shadow clone formed a Rasengan in the second shadow clone's hands.

Then they slammed the Rasengan into the ground and created a huge duststorm.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Was the only thing heard from the cloud, and Kuroka nearly burst into TEARS of frsutration when she caught up with the cloud of dust.

Then it happened.

500 clones of Naruto, carrying 500 clones of Asia (Whose clones were actually Naruto clones transformed to look like her) rushed out of the of the dust and started to head in all directions. Kuroka and many other people screamed in frustration at how he was escaping, before they all split up and started to go after the clones hoping to find the original.

Only Ophis stayed behind, and she looked at a rock.

The rock started to sweat a little.

Ophis stared at the rock some more.

The rock was sweating a lot.

Ophis kicked the rock and sent it about 30 feet away from her, and when it stopped rolling across the ground it popped and revealed Naruto and Asia, with Ruhe on his shoulder. Naruto grinned at the fact his trick had, mostly, worked and gotten rid of most of the people.

"I, am impressed." Ophis honestly stated as she looked at Naruto. Here was a kid, running circles around hundreds of powerful, fully trained, adults and forcing them to really work to find him. The boy was crafty to the point that he had placed himself on the shit lists of most of her Khaos Brigade, and he had even caused Kuroka to cry out with frustration.

Speaking of Kuroka, the Senjutsu user came back with a blush on her face when she sensed Naruto drop the technique.

She had sensed the spike of energy, and figured out that Naruto had never left the area. She had a truly embarassed blush on her face at how she got punked so well, before her blush vanished and she gave Naruto an amused look.

"Okay, you and me are going to have powerful children, that I have decided nyan." Kuroka told him, and Naruto looked at her with a deadpan stare.

"Pervert." Naruto told her, and she didn't even deny it.

"And proud of it." Kuroka simply responded, while Naruto palmed his face. Naruto looked at Kuroka and Ophis, before he looked out of the corner of his eye and noticed that Asia seemed to be blushing at what Kuroka had said.

"How about a bet?" Naruto asked Kuroka, who looked interested.

"A bet?" Kuroka questioned, and Naruto looked at her with a grin. She crossed her arms under her large, and currently fully exposed, breasts and they bounced a lot for about a second. Her tails were covering her 'pussy', pun completely intended, and she had a truly amused gaze directed at him.

A few clones got destroyed some distance away.

"Kuroka, do not underestimate him." Ophis told Kuroka as she looked at the determination in Naruto's eyes. She wanted that determination directed at her goals, but she also understood that somebody like this would not bow to somebody that they didn't agree with.

"What kind of bet nyan?" Kuroka asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If you can guess how many fingers I am holding up behind my back, then I will give you kids... if you can't, then you let me go." Naruto offered her, and Kuroka looked at him with wide eyes.

That was it?

"I, wish to add something onto that bet... if you lose, you join me." Ophis told Naruto, and Naruto nodded to her. He could agree with that, because he was going to cheat his fucking ass off during this game.

Naruto placed his hand behind his back, before he held up 4 fingers.

"Just to make sure I don't cheat, Asia will count the number of fingers behind my back." Naruto said, and Asia looked at the 4 fingers behind his back.

...

"You are holding up 24 fingers up." Kuroka stated to Naruto with a dull gaze on her face, and he paled.

2 clones of Naruto behind Kuroka paled as well, both of them holding up all of their fingers. Naruto had two clones masked as rocks nearby, and he had made them transform back so that he could cheat on the bet. They had come out, and held up all of their fingers so that no matter what number, as long as it was 0 - 5, Kuroka couldn't win.

Kuroka simply smirked.

"That trick doesn't work on a Senjutsu user, I could sense the two clones behind me holding up their hands." Kuroka said as she pointed with her thumb at the clones behind him.

"You will honor the bet?" Ophis asked, and Naruto raised his hands up in defeat.

"Yeah yeah, I'll honor it... damn... just damn, you have got to teach me whatever Senjutsu is." Naruto told Kuroka, who nodded at him with a grin on her face.

This kid was powerful, stupid, clever, strong, fun loving, energetic, a blatant cheater, but all the same he was an honorable guy.

Oh yeah, she liked this kid.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **The Konoha has been trying to summon Naruto for a few years.**_  
 _ **The TOADS have been actually trying to summon him for a few weeks, the toads started to summon him later because they only recently learned he was gone.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
 _ **If Ophis was 'emotionless' she would not CARE if Great Red was in her home. Her having emotions is canon, but she doesn't often show them.**_  
 _ **Story Start!**_

Turns out... the Khaos Brigade as a whole did not want Naruto as a member.

Yeah, seems like most, read as 99 percent of them, did not like having their main base of operations blown clean off the map, stripped naked and humiliated by a 12 year, and finally the fact that the only reason they even caught him was because Naruto had lost a bet with Kuroka. They, the Khaos Brigade, hated the fact that they were ran circles around by a 12 year old, newly reincarnated devil who hadn't even been taking any of them all that seriously.

The fact he had been burdened by the carrying of the nun Asia only meant that he hadn't been trying his hardest.

So yes, over 99 percent of the Khaos Brigade was not a fan of Naruto.

80 of that 99 percent wanted him dead actually, and that was a large percentage.

That left Ophis with a difficult choice to make.

Keep Naruto as a member of the Khaos Brigade, but assign him his own team and send him home long enough for the other members to cool down... or let him go as a member completely.

The Khaos Brigade was already seperated into many different factions; The Old Satan Faction, the Hero Faction, Nilrem, and a few others.

The choice was not a hard one.

She had selected the only 4 people that she believed would hold no harsh feelings towards Naruto, while being okay with being led by somebody younger than them, and gathered them all together and formed that very team she had been thinking of.

The first member that would be following Naruto was of course, his self-proclaimed 'mate' Kuroka. Ever since he had lost the bet, and rather officially become the mate of Kuroka she had been spending most of her time following around. She wasn't in, that, much of a rush to rebuild her race at the moment. A child with Naruto was one that was assured to be strong, but she was also willing to wait until the right moment to have the sex required for that child to be born.

That, and she found Naruto's pranks to be dam hilarious, even helping him out with them.

It had been a grand total of 2 days since Naruto had 'joined' her, and he had been reaking even more havok than he had before. Half of her Khaos Brigade... had pink hair at this point, and many of them were finding their clothes mysteriously replaced with dresses.

Even now, Kuroka was just taking a nap with Naruto, the two of them sleeping on the floor nearby her. The back-up Khaos Brigade base being their new home for the moment, and Ophis had to admit it was strange to see Naruto using Kuroka's breasts as a pillow to sleep on, while Kuroka had her legs wrapped around Naruto... her hands were busy scratching herself.

The second member of the team, one of the more... well this person had a similar personality to Naruto and Kuroka, who seemed to fit together well enough as it was. He was named Bikou, and like Kuroka he was a Youkai, but instead of being a Nekoshou, he was a monkey youkai. He was tan skined young man of around 17 years old, well muscled and lean, who wore ancient chinese armor in the color red with black pants, though he didn't have any armor on his arms, and the armor on his chest was light. He had pitch black hair, and a monkey-like face with an angled appearance. He even had angled eyes, and over hsi forehead was a crowned band. With him, he carried a long red pole, and he gave off an aura of cocky at all times.

He was one of the few people that found nothing but amusement in what Naruto had done, even though he had been one of the people that Naruto had ran circles around.

He respected Naruto for that one, evading hundreds of people with superhuman abilities, destroying their base, tricking them multiple times, and only being caught by sheer luck and stupidity showed the traits of a person that he would follow.

Bikou was even amused by the fact that Kuroka had picked a kid of her mate. Then again, he could sense the absolutely MASSIVE reserves that the boy had. It was no wonder she wanted him, if that was genetic then when the Nekomata(Nekoshou) were revived by them, the next generation of Nekoshou would be monsters in their own right.

Then next person, the one that actually volunteers to join the team, was Arthur Pendragon.

Arthur Pendragon was calm. Arthur Pendragon was polite. Arthur Pendragon was a fucking gentleman. He simply held zero harsh feelings against Naruto, and understood the strength of the boy, despite not having really seen it in a fight. He respected strength, and he was a handsome blond haired man of about 19 years old with blue eyes and glasses. He wore a very classy business suit, with a tie around his neck with his family crest on it. The man looked like a butler, and he was of royal bloodline.

Above all, he was a fighter though.

He wished to pit himself against more powerful swordsmen... and what better way to do that than to follow around Naruto. Power attracts power after all, so based on that logic Naruto was bound to find strong people, people that he himself could fight.

He would follow Naruto, not out of a personal respect for Naruto's leadership, but because if he followed Naruto the world's logic stated that powerful people would come.

It just made things easier for him in the long run.

The final member of the team was actually the younger sister of Arthur, a young magician girl that was just as polite as her brother. She was only a single inch taller than Naruto, and she wore a bright blue dress with pink flowers on it. She had a blue robe on over it, with a white interior, and more pink flowers on it. The girl was blond haired, and had it curled inwards after it reached her shoulders. She had bright blue, expressive eyes, and on top of her head was a blue witches hate with golden stars and a black bow on it.

Le Fey Pedragon.

She, despite having been one of the victims stripped by Naruto's Omnidirectional Clothes Destruction Wave, was one of the people that held no hard feelings against Naruto.

She was a girl with a slim ands slender figure, with more moderate breasts anjd light skin.

Her reason for joining the group was because her brother was joining the group.

Arthur and Le Fey were playing chess with each other at the moment, with Le Fey proving to be more than a match for her elder brother. The two of them were more than bored with having nothing to do other than this, while Bikou was tapping his foot on the ground. Despite being a recently formed team, they had done nothing more than relax the passed few days.

There honestly was not much to do.

"Hey... wake up." Bikou stated as he extended his staff to hit Naruto in the forehead, waking both him and Kuroka up at the same time. He pulled his staff back, before Naruto looked around.

"Wha-!?" Naruto shouted dully, not being the brightest person after just waking up. A thing that many people could claim the same. Kuroka rubbed the back of her head, which had smached against the floor.

"What do you want Bikou?" Kuroka asked in annoyance, rather liking the warm nap she had been taking. Naruto had a lot of bodyheat, something she found very pleasant when napping.

"I'm bored." Bikou told them, while Arthur agreed.

"Yes... right now there hasn't been much to do... Ophis-sama, is there not something that we may do to provide ourselves with some amusement?" Arthur asked the semi-leader of the Khaos Brigade. She may have started it, but NOBODY viewed her as the true leader of the place. She had a goal, and they would help her fufill that goal. She provided them all with power, but other than that she didn't do anything. She assigned Naruto a team, because she believed that Naruto was the only person with a real chance of kicking the Great Red out of the Dimensional Gap.

If a way, Naruto was more his leader than Ophis was at this point.

"I, do not care." Ophis told him coldly.

"Hey Leader-kun, you got any ideas?" Bikou asked Naruto, who rubbed his eyes while thinking about it.

"Orgy nyan?" Kuroka suggested with a teasing smirk on her face.

"Kuroka-sama, please be less crude." Le Fey said with a heavy blush on her face at the teasing, which had been aimed at her.

"The guy to girl ratio is wrong for that." Naruto and Bikou BOTH stated with dull eyes, both knowing that it was just a joke to begind with. Anyway, no normal man would want to be part of an orgy with 3 guys and 2 girls... no mater how a person looked at it, things could easily get pretty awkward.

"How about you and me go have some kinky fun in the sheets nyan?" Kuroka asked Naruto, who blinked once, before a large grin came over his face.

"Lets go prank Rias and my friends, I even have the perfect idea for a prank!" Naruto declared with a large grin on his face.

"Rias... Gremory, the Gremory heiress and younger sister of Sirzechs Lucifer... and you want to prank her?" Arthur asked as Le Fey put him in check mate and ended the game between them.

"I love it!" Bikou called out, while Kuroka smirked for a second when she thought about something else.

"I love it too nyan. Lets go and do that." Kuroka said with a grin growing larger on her face. Ophis didn't seem to have any objections to it, while Naruto fist pumped.

"Okay then, lets all get packed and ready to go! I'll go get Asia, and then summon my unicorn familiar and we can all ride that to Kuoh Academy!" Naruto said with a large grin on his face.

...

'Wait for it... wait for it... wait for it.' Kuroka thought with an amused face, and Naruto blinked a few times.

"Gah! Why didn't I use my familiar to escape you guys in the first place! My familiar can travel between the Underworld, Heaven, and Earth freely!" Naruto called out as he started to bash his face against the floor.

"There it is! He finally realized it nyan!" Kuroka called out with a large grin on her face, while Naruto continued to bash his face into the floor, leaving face prints on the ground much to the amusement of others in the area. Naruto stopped hitting his face against the floor, before he smacked the side of his head and cleared the dirt from his hair.

Oh was he going to have a surprise for his friends when he got back.

 _ **Chapter End!**_  
 _ **Vali has not yet joined the Khaos Brigade, he doesn't join until shortly BEFORE the conference where he betrayed Azazel.**_  
 _ **Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: First Chapter**_

 _ **This story has amassed a total of, at this point in time, over 2000 Favorites and Follows**_  
 _ **Not only that, but it has gotten over 2,914 reviews to this story.**_  
 _ **Finally, at this point this story has... over 500,000 views to it.**_

 _ **For this reason I have decided... place this story up... for 'Reading'.**_

 _ **There are are authors out there, who wish to make a 'Reading' story using this story as a base, then please PM me about it so that I can let my fans know that you are taking the challenge, and when you have the story up.**_

 _ **You can use almost any characters from either 'Naruto' or 'Highschool DxD', that is your choice, and I will be SURE to read and favorite the story... if it is good... I like reading 'Reading' stories about my own stories, get over it... it is interesting to see how people think the characters would react to my story... and it provides me with more inspiration to really want to write for that story.**_

 _ **Don't just think that I am the only one gaining anything from this.**_

 _ **Lets be honestly, a lot of people would read the 'Reading: Naruto the Super Foxy Devil Beast' if somebody wanted to make a story of it.**_

 _ **The person that does this reading WILL increase the number of people favorite/following them, and not only that, but it will be great proactive for them at working at characterization, getting character traits down, and writing in general.**_

 _ **MORE than one people can do a reading, and when somebody accepts the challenge I will place their auther name in the list Below.**_

 _ **List: More than 1 person can do the challenge**_  
Theseus329  
Venus Pixel  
Akatsuki Kujou - Story is Up  
thundertooth

 _ **Disclaimer: First Chapter**_

 _ **Undergoing a Rewrite, I reread the story, and while I liked most of it, there are some of the things that I found a little... hard for plot sake.**_

 _ **Things that will stay.**_  
 _ **1\. Naruto becoming a Rook. - Complaints will be ignored.**_  
 _ **2\. Getting Ruhe as a Familiar, and a Unicorn. - I like the Fairy who lives in pants. (Familiars don't have to be badass and help you fight)**_  
 _ **3\. Naruto being 12 when the story starts. - Any other Canon Naruto is kind of OP, considering the way he fights and the nature of his techniques make him the natural enemy to the DxD. (Rasengan is grinding jutsu, so for most enemies in DxD that is their worst enemy)**_  
 _ **4\. Naruto fighting when he is asleep. - That happens twice in the anime, and I found it hilarious.**_  
 _ **5\. Naruto kicking the shit out of Raiser (Because why not?)**_

 _ **Things that will go.**_  
 _ **1\. Minato and Kushina (They really are OP by DxD standards. Teleporting ANY attack away, while being able to grind through any defense. Also sealing away any strong enemy.)**_  
 _ **2\. Issei getting a harem. (He really does NOT do much to deserve MOST of those girls, and everyone knows it.)**_  
 _ **3\. Naruto's outfit, I like orange and orange is staying (Minato's Yellow mixed with Kushina's Red makes Naruto's orange, it is a symbolic color for Naruto) I just want to do a different outfit.**_  
 _ **4\. Most of the Fairy Familiars (Too many, maybe he will get more as the story goes on, but Ruhe is enough for the start of the story)**_  
 _ **5\. Naruto starting out in Jail (I want him to start out somewhere else)**_

 _ **I am rewriting this, because I want to rewrite it.**_  
 _ **The second the rewrite is up, this copy is going down.**_

 _ **Also, I am going to answer a question right now that people ask me.**_

 _ **Why do all my stories have Naruto as the main character.**_

 _ **Simple, my naming theme.**_

 _ **"Naruto the" has been the first two words in all my stories, ever since my first story. I have made "Naruto the" the theme of fairy tail dragon slayer's stories, my stories.**_

 _ **When you see something with "Naruto the" in it's name, some people will say "fairy tail dragon slayer" and read the story, knowing that it will be one they are going to enjoy. They can say it is my story, without even reading who the author is.**_

 _ **You don't give up a name that works, and it would look EXTREMELY weird if something else started with a different title than "Naruto the".**_

 _ **I will update this story with another AN when the new one is up, and 1 hour after that note is up, this story will be deleted. So when this story is gone, you know the new one is up.**_


End file.
